Awakening of Heroes
by aceplayer22
Summary: Went someone die they don't come back, Went someone with good intentions and the will of fighting die they are reborn as heroes of another world. The legends of those heroes that help save the world from the god of despair is about to be told. A self-insert story of Fire Emblem Awakening .
1. Chapter 1-knight in sour armor

I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: Knight in sour armor.

* * *

The law of thales explains that for an expanding triangle, the proportion of the smaller to the larger on one leg is the same as for the other leg…

"What are you doing?"

Dammit.

"Milking a cow, can't you see seb?"My dumbass roommate ladies and gentlemen.

"So you are shaking the cow to make milkshakes? …genius"

"…"

"What the matter mate?"

"…You are drunk, are you?"

"No, you are drunk, I'm just a little bit tipsy" I can smell the alcohol from here.

"Let me guess, Antony and you have a drinking challenge"

"Yeah but it fine"

"Oh yeah. What's your name then?"

…

"Kenpachi Ramasama!"

"…Try again"

"…I'm batman!"

"Goddammit you dumb bastard, where in the bloody hell you guys keep getting the alcohol!?"

"I think is from a guy at a parking lot …not that's the guy of the DVD's …no wait I was right it was the guy at the parking lot"

"*sigh*what do you want, seb?"

"Conquer the world; make every pretty woman wear only bikinis and burn Canada"

"What did Canada did to you!?" they are nice people.

"They had it easy for too long"

"…OK listen to me you British fuck, Why are you bothering me right now!?"

"…let me see…oh I remember, I'm hungry"

"Then order something" he can't be that drunk…can he?

"Oh that's the thing, I want pizza!"

"Then order one, we have the number of Pizza Hut"

"No, no I want the one from the pizza shop at the little Italian alley"

"Well too bad they don't do delivery"

"Well duh, I want you to go there"

"The hell I would, we have mid-terms tomorrow"

"So what I pass that thing easy"

"If your drunken eyes can see am studying"

"You are smart guy, you can handle it"

"Why don't you go!?"

"I'm drunk remember, I can do shit"

"I will not go out to get you a freaking pizza"

"Look mate the more you argue the more you lose time with me, get me the pizza or your vita pay the consequences"

I look at my desk … it's not there.

"You mother fucker"

"I want the one with pepperoni and extra cheese!"He says with a shit eating grin.

"I hate you"

"I love you too love"

"Get out, I need to put some cloth on" I only have my white t-shirt on and some boxers.

"OK good luck with my food"

He left my room and I start to put some clothes on, a dark blue hoodie and some jeans.

I go downstairs.

"Look like the whole gang is here"

"Heya, sup' my nigga"

"And you are drunk too, why am I not surprise?" Antony and Sebastian are drunk beyond all reason "Ken, why did you let them drink?"

"Shits and giggles" of course.

"Well at least they are home and not out there on the streets" I don't give a fuck if a car ram them over but both of them are underage so if a policeman finds them like that, they will go to jail for a day or something and they will call me and I'm going to need to pay for those 2 idiots.

"Hey I find that comment of my state of mind and the alcohol very offensive my nigga"

...

"Listen to me you inebriated idiot, I am white and so are you so stop acting like a bad gangsters movie cliché"

"niiiiggaaaa"

"…"*facepalm*

"I'm surprise you are even trying"

"I know" I need to deal with this bullshit every day "Ken do my a favor and drop the 3DS and don't let this 2 idiots drink anymore, while I go and get dinner"

"You got it boss man"

"Bye Alex, don't forget the extra cheese"

"A'right stay frosty mi nigga, keep it real"

"Shut up you morons"

* * *

I need to find a better way to spend my nights or find new friends.

What time it is? 23:07.

I hope that pizza shop is open at this time of the night.

If it close I going to buy him a pizza from a 24/7, he will not notice the difference especially that drunk.

I put my headsets on and I start to listen to some music on my way there.

This are the times that I can think about thing without someone bothering me.

It has been what? A year since I move here.

I wonder how mom is right now or how Uncle John is or how is…

*Metal Gear Codex*

Fuck. My. Life

"Hey mate, are you there yet?"

"Well hello to you too" Asshole.

"Yeah that's nice, do you have my pizza yet?"

"I'm not even at the pizza shop yet"

"Well fucking get to it!" who is he think he is, my boss?

"Do l look like the dammed butler to you?"

"…is that a rhetorical question or-"

"Fuck you!"

"Wow go easy on my there, you don't need to go so violent"

"…wait a fucking minute, you are not drunk are you?" when he is drunk he is more aggressive.

"…Yes?"

"Fuck you Baker, I need to study and you put me as your slave"

"Calm down Alex, is not that bad, hey I needed a favor and you pop up in my head mate, I will repay you somehow"

"Fine I'm on my way to the pizza shop"

"That's the spirit; hey you know how to beat shadow Chie"

"She is weak against Garu, use Yosu-wait are you playing Persona 4?"

"Yeah why?" He didn't.

"On my vita?" He wouldn't dare.

"Well you are the only prick with one, the rest of us like to play more than one game"

"Please tell me you didn't overwrite my file"

"…"

"…"

"Well …kinda"

*end call*

… FUCK YOU ASSHOLE I WAS IN NOVEMBER.

I can't believe it ughs, he will pay for that I swear.

* * *

It official, this is the worst night of my life.

My phone is dead, my vita is hold up as a hostage, my IPod just died, my roommate ruins around 100 hours of grinding and social links and I'm lost in the middle of a bad alley at midnight.

*Sigh*I better find my way home, I think I can cook something at home. The problem is that I'm going to listen to the whining of-

"HEEEEELP"

The hell was that!?

"SOMEBODY HEEEEELP!"

The screaming came from that alley.

"Shut up girly!"

OK there's a girl in the alley with 2 menacing looking guys… I don't need to be a genius to know what is happening.

I hide myself in the corner to listen to them, I better call the police.

… battery is death, well fuck you too apple.

"Listen to me sweetheart give us the money and no one will get hurt"

"I don't have any money"

"Oh that's too bad girly, do you listen to that Pete? She don't have any money"

"I hear ya' Dirk, if she doesn't have any money she will give something else"

"Nooo please, HEEEELP!"

…did is not my business …but.

"Now look like we have ourselves a pretty little doll, he Pete?"

"Indeed we have"

Goddammit.

"HEEEELP"

… I need to do something, I can let this happen.

OK here I go "Hey assholes!"

"Wat" both of them say in unison.

"Leave her alone" what am I doing again? Oh yeah I remember, being a fucking idiot.

I manage to catch a look at the girl; she wears a white hood and a pair of jeans and have …Green hair? Is she cosplaying for a convention or something?

"We'll look at these, we find ourselves a hero"

"Fuck you asshole, leave her alone"

"Thanks gods you are here. Please help me" the girl says to me.

"Shut up!" says one of the guys to the girl.

"Hey why don't you fight someone of your own size?"

"Like you for example!? Ha don't make me laugh"

"NO I'm pretty sure am taller than you 2 pieces of shit"

"Let's teach him a lesson, Dirk"

"Right with ya Pete"

"Wait Pete and Dirk, where did you guys came from, a bad sitcom" ha snarky comments …are not a great idea at this situation.

"You'll pay for that"

The girl manage to sneak pass them and run at my.

"Stay back!"I say to her.

The 2 guys run at SHIT.

I manage to dodge their attack.

"Looks like we have a agile one"

"It doesn't matter"

I try to get close enough to punch one of them.

"Where did ya think you are going to do, he boy?" shit he grab me.

"AAAhg" he throw me into a wall, FUCK that hurt, hey look a brick.

I grab it and hide it behind my back.

"Is that all you go-AAAHG"I hit the guy on the face with the brick.

"What the-AAHG" and I throw the brick at the other guy, if this wasn't a real fight this might be hilarious.

The guy that I hit his face with the brick is now unconscious.

"Do think yourself smart boy, heh?"

"Kinda" oh how much I love to taunt this suckers.

"This is not your business boy, what is your problem?"

"You wanna now what's my fucking problem? That 2 fuckers try to steal and rob a poor woman and try to take advantage of her while no one is doing nothing and the world just fucking watch, I'm sick of this bullshit!"

"Ha, ha that is so stupid of you, maybe you really are try to be a hero, wake up you piece of shit that's how the world is and no one, not even you will stop people like me, because no one care what happen to a single woman in a back alley thats how life works. Maybe is time to wake you up from that dream of yours"Shit he got a knife "Come here boy so I can skin you!"

"…"

"What scare now? I know it; you only are a big mouth"

"Fuck you, you and you little table knife doesn't scare me" yes it does, one thing is getting beat and other is getting stab.

He runs at me SHIT…

*SLASH* I manage to move but he cut my arm, he manage to cut both my shirt and my hoodie with a single slash, how sharp is that thing!?

"aaag" dammit I think I'm bleeding…yep that's blood.

I look behind me to see if the girl is there …she is gone now …That's another problem for later, I'm sure she run off.

"Now to finish you off"

Shit …he is trying to stab me.

I struggle with him for the knife.

"What's …the matter …not that's tough" *STAB*"uuurk"

Shit, shit, shit I stab him in the neck.

"uuuurk"

Fuck I feel sick now, he is dying …I don't know what to do!

"uur-"

He is not moving … I feel like I want to throw up but I don't have anything in my stomach.

Shit I kill someone.

I need to get out of here.

*Lightning*

It starting to rain …shit there are people looking at me, where did they come from!?

I need to leave no-*BANG*

… I feel a cold feeling in my chest but why?

I turn back and I see the guy that I knock out holding a gun.

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKER"

*BANG*

I can hear screaming s at the street.

I feel cold in my whole body.

I fell on my knees and into the ground.

…

…

I can see someone next to me… is that girl …she looks happy for a reason.

Maybe I did a good thing before I die; I save her at least …

…

She sit next to me.

"You are-"i can barely listen to her.

I can see a green light, maybe this is the famous light of death.

I feel sleepy now.

…

* * *

The awakening has begun; the heroes of this realm will fight for the lives of others no matter what will it take, they will be my warriors and the warriors of the people that needs them, a second chance in other life will be given to this heroes for their sacrifices that they make on their former life and the powers of true legends will be given to them.

* * *

**Welcome to Awakening of Heroes.  
**

**If you are a regular, you will find that this chapter looks different ...well it because it is.**

**If you are new let me explain throughout the whole story i alway like what i manage to pull out of the chapters ...except for chapter 1, i alway refer to it as the worts chapter of the whole story, so i fix it and i didn't like it so this one is the version 3.0 of chapter 1.**

**i decided to take action when i look at the chart of viewers,300 people read the chapter and then in chapter 2 i only manage to keep 100 people.**

**so here it is, the last version of this chapter.**

**if you are a new reader i hope you enjoy this little story, if you are a regular tell me how much you like or hate this version.**

**Ace out.**


	2. Chapter 2-The cute gatekeeper

i don't own fire emblem awakening.

* * *

Chapter 2: the cute gatekeeper.

* * *

(yawn)"oh a really need that nap, that was great"

…

...

WHERE IN THE FUCK AM I, I remember something about a pizza ,persona 4, an anime character and …

...

I DIED.

"Oh god this is worse than that time Sebastian and I get drunk and wake up in a meat locker in the cheesecake factory, don't ask from where we get the alcohol that's a bad memory…WHO AM I TALKING TO".

I'm freaking out, OK let see where exactly am I.

…

…

I'm in a blue void…that's it, am in a blue void that all, that everything a can see, I turn left, blue void, I turn right blue void, I turn back O WHAIT, WHAIT NOPE A BLUE FUCKING VOID.

OK relax maybe if I start walking into a general direction I may find something.

OK sounds like I plan.

* * *

I can't believe I died, I can see the blood on my clothes and i can see 2 holes on my cloths, my left sleeve is rip and the white t-shirt I got under my hoodie Is soaked in blood, MY blood.

…

I remember trying to save a girl with green hair from 2 thugs on a dark alley, I think I kill one of them and the other shot me …shit I kill someone I can't believed it feels so wrong…maybe am going to hell for it, if there's a hell of course, I personally don't believe in that mambo jambo and I don't think THIS his hell it look more like a limbo of some kind.

…

I wonder what everyone is thinking about me? Uncle John must be proud that a protect someone with my life, Aunt Val must be crying about it and mom… SHIT she is very delicate if the news that am dead hit her she could be… DAMMIT don't think about that… I think even Sebastian must be sad…or not he is probably mad at me because I didn't bring his pizza and left him on his own on mid-terms.

…

* * *

Now I'm wondering what happen to that girl in the alley, is she OK? Or did stinky Pete get her.

She look like she was in between her 20 or 30 she got a white hoodie on so I didn't catch any feature on her face and she got green hair of all colors, maybe a cosplayer or something, I don't recall any anime convention in town .

If there was one Seb would bother me to go with him and cosplay something, don't get me wrong I have nothing against cosplaying but sometimes its feels wrong, maybe I watch too many guys cosplaying female characters.

The last and only time I cosplay something was like a year ago I was going like ragna the blood-edge and seb as jin kisaragi it was fun because a get a reason to beat the shit out of seb … not that I need one and… FOR HOW LONG HAVE I BEING WALKING… oh no I am really in hell there's no way out.

* * *

"Hello" I heard a voice that could either be A) another person or B)am insane and now I hear a voice in my head… am going to call him Steve.

"Welcome" fuck Steve I hear the voice behind me, I turn around and try to hug the person behind me, is really out of character of me to hug someone but DAMN I been alone in this place for like 3 hours talking to myself, I don't give a damn if is Hitler.

…but I give a damn went is a really pretty girl like the one am holding right now … shit back down, retreat.

"Am s-so sorry" I can fell my blood on my check right about now, nice Alex just meet her and I already screwed .

The girl in question is a pretty redhead with a ponytail, a costume that looks like it came out of a medieval carnival and a sword with a teddy bear hanging from the hilt .Wait A SWORD! so there IS a cosplay convention.

"Don't worry handsome" she says while give me a warm smile.

"O-OK I guest" smooth Alex.

"But next time am going to charge you, that one was on the house"she putting a finger on her chin while smiling.

"Wait what?" there are prices for hugs?.

"Anyway, welcome to the outrealm gate"

"The outrealm gate?" that's a pretty name for the door to heaven or hell.

"This is the place that is connected to different types of realm"

"Oookay, so who are you?" am even more confuse now and I didn't think that was possible.

"Oh sorry dear, my name is Anna and am like the gatekeeper of this place"

"My name is Alex nice to meet you" I say with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too".

"So, Anna what am I doing here exactly?" am still confuse on that regard.

"You have been summon here and the person who did it has already paid in advance"

Is money all you really think?.

"So come on follow me"

"Wait, where are we going?"

And suddenly out of FRICKING nowhere a door of light was summon by Anna.

OK Anna, you are not helping the headache am having right now.

"Come on lets go "she says happily. I raise my hands in a *I give up*way and follow.

* * *

Now I'm in a dark room made out of stone with only a window, Anna is waiting on a chair.

…

"Welcome! Today, another hero will be born. One who decide the world's fate"

"What?"

"Sorry handsome, is a regulation "

"O-kay?"

"Now you are going to make a test, OK" she say and then handy me a piece of paper with question on it and a pencil.

…oh come on even in the afterlife I need to deal with these suckers. Give me a brake.

"Come on, come on time is money"

"I'm going, I'm going"

OK here i go:

Question number 1) name? : Alexander.

Question 2) sex? : Yes, please … did a just make a Austin power reference, god that movie sucks am turning insane, erase: male.

Question 3) age? :16.

Question …

The test was form by around 300 questions, thing like family history, military history, favorite ice cream flavor, favorite medieval weapon (I put katana),you most important attribute, favorite video game, favorite element in the periodic table, how is the most effective way to kill a person, who win in a battle between an archer and...a Pegasus knight? That at odd one and other like whats the square root of 465 divided by the hypotenuse of 224 cube...

SOME ONE PLEASE KILL ME...wait am dead ...so theres no escape i guess.

* * *

"DONE!".

"(Yawn) already?"

"Hell yeah" I finish that test already and good effin riddance .

"OK now am going to make you some question"

…

Noooooooooooo no more question.

"What's your name, hero?" she ask my with a pretty cute smile.

"Alexander" I say with confident.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

…

I gave her my best death glare.

"Are you blind, or you can't tell Anna?"

"So a girl then" that a low blow.

"You are enjoying this are you?"

"What's the point in making money without having fun?"

"Point taken, am I male by the way"

"I can tell handsome"

"What's your occupation?"

"Occupation what that?"

"OK am going to make you a deal"

Oh oh, I don't like the sound of this .

"If you score high on the test am going to give you a powerful very unique class"

"OK thank!" don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Next question what is you most impressive atrib-"

"Now hold on a minute, are all this question in the test already" I feel cheated.

"Well yeah but the test is only symbolic to show how much will you have and the knowledge-"

"But it was you who say time is money so why don't you take the answers out of the test and save time".

…

"Good idea, are you sure you are not a merchant?"

"thanks i guest"

* * *

"OK is done and you have a high score so a deal is a deal "

"Good, so what now?"

"Take out your clothe"

…

…

"Disculpa?"(Excuse me?).

"Take out your cloth, you can't go around like that you look like dead"

"I WAS dead".

But now that she mentioned I really need to change my cloth.

"OK fine but the pants stays"

"Don't worry handsome I don't bite"oh god

…i take off my hoodie and shirt.

"OK I need to take your sizes" make sense am like 1,80 m , sometimes is really hard to fine cloth that fits me.

…she finish and go to a door in the back.

"OK I by right back, big boy"great now she is tease me about my height.

* * *

"Am back!"

She bring a HUGE bag on her shoulder.

"Anna you need help that look heavy"

"Don't worry handsome, here catch"

She throws 5 pieces of cloth: a pair of black boots, black pair of 'trousers ',a white tunic, a chainmail and a dark blue long coat with a hood. She picks all this for me or did she make it?.

"Thank you, Anna"

"Don't worry about it"

She turn back and I start putting everything on.

"Hey Anna, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course"

"Who is my benefactor?"

"Sorry, I can't say who he or she is"…figures.

"What am I doing here anyways?"

"They give you a second chance"

To life that very generous …oddly so.

"Done"

"Here drink this"

She pass me vial with a red liquid on it, It kinda look like the healing potions of Zelda.

"What is this?"

"Is your blessing"

What like holy water or something?.

OK just take it and drink.

"To the bottom " I start drinking.

It taste like ASS and by ass I mean dark water than has been … no wait I actually mean ASS.

And now my eyes hurt for a strange reason.

…

OK the pain is gone now.

"OK here" and now she gave me a sword, a book and a pair of bottles, the sword it look like is made out of bronze and it seen better days, and 2 flask of more potion but instead of red this are white and they have a label who read *vulnerary*, the book is really odd, the cover is color yellow and it have the word *thunder* on it.

"OK handsome that all"

She summon a door of light.

"Pass that door and you new life will star"

"Thank you Anna, for everything"

"don't mentioned " she smile at me, and my blood is back on my cheeks, look at that.

"Will a ever see you again?"

"Of course" she wink at me "you even may stumble with one of my sisters"

"You have sisters?"

"Plenty and we are all twins and we are all name Anna, I don't know why we let father keep going with that" I think with one Anna is enough.

"Well goodbye"

"Bye"

* * *

OK, red sky. A feeling of dread, doom and loneliness …

…

Where did she sent me to?

…

Great.

* * *

When you are are in troubles never look back, never think what you could do better,just look forward and think what could you do better now.-Alexander

* * *

**OK i like to point out a couple of things :**

**1) I hope you figure out were Alex is right now,if you do i like to say that that was my plan all along to do something different from the common OC and self-insert stories.  
**

**2) I already point out that my grammar sucks i like to give an explanation if you go to my profile you will see 2 things: name of the country that i am and that a call myself a Latino that right there is why my grammar is not that good , in my country the main and only language is Spanish but am like you to know reader that am doing my best to not have any grammar mistake(an fail miserable at it).**

**3)There will be more OC on the way, I'm just planing out personality and development of the characters.**

**4)My next update will take time. am only asking for patience(the next update will be somewhere around before the announcement of half-life 3)**

**Please,PLEASE PM me if you find any grammatical error i know a have a bunch in this or you got a recommendation and review as you like.**

**Ace out.**


	3. Chapter 3-Rise of the risen

I don't own fire emblem awakening or any of it characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rise of the risen.

* * *

**Alex**

Okaaaay I don't thing I am in Kansas anymore… bad joke

OK let's not go to that line of thought. Last time I think a was in hell a was actually in a inter-dimensional multiverse gate…thing.

The red sky and the emptiness must be…

…

The weather… yeah that's right this world must have a fuck up weather next time I check there's going to be raining hamburgers …

DAMMIT am hungry. I should ask Anna for some food, what was the last time I eat something? I think it was in my other life.

OK Alex priority one: find some people then get some food.

A medieval village how fitting, I guess that's why Anna give me this type of cloths' well is something at least.

"Hello, anybody?"

… No answer.

"Anybody home, hello?"

…still nothing.

"Anybody"

I start sounding like chuck.

What happen to this place there's no one here and there's fire in some houses .it was raided I guest?

I'm going to check inside a house.

...

"Hello, is anybody inside?"Nope is pointless there's not a single soul in these village.

...

I'm going to check the kitchen see if they left something ... nothing either.

The only things left in the house are the furnitures, that couch looks comfy.

(Yawn) Wow I'm sleepy. Maybe traveling through realms is tiring.

A little nap won't kill me.

* * *

(Yawn) Come on wake up, stand up, how much I slept? ... Yep same red sky, that's fuck up. Now I will never know what time it is.

Let´s check outside.

Why I am even bothered? There's no one in there.

I better keep moving.

...

Now I had been thinking. Why Anna gives me a sword in the first place? Do I need to defend myself? Is that the case then why I cannot talk my way out? Then this place is dangerous enough to her to worry about me to give me a weapon? So she now exactly where I am... And what was that potion she gave me ¨ my blessing ¨what's that suppose to mean? And that book ¨thunder¨ maybe I should start reading that ... (growl) I'm still hungry.

I better keep moving. AGAIN.

...

* * *

Wandering is boring. Like really boring, I wish something happ-

"HEEEELP"

... Except THAT.

"SOMEONE HEEELP"

COME ON, THIS IS SO DEJA VU, I have enough of damsel in distress.

The damsel in distress this time is a man with gray long hair and a black cloak (at least there's a difference) attack by ... a monster?

Its look humanoid but the way it moves, the skin color is pale and it emanate a purple aura it have to be a monster of some sort, maybe a zombie? It not time to debate what the fuck that thing is. I need to help the old timer.

Draw my sword and...Wait I did this already and I end up dead.

I'm going to sneak up behind him and stab him, is a better idea than clashing sword with...that.

OK here I go.

*STAB*

"RYAAAARGH"

Nail it. SHIT the sword got stuck in his ribcage; I put my foot on his back and pull...there you go.

YEAH backstab dark souls style bitch crit and you are down and... I am not supposed to be this happy about killing not matter what was that thing.

Ok let's see if he...it is still breathing...annnd he disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

...

YEAP definitely a monster.

"Thank you traveler" oh I almost forgot about him.

"Don't worry"

"My name is Jensen and am a scholar" Lucky me maybe I can learn about this place.

"Nice to met you Jensen my name is Alex "

"Well thank you sir Alex if it wasn't for you I would be a risen by now" so that what they call that thing them...

"May I ask where we are?"

"Probable in the south road" that does not tell my much.

"I mean where are why like a country or something"

"What? where have you been?" he look at me like I'm crazy.

"I'm new here"

"New?"

He looks at me for a couple of seconds and then smirks like he remembers something.

"Never mind that friend I welcome you to the Halidom of Ylisse!"

"Is...Charming I guest"

"I'm sorry but you catch us in...a bad time"

"That an understatement" with the fuck up weather, burning villages and monster.

"Believe me this was once a beautiful country before the risen"

"Yeah about that, what was that? The thing that attack you" he smirk again.

"That's a risen, a corpse soldier, they are monster of this land" Oh I get it risen because they are corpses and they rise, that a really bad pun right there.

"There is more than one I presume?"

"Plenty"

Oh thanks a lot Anna you put me in a medieval zombie apocalypse.

"Ok so, tell me Jensen where you were heading?"

"I was heading to Ylisstol the capital of the halidom, why?"

"Mind if I tag along?"

He smiles at me.

"Not at all, I would enjoy a companion" mission accomplish.

Oh wait

"Oi Jensen?"

"Yes?"

"Did you have any food?"

"I have plenty of bread"

Yes this is getting better and better.

* * *

I manage to convince Jensen to give me a history lesson about this place: religion, political status, language, geography and what causes the risen. Turns out that there's a demonic dragon that curse the entire place and create the risen apparently just for shit and giggles.

"Let's rest for a bit"

"Sound like a plan" I could use some rest.

We stop and sit on the ground inside clearing on a forest.

"Why a forest?"

"Because we can heard and see the risen if they come"

"Oh ok" seems legit.

"So, why are you going to Ylisstol?" I ask.

"There's a resistance there or so I been told"

"And what would you do in a resistance old timer?"

"Has nobody taught you how to respect your elders?"

"Sorry, sorry"

...

...

Awkward silent is awkward.

I...I'm going to read that book Anna gave me.

"...!"

Ok is in a dialect I can't read let's see the other pages.

...

"WHAT THE HELL ANNA!"Is the exact same page from before lest see the other, same, same the fucking same.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing Jensen" I just got trick by Anna.

*Cruch*

"Huh?"

"BEHIND YOU" Jensen yell at me and I turn to find 3 pairs of glowing red eyes looking at me.

Shit is over I will not get my sword in time am dead.

The last thing I heard is Jensen chanting something under his breath, probably praying for my soul.

"ARCTHUNDER!"

Then I see lightning coming out of his hand, over my head and into the 2 risen killing them.

Ok don't panic

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT"i scream.

OK panic

"YOU ALMOST KILL ME"

"You're welcome, boy" he said whit a stoic face.

"What was that, the lightning?"Then I see a book on his hand that looks like mine.

"That was a spell" Of course medieval Tolkien-ish world has to have magic.

"We chant magic with tomes, just like yours right there" he point his finger at the book am holding right now.

"They are write in a special type of ink in a old speech" he keep explaining and I keep listening like a kid who just has been told that Santa Claus is real.

"I can teach you if yo-"

"YES!"

He gave me a smile and start explaining

"Well there are different types of tomes, 2 types to be precise Anima and dark, Anima is divided in 3 elements..."

...

* * *

Tomes, spells, staffs, hexes, Pegasus, wyverns, griffons, half human's half beast creatures...

This place IS something else.

After a chat about all magic things in this world we decided to sleep taking turns, Jensen go first if he fell sleepy he's going to wake me up and take his turn.

"Good night Alex" he say to me.

"How did you know is night?"

"Nice point, then have a nice sleep"

"Thanks"

* * *

**Jensen**

Could it be?

He looks apart.

Is he like me?

What is she thinking?

Is everything this fuck up?

Why now?

Why are you making heroes?

Is the mistake we make years ago not enough.

The sacrifice we make.

What are you thinking Naga?.

* * *

In moments of chaos and despair, when everything is just dust and embers, the heroes rise from the ashes like a new born phoenix.-Naga

* * *

**Guest who back, back again, Ace is back, tell a friend **

**So there it is chapter 3.**

**now to answer some question:yes Alex is in the future, no awakening of heroes is not going to be only in the future(i will get into the past/present/whatever effin time traveling bull) , yes Alex is a tactician because he got a high score on Anna's test, no Alex will not replace Robin in the story(Robin have a personallity and his story is very important for that),No Jensen is not praying at the end.**

**now i got all the OC ready...kinda(all OC are ether friends of mine,alter egos of them,or really original character,Alex himself is not me but an alter ego of myself)**

**and the females OC are the only ones who gets offspring(more OCs ,-_- oh boy)because it make more senses in the fire emblem awakening universe(Chrom and Robin are the only male to get an offspring)but this may change in the future.**

**remember to PM me and review.**

**Ace out.**


	4. Chapter 4-Horde mode

I don't own fire emblem awakening or any of it character.

* * *

Chapter 4: Horde mode

* * *

**Jensen**

The boy looks pretty normal, around his 18 or 19.

1,80 on height and dress like a hobo with that hood on.

Light brown almost blond hair, short cut and what it looks to be hazel eyes.

He looks like a normal teenager, but the aura he has, aside he looks too clean.

He has a bronze sword, a tome that he didn't now what it was and 2 potions on his back.

He can't be, not another one.

"Ummmh"

He is waking up.

* * *

**Alex**

"(yawn) uugh "

"Good morning" WHAT WHAT whose there…oh Jensen.

"Good morning" I say to him.

"Ready to go"

"I guest" I don't have nowhere to go anyway.

"Go let's move out" that's odd.

"Hey Jensen" he look back at me"you didn't wake me up"

"No, you wake up yourself I am not an alarm clock" He looks like am crazy for waiting to be awake by someone else in the morning, not the case anyway.

"No, not that I mean why didn't you wake me up to change shifts"

He shrugs his shoulders "I wasn't tire"

"What about now"

"I'm too old to sleep" Yeah right.

"Ok, ok a get it"

* * *

…

We keep walking and walking.

"So, how old are you boy" I can ask the same question to you, now that I look at him he don't look that old, he got gray hair but it looks unnatural like he dyed or something .

"16" and 3.2.1.

"WHAT?"There you go.

"I am 16 years old" and the next thing he say will be…

"You don't look like it" son of bitch of course.

"I know, I know" everybody tease me about my height…"and you?"I ask him

"…"

"Touch a nerve?"Please tell me I didn't step into a land mine.

"It ok "

…

Awkward.

"So are you still going to teach me magic?"Change the subject.

"I think you can handle yourself pretty well" Yep he is angry, well at least I know how to use a tome now; yesterday training was a pretty useful I still got 30 pages left in the tome, once the spell is casted the page disintegrates in the air kind of like a self-destruct mechanism .

"so how far away is Ylisstol?"I'm kinda worried.

"Are you going to keep bothering me with questions?"

"chill, chill am sorry about the age thing man"

"Sorry Alex is not that I just …"

"Don't worry about it"

"thanks" he give me a kind smile"… 3 weeks"

"3 weeks what?" OH DON'T TELL ME.

"Ylisstol is 3 weeks on foot" OOOH COME ON!

"goddammit!"

"Don't worry kid I still got a lot to teach you on the road" I got a bad feeling about this" but first a like you to be honest with me" oh oh"Were did you come from?"

Oh goddammit, no way to bullshit your way out of this one, if I tell him am come from another realm of existents he is going to think am mad.

…

Oh wait "a boat"…

"What?"

"I live in a boat, born and raise as a sailor"

"…"he is not buying it.

"ok" what?"Let me teach you about something very important in the battlefield, a matter of life and death"

…

I give up, this man is a puzzle.

* * *

"WATCH OUT!"

"ARCTHUNDER" he hit it "that was close"

"No shit" I say, he almost kills you"Are they done?" I hope so.

"Yes that's all of them…good job kid you are getting the hand of it"

Of what killing? Of course after 3 weeks of fighting and hiding, I thing I am getting the hand of it,but my kill count is what 12 or something,Jensen's is around 30 to 40

"Yeah right, not getting uses to see my own blood, speaking of bleeding how are you?"

"Am fine, but a got an arrow in the knee" of for fucks sake that stupid joke.

"OK stand still Jensen" I going to pull it out.

"No am fine, I just need I little-arght" nail it "you enjoy that did you, boy"

"all the fucking second, come on Jensen we are out of vulnerary a week ago" by the way that healing potion taste like sweaty armpit with aloe" and I'm still bleeding from that cut from the last fight and you don't see me bitching are you?"

"That's because I put a bandage on your cut, you just pull a arrow out of my knee like you pull a sword out of a risen skull" ops.

"Sorry, my bad"

"…anyway we are almost there" good I almost think we were lost.

"What are you going to do went you get there, Jensen" now am wondering after 3 weeks.

"Maybe a became a refuge, I don't know"

"You are not going to join the resistance?"

"No, I don't think so"…lies you area lier"well here we are"

Huh?

"Alex welcome to Ylisstol"

Well It look like a normal medieval city, with a wall surround it and what it looks to be the remaining of a castle tower.

"Come on; let's see if someone is inside"

…

* * *

That's one big door right there, Jensen has been knocking on that door for hours.

"Give up, Jensen there's no one there" This was a waste of time.

"Wait here" what are you doing?

"Where are you going?" I ask with a puzzle face.

"I'm going to check if there's another entrance"

"WHAIT is not bad for us to…split …"and he is gone "up, dammit"

What the hell is that guy thinking?

Well I better wait for him, I sit with my back behind my back.

…

* * *

Know that I think about it that man is been fooling around with me, he doesn't look old but he act like it and very bad at it by the way, and in combat is worse he move like a whirlwind when he got a sword and is a master of magic, the way he act is not from a old man but for a average adult, he got a scar on his left eye last time a check papecuts are not that bad and are not on the eyes so he is not an scholar, and the one that made my thing is the first moment I meet him, why is a man who can cut down more than 5 risen in seconds got a problem with just one on the road, he told me that he keep a tome under his cloak in case he is attack, but back then he scream for help…

He is either a bad liar or an idiot.

The man has been teaching me tactics of combat for 3 weeks, the things about archers vs. Pegasus and others stuff that appear in Anna's test turn out to be real military tactics.

…

* * *

God how much is he taking?…this are the moment were a miss my iPod…hell I miss my vita, everybody keep telling me how stupid I was for getting a vita instead of a 3ds,but then again a got Seb 3ds and a can borrow it…of course I never delete his fucking save file on a game with 50+ of gameplay.,. I will never forget that, am going to kill him when a got the chance, I wonder the odds of him dying and ending up in this place.

The vita got good games persona,gravity rush,escape,killzone,hotlin,blazblue…god how I miss blazblue.

And my poor IPod is one of the classic models the ones who don't work without headsets, full of my anime and game music, techno and house music.

…wait GODDAMMIT I didn't watch attack on titan it was on my ¨to watch¨ list and I'm pretty sure the 4 season of the walking dead is running right now…dammit.

…

This silent is TURNING ME INSANE!

Wait silents?

…

SHIT!

I draw my sword, my original ended up broken after a week in the road, this one is bronze too but is not in great condition, and what about my tome? 15 page left that's ok I can handle it.

Where are they? Is too quiet in this place.

…

* * *

…

There a see them…oh no 1,2,3,4,15…fuck that there are too many.

Shitshitshit.

Here they come .

"rarrgth"

Dodge his attack, slash dead, 2 more coming wait for your turn "THUNDER" hit one ,parry his attack stab on the chest pull sword out fuck they keep coming ok "THUNDER" miss fuck there goes one page, they keep moving oh wait for it …NOW I slash the first one block the attack of his partner

"rrragth"

SHIT IT HURT the fucker got my back I turn around and stab him the neck ,turn again I star knocking on the door "OPEN THE DOOR YOU BASTAR"shit incoming second round "THUNDER "hit one, again "THUNDER" again "THUNDER".

I feel like in horde mode for fucks sake, help will never come!

Shit income round 3 were in the bloody hell is Jensenohgod fuck you risen

"raaargth"

well fuck you too buddy I parry his attack and slash him in the torso then I stab him on the ground…dammit the sword broken shit is that a risen chief I let those to Jensen fuck he is coming ok, ok "THUNDER"I hit him but he keeps moving, again "THUNDER" hit him again and he is down wait he got something another bronze sword and a potion lucky, ok drink the potion and keep going now where are the-SHIT I almost dodge that, stab and cut fuck 3 more "THUNDER" again "THUNDER" I miss grab sword and parry do it ... done ok there are still 50 left…why are they so fucking many .ok 4 more "THUNDER" I miss "THUNDER" I hit one,again "THUNDER" dammit they got archers one of the arrows hit my shoulder dammit take it out ,ok grab and..pullaargt you pay for that you fuck "THUNDER"nail him, ok back to the door"OPEN UP" I heard noises on the other side "OPEN"…nothing ,fine them.

round 5 with the risen…they don't stop coming "THUNDER "I hit one there's 8 more again "THUNDER" miss one, again "THUNDER" hit him ok 7 left "THUNDER"…what happen, nothing happen!NO out of spells am fuck .ok let's see "OPEN UP" nope nothing bad ok so they are 3 myrmidons 2 axe men ,an archer and a chief ok incoming myrmidons at the same time ok ,block the aargth the hit..Me those bastars got me the 3 cut me at the same time I'm death there's no way out…

….

I WILLL NOT GO DOWN THAT EASY.

My vision turn red I can see black silhouettes in from of my the pain in my body is gone, the grip in my sword is more tight, the sword is more light too, the tiredness is gone, I WILL MURDER YOU.

"DIE ALREADY"I cut the 3 down in a single slash, insta-kill.

Next silhouettes, is running at me "OUT OF MY WAY" dodge his attack and stab him in the stomach, instead of pulling the sword out I star raising the sword the way up the silhouettes head dividing him in half the one next to him suffers the same fate

I see something coming at me a small thing is on my chest now, I pull it out no pain what so ever, I look at the silhouettes in from of my "how dare you" I star running at it, more small thing are in me until I get to the silhouettes "JUST DIE" death on the second my sword touch him.

Last one "IL SMASH YOU"

cut his head out…

There are more… good let my enjoyed.

* * *

**Jensen**

The boy is making a slaughter, what got into him.

I been watching him this whole time and now he is turning into some kind of beast.

…

Wait his eyes are red. What is this?

Can it be his blessing?

"OUT OF MY WAY"

…

I better do something.

* * *

**Alex**

…

What happen? My eyes are back to normal.

No wait there's still red…no that's my blood …

That's bad.

(Door star opening)

Oh …fuck…yo…u

A nap...will...be fi.

* * *

Theres a beast in every man and it stirs went you put a sword in his hand-Jorah Mormont ¨game of thrones¨

* * *

**update:10/28/13 thanks to Korvandrs for helping me in the fic about grammatical errors,you are a big help mate, i already fix the problem with the the fight scene... kinda il explain later.**

**YES AM I FANBOY ALL OF ALEX CRIT QUOTES ARE THE QUOTES OF RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE SUE ME,HELL IF I MADE ALEX HAVE A SON IM NAMING HIM RAGNA,i listen to rebellion while writing this chapter.**

**if Lamby can name her daughter noel why i cannot name my son ragna,speaking of Lamby go and read ****Daydreams and Nightmares** from lambentlodestar a very good self-insert fanfic (much better than mine, how dare you lamby to have a better story than mine).

** . first big fight scene and is a mess and am not going to do a re-write of this chapter,i star listening to two steps from hell in the fight scene to see if it help me write turns out it kinda did but i was like in overdrive mode i star writing very fast and then i lost the scene in my head and theres was no order,then when Alex use his blessing i star listening to rebellion(like i say above), i dint t like the monologue in the fight scene but i think a can get away with it with the excuse that Alex was desperate in the scene and he was babbling all the way.**

**PM or review or whatever...**

**now seriously thank to all of you guys to keep reading and i hope you keep coming back for more and stay for the ride. **

**for the next chapter Alex will finally meet the children... sort of.**

**ace out.**


	5. Chapter 5-blue eyes and red eyes

I don't own fire emblem awakening or any of it character.

* * *

Chapter 5: blue eyes and red eyes

* * *

**Jensen**

Shit … the kid is bleeding out, I need to do something.

…wait.

"Drink this, Alex" I keep this elixir on me in case of emergencies.

Shit he fainted I need to make him drink it, pinch his nose and put the potion on his mouth.

There you go, is going to give him some time.

"WHAT HAPPEN!?"You are a little late. A group of people show up behind us at the gate, probably the resistance.

I talk to the leader who seems to be a female warrior…

Wait that eye..THAT IS THE-no, there's no time for that, Alex is bleeding.

"This young man here was attack by a horde of risen" I count them around 40 risen slay in seconds.

"Only him?"I can't believe it myself, the kid barely know how to hold a sword and then he turn into a killing machine.

"Am afraid so my lady, the boy slay all the risen waiting for the door to open"

"Wait so you are telling us this guy kill all the risen in the south gate?" a man with black armor and a black mask ask me.

"Yes, defeat all the horde"the more fear they got on Alex could keep us a place in the resistance, that or putting a sword in our throats "I give him a potion, he will live for the moments but not for long"

"Cynthia get Brady"

"On it!"the girl fly off on a Pegasus…

I hope she get in time, I don't now but I grow attach to that boy now, he remain me of myself in …other time.

He was bleeding out quite fast a couple of seconds ago; I needed to take out the arrows of his body and try to cover his wounds.

I kneel beside him and try to open one of his eyes…hazel; I swear his eyes were red a moment ago.

That was his blessing I'm sure of that, but…

What was it?

What sort of blessing was that?

I never see any of us with something like that.

What blessing did you give him?

* * *

**Alex**

Where am I?

I can barely open my eyes.

I can see something.

I can't see it too well.

Blue eyes?

Is a girl a can see her …she look worried.

Wow she is "pretty"…wow did a say that out loud, I must be tire all my body hurt, god how much I love naps.

I am going to take one right now.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

* * *

(Yawn) oh goddammit what time it is?

"GOOOOD MORNING ALEEEEX"

FUCK.

I fell off the bed …dammit seb.

Wait blue carpet, white walls and the asshole of my roommate.

I'm back to the apartment.

All that was just a dream?

"Hey love, take your beauty sleep? God knows you need those"

"Yeah, good morning to you too idiot" I swear he was born to annoy me "what time it is?"

"Friday, afternoon" oh god I oversleep, the teacher will have my ass on silver plate "you lie to me …twice"1 on the good and 2 on the morning.

"WHY didn't you wake me up?"You hate me that much you British fuck.

"You look so peaceful, I can't bring myself to wake you up" translation: I don't care if you are late and I want to screw with you this early.

We go head down stairs into the living room.

"Where is ken?"Why didn't he wake me up?

"Right here Alex" there he is playing on his 3ds, as always.

Kenji is our 3th and last roommate in this little hole I call home, he is the only one I can hold an intelligent conversation around here that doesn't involve the size of one girl features or a dumb idea.

"What is you excuse Kenji for these betrayal" these better be good.

"He says he will smash my copy of Pokémon Y"

…

"YOU BETRAYLE ME FOR THE FUCKING POKÉMON" you are death to me.

"Chill out, the teacher didn't come to the class today he was sick"

"dammit Ken it was a surprise!" thank goodness.

…

"…sooo want to play Persona 4 Arena" KENJI YOU ARE ALIVE.

"First" oh fuck you Sebastian…Fine.

"Sorry Alex" you two are death to me again.

"Fine, I'll beat you guys anyway" in this apartment I hold 2 championship belts: best halo player and best 2d fighter, only seb can beat me in a couple of matches… and mortal kombat…ken is more into Pokémon, final fantasy and LoL, seb is pretty much the only person who share my taste in games.

"Where is Antony, his ass is usually in this place around this hour" Antony is one of our friends who spent the day in our apartment, like to play CoD all day for a reason.

"He got mid-terms on monday" oh ok.

Bleep bloop ¨Antonyxxxx is online¨ *facepalm*

…

"I never say he was going to study" that idiot.

…

* * *

The guys keep playing round after round.

"So I have this weird dream abou-"

"Wow hold on, you have dreams?"

"har har very funny seb"

"Sorry, keep going" thank you.

I star explaining everything that happens in the dream: How I die, Anna, Jensen, the Risen…

"Fucked up huh"

"Well I did erase BY ACCIDENT your save file"

"That's it, no more game of thrones for you" ooooh come on Ken.

"Is not that bad" I love that series and am planning to buy the books.

"You did a marathon of the 3 seasons, yesterday that maybe the reason for the nightmare, no sane people do that" well is true I think am the only one who can watch all 3 seasons without gasping the hole way in the series, oh the wedding…that was awesome, all the fangirls crying in seconds.

Last time I check there was no place call ylissel in Westeros and magic in GoT is not exactly ¨clean¨ by the way.

"And you did get the pizza yesterday" Sebastian say pointing at trash can and indeed there's the pizza box right there.

So it was a dream after all.

"Well I am going to sleep then" I like to sleep.

"WHAT, but you just wake up"

aaah seb?

"Look at the clock" i say pointing to the wall clock.

"What abou-bloody hell!"Indeed my friend is 2 Am you guys just stay in front of the screen for an inhuman amount of time or at least inhuman for others, for us THIS is normal.

"I left some burritos in the microwave for you guys" I eat while this 2 star playing CoD, after 2 rounds of persona arena ken rage quit and change the discs.

"Thanks Alex "ken at least thanks me.

"Yeah…thanks…Alex" what did a just heard?

"ahhh don't go tsundere on my Seb" haha oh this is gold.

"Fuck you!"hahahahahaha

"Much better" He is annoy but is still my friend and I look after my friends.

"Night Alex"

"Night mate"

"Night guys"

* * *

¨STOMP¨

"The hell was that?"

i wake up and i star to take a look in my room.

I look around my room, is a plain room with white walls without posters,a desk with my laptop macbook of 2010, my iphone, iPod and my vita all put perfectly in place... god I AM A NEAT FREAK. I check my iphone clock…4 am…dammit those assholes didn't go to sleep.

I open the door of my room and head down stairs.

"Hey assholes you better have a good excuse to wake me up on the star of the weekend"

Then I look at 2 figures in the room.

"Hey am talking with…you"

"RAARGTH"

SHIT SEB WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU … LOOK LIKE A… oh NO.

"BACK OFF" then the other figure turns at me.

"NO KEN NOT YOU TOO" shit they both look like risen what happen…

Jensen told me that if a Risen injures you, you start turning into a risen…but all that was just a dream…right?.

Shit they are coming closer…I need to backou-huh?!

Shit they got me, back to the wall…wait.

WHERE DID THEY GET THOSE SWORDS? Plot convenience I guest.

*STAB*

Urrk

Dammit…not…again.

* * *

"AAAHH"

Shit I'm sweating bullets.

What was that, the hell is AAUHH dammit.

My arms hurt…no fuck that my everything hurts.

Where am I? It looks like a medical tend.

…

WHAT THAT FUCK HAPPEN TO ME?!

I got bandages all over me, I don't have a shirt right now and I can see my chest all cover in bandages as well as my both arms.

I remember risen attacking me and then everything turn red and then…blue eyes?

I need to leave now and find Jensen.

Stand up aahg hijo de pu-it hurts.(son of bi-)

Ok now walk…good at lest my legs are fine.

...

Fuck that dream I can believe I have a nightmare, for a minute I believe I was back…but I can't go back I'm death…dammit!.

I look at people in the street, they look depress…well of course Alex is the apocalypse.

There's a big variety of people in the street: old people, some kind of guards, hell there's even children…

Where am I, Is this Ylisstol?

Some buildings are destroyed; I can see what is supposed to be the rest of a castle tower in the center of the city.

So I made it, I'll keep the celebration for later.

...

Shit is cold in here; I need to find some cloths.

Auugt my sides hurt too, I'm basically holding my sides in pain while walking on the street.

…hey look a cloak …finder keepers I guest…

Wow I was about to steal something that belong to a refuge…how low can I fall?

No, better leave it there I don't want to find out that belong to a sick orphan; my conscience is already fuck up.

...

Blue eyes, blue eyes, blue eyes the last thing I remember was a girl with blue eyes, not important right now, focus Alex.

Where's Jensen right now?

Did he make it, or did a risen find him?

*Cough*if I star coughing blood I have a problem…no I'm fine…well fine is a term that I'm using in a bad way…FOR HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN WALKING.

Really…this….is…bad.

Shit I feel tire….AGAIN.

No, no more naps I need to keep goi-

*STUMP*

Shit I ran into something… or…some…one.

"Hey…there...no time…no see" the subject in front of me is a girl with both blue eyes and hair, and a golden sword that am sure as hell cut more than the table knife ,excuse of a sword that a get with my, in my traveling with Jensen.

"Are you ok?"Says the bluenette

"y-you don't look too g-good" turns out there's more people behind her, the one who just talked is a raven hair girl clutching a bow on her chest…

"*cough*I am OK"¨fall in one knee¨"no, I am not OK"

¨faint¨

* * *

**Jensen**

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"a don't know' "

"THEN START LOOKING"

This blond blockhead is the only healer in this place and he lost his most recent patient.

"We found him" the redhead in heavy armor appear behind me.

"Were was he?"Says the healer

"He stumbles with Lucina on her way here"

"Take me with him" I am going to teach him a lesson for scarring me to death,

"Follow me"

* * *

"Where is him?!"

"He is asleep now"

"Bloody hell" this idiot need 3 weeks of healing and now he is making a jog.

"¨mumble¨blue occhi" ...Italian? I hear him curse in Spanish a couple of times, so he knows Italian as well, blue occhi… blue eyes?

Then I look at the person beside him.

Oh….

"ha…..haha…hahahahahahaha" oh wow he is aiming high a princess no lest, poor bastard.

I like this kid he is a sharp one a little bit of work and he will be great.

"Is there a problem mister Jensen?"The princess asks me.

"Oh nothing dear, haha it just that you left a good impression on him" if he is thinking about you while asleep.

She looks at me with a puzzle face.

"Now let's take him back on the medical tent"

Reminds me of myself back then.

…Snow.

* * *

looking for a lost life only brings pain and suffering for every one , just forget about it and keep going with the life you have.-Jensen

* * *

**I don´t know if i feel proud of this chapter or ashame, i manage to release it in a week day with a difference of 3 days with chapter 4, this episode have the cliche of going back to Alex normal life but i did a twist on purpose: this part is to show more character development and to make more reference to our every days life, as for why a nightmare...well all the children say in one point of the story about they nightmares so Alex is having some development in that...**

**as for blue eyes ...Alex is an idiot who cannot get the shoe out of his mouth went talking to woman blue eyes and the Red eyes is of course a foreshadowing for something else.i got the idea of that out of the trope of blue oni and red oni(future chapter title).**

**and PUT THE TORCHES AND FORKS DOWN i didn't pair Alexxlucina...yet,IS ONLY A FORESHADOW PEOPLE CALM DOWN.**

**hey recommendation time:last time i mention a fanfic in the last chapter(daydreams and nightmares by lambentlodestar) i dont know why i did it she and her fic are very popular,but i feel good, sorta like i help the community of writers so i´m doing it every now and then sooo.**

***ahem*have you ever read sins of self insert by re-vegeance-0,cliches of fanfic, attack on titan reference, funny as hell, OC that make sense AAAND the main protagonist is name after a metroid character who by the way is awesome, so yeah go and read it.**

**if this week go as smooth as it is now maybe have chapter 6 for the weekend.**

**remember PM review and all that good stuff**

**...now to wait for koryandrs to pop out and tell my how bad a screw up(XD just kidding man,you are a big help)Ace out.**


	6. Chapter 6-Of tacticians and men

I don't own Fire Emblem or any of it characters

* * *

Koryandrs: I don't know what you mean by voices (sarcasm maybe? I don't know, sorry if it not) last time I check I was sucking at writing on every aspect, as for the nouns I kinda forget about that so thanks for pointing that out.

Gunlord500: well that's what I try to do amuse you guys with my silly history and references.

Fun fac: the Metal Gear codex IS MY RINGTONE in real life.

* * *

Chapter 6: of tacticians and men.

* * *

**Jensen**

"Can I leave now?"

"Alex, if you ask me again I will personally shock you to death with my tome" this boy have no patience, he fancy himself indestructible.

"Come on Jensen its fine, a can walk now" yes, I notice yesterday you fool.

"After your little escapade, I don't have a doubt, walking around half naked with a wound in your body was a stupid idea"

"I am full of dumb ideas remember" for the love of …

"No, you are not, you are smarter than that!"

"Jensen is fine, I am totally and OOUCH, BRADY! You are taking a bandage off, how in the bloody hell you hurt me" ahh karma, the cut was deep so he will still feel pain.

"Quit ya´ winning" quit ¨YOUR¨ winning; I can't believe he is the healer of this place, I got to admit Alex use to look like a street punk but this boy wins the price.

"Ya bloody asshole" Alex tent to be a little brutish, but the boy is kind in the inside, that's the way he is.

"What wan´ a fight?"Oh don't you dear.

"Trying to pick a fight with the injure guy, really manly of you" got you.

"So you ARE injured" checkmate.

"Oh come on that's cheating, Brady help me out"

"Brady leave, Alex and I need to talk"

Reluctant the healer leave the tent.

"Listen Jensen, I know it was stupid for me to-"

"I am not mad at you for leaven the tent" That's not the point.

"Then what is it?"

"What happen to you at the gate 2 weeks ago?" I know what happen but I want to listen to what he has to say.

"Well…you know"

"Come on kid I will not bite you" yet

"I was waiting for you to come back, then there was silent" the pup and I find out that if it's too quiet there's probably a risen nearby.

"So there were risen right?"

"yes, there was around 30 or more" A big number, turn out that there was an attack on both the south and north gate, that would explain why there was no one at the gate the time we arrive, they were either hiding and scare or fighting in the north gate, I don't know who but someone is leading the risen in a more coordinated way.

I doubt is Grima himself.

"Why didn't you run away?" he could make it out.

"Hell I don't know Jensen, I think I was waiting for you or I was worried for the people in the other side of the gate or if I was thinking at all!"He was worried about the people in the other side? I don't think he even knew if there were people in the first place…he is actually a little bit naïve,

"Well, look at you now for playing hero, you get a scar" indeed now he have a scar on his chest now.

"You don't think is a little bit of a hypocrite for you to talk about scars*ahem*your eye" he say rolling his eyes

"Apparently you didn't lost your sarcasm with the last visit of lady death"

"Lady Fortune hates my guts but lady death turns out to be my best friend" what does he mean by that? Did he died already…I need to know if he is one of us.

"Keep going" this is the only way to find out.

"Well I was fighting the risen until I deplete my tome" I remember, he was casting spells left and right" then there were a couple of risen they weren't just brutes, those ones were more smart like they got the objective to put me down, they attack me at the same time" so that validate my theory on the risen bean lead by someone, a Grimleal maybe?

"And then what happen?"This is it.

"I was injure, about to die and then I start to see everything in red" red? ...just like his eyes in that moment.

"And the risen?"

"Black silhouette" lethality? … No lethality is with one enemy, Alex turn into a killing machine and he look like he was in some sort of trance.

"And then?"

"I didn't feel any pain at all, I felt like I was stronger, like the risen were just meat bags to cut down" they kinda are kid but still, Alex never was that aggressive even with the risen.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"…Yes" just what I thought, it his blessing.

"Did you feel any kind of emotion?"

"Anger mostly but then I feel secure and I actually enjoyed all that"

…this kid didn't get a blessing he got a curse; well all blessing are curses sometimes.

"I was afraid to die again, angry with the risen for all the things they do and then I start killing them" with a grin in your face if a remember…WAIT DID HE JUST SAY DIE AGAIN

…

…

He is one of us…

Shit.

WHY what are you trying NOW?

I need to pull myself together…

"Is that all?"

"Well I fainted for a couple of seconds and went I wake up I saw that girl with blue eyes" oh that.

"Yes I know I was the one that find you, then she arrive, her name is Lucina by the way, she is the boss around here" I wonder how he will react.

"Lucina….wait she is the leader of the resistance?"

"Well yeah blue occhi is the member of the royal family, she got the brand of the exalt on her left eye, remember what I told you about the royal blood? How they get a mark in their body" hum? No reaction.

…

"So she is a princess then"

…

"WAIT BLUE OCCHI?!"Oh the face this kid is having right now is a strange one, strange indeed: is a mix between a blush and a face of dread"please, PLEASE tell me I didn't do anything stupid"

"Well… you walk out of the medical tent while you were still injure, scare me to death, fainted in the middle of the street and start mumble something about blue eyes"

"In front of her?"

"She was right next to you"

"DAMMIT I lead a curse life" a curse of shame…

The kid has no idea what is to lead a curse life…but if his destiny is to be a hero then he will found out.

"Hello?"?

Speaking of the devil.

"Well hello princess. How have you been?"

"Hello mister Jensen, can I speak to Alex for a moment?"

I turn to look at Alex… WOW watch out boy, if you keep going that red am going to believe you have a fever or something.

"m-me!?"

"Yes if it not too much of a bother"

"n-no of course not" wow this boy is a mess in the ladies department, but then again so did I.

"Well ill leave you two uccelli amore alone"(love birds) oh the joy, I'm having right now.

"Fottiti!"(Fuck you)

Well my job here is done.

I leave the tent for those 2 to have privacy but I have an idea why she of all people is here, I feel ashamed for what I did to Alex but is a burden he need to have for one reason or another.

Anna is not dumb to give this boy that attire and that equipment.

…

This just proves everything; the kid DID come out of the outrealm gate.

…just like me, like all the others.

But if he is here then there's a chance there's more out there or about to be.

Why now? that day I fell something strange, like something just didn't feel right, and then I see a boy in the road too clean and too far away of any live civilization, use the same technique of the poor old man to bring people to Ylisstol, but this one feel different he acted like no one in this world are suppose to act, then he start asking question about things that a kid would know and then give the excuse of coming out of a boat without knowing that there are no more boats left because Grima and the risen destroy them all if they try to escape or to fight back; All this evidence and now the kid show something that a normal peasant or sailor cannot do, a blessing give only to warriors of other realms to fight.

Why here if she is awaking heroes, why bringing him here in this apocalypse, why not send him before all this even happen.

…is because of me?

* * *

**Alex**

"Well I'm honored but I stink I got to recover first"

she want me to be part of the resistance and help out, I don't know why she is asking a total estranger to join her and her friends but I guess I don't have too much of a choice here, that WAS one of my plans went I get to Ylisstol and here I am .

"I appreciated your understanding"

"Is not a problem, I would like to protect this place and the people" I wish I could make a difference here; this is my home now after all.

She smiles at me…yeah that…is quite cute, maybe she is happy that I join, but why? I am sure that she must get all sorts of recruits or since this is a resistance train civilians to be soldiers.

"Thank you, I'll take my leave then" good I don't think I can keep with this conversation, I don't know how to address to royalty and…if she drop another one of those smiles I would probably get a Japanese anime style nose bleed…what the hell is wrong with me first Anna and now this.

I'm pathetic.

"Oh, one more thing" oh god.

"What is an ochi?"…

DAMMIT… play dumb.

"Never heard of it?"

"No I never heard a language likes that, what is it from chon sin?"

"Wait, never heard of a language like that before?" like ever?

"No never and those words that you and Jensen where speaking a minute ago neither"

…

…

"That's nothing princess" Just what I thought.

"Lucina, please you don't need to put the honorific"

"O-oK, good bye Lucina"

She makes a bow and leave.

I need to thing about this. Jensen can't be …can he?

I…

I need to dress first and then ask Jensen.

My clothes or what remained of them are resting in a chair…Shit even the chainmail is destroyed how much the risen cut me.

…

Well…now what?

Wait, Jensen say he bring me some cloths, now where is …there.

It looks like a sleeveless tunic…red…not a color I am very fond of right now but beggars can't be choosers, a chainmail but this one looks thin.

…

Ready, let's go.

"hey where' think ya going?" oh oh busted.

"Brady, sup´ buddy" back away slowly.

"Alex you still´ injure"

"Come on Brady, I'm just going to get Jensen"

"Did you talk to him already´?"

"Lucina came by to talk to me, so he left"

"Oh soo what you two talk´ about?"

"She want me join you guys"

The hole team is around 10 people or so if Jensen told the truth, I don't know all of them yet. I just met Brady because he was my healer, nice guy he maybe look tough in the outside but he is kind, a nice guy to have around. Then there's Lucina… the princess of this place and now my new boss….god I'm screwed, there was a girl with Lucina yesterday…I think…she was an archer I'm not sure, yesterday was a weird day… I CANT BELIVE I COMPLIMENT A GIRL IN ITALIAN my mother would be proud…mother…do I still have that?

…

Yep still here my mother necklace the reason why I didn't let Anna take my sizes without the pants…A little golden chain with a cross on it, I was not too much of a believer myself but is the last thing I got from here before I left to the U.S with Seb and Ken, when Anna turn back I put the necklace on the trousers, I even thing I did it without thinking it actually.

"Hey are you´ ok"

"Yeah" I put the necklace back into one of the pockets of the pants…trousers erm…fuck it "I just remember something"

"Well like a was´ saing is good to have a guy like you around, after what ya did in the gate"

"You knew?"

"Everyone in da city know" oh great everyone will think am some kind of blood thirty freak "is ok for ya to go and look´ for that Jensen guy"

"Thanks Brady"

"No problem"

…

* * *

2 days later

* * *

2 days and no sign of Jensen I been asking people and they don't know where he is but that's not what they been telling me turns out they were even witnesses when I did my little stunt in the south gate like Brady says. They don't look scare of me, hell I even dare to say they look a little bit more relaxed with me around, maybe that's why Lucina want me to join the resistance, a moral boost.

What happen to me back then? …I was angry, scare, depress and all sorts of emotions past by me, maybe that what they call go berserk…and my vision turning red? Maybe a got some blood on my eyes back then.

Hey is that? ...JENSEN.

It IS.

"HEY JENSEN!" look at me you prick.

"Oh Alex is good to see you!" well it was very hard to find you.

"Hey where have you been? I been looking for you for 2 days" 2 fricking days.

"Doing some errands" FOR 2 DAYS.

"well hello there" huh when I look next to Jensen where the voice come from, I found there's a guy with…pink hair…that's a odd choice of hair color buddy…why I got the sudden feeling that I am in an anime…

Regardless he wears a blue and white color tunic with a blue shoulder guard and a have a sword on his waist.

Wait I think I know him.

"Inigo…right?" people told me about some guy name Inigo was looking for me.

"Yeah and you must be Alex" nail it.

"Yeah that's me"

"I been looking for you"

"Well what do you need?"

"I was going to ask you if you want to go and do a patrol with me" really?

"Ok, but I have no weapon"

"Not problem kid, here"

And here comes Jensen to save the day, an iron sword and an elfire tome, wow a fire tome. For what I can recall from Jensen classes in the side road the anima magic is not so different between each other. The dark magic is a little bit more complex apparently.

"Wow, where did you get those!?"

"That was part of my errand" getting me new toys…is an errant for you?

"So I guess I can go to the patrol now" I'm on a roll today, new weapons and now a can actually do something.

"Great! Let's go"

"Ok, hey Jensen can…I"and he is gone, I guess he run off went I was distracted.

…

We are almost at the gate.

"Sooo, is just you and me?"

"No, Cynthia is coming too" oh boy a new name, I wonder who she is.

"Cynthia?"

"She is our Pegasus rider, you will notice her"

"Notice her?"She got a freaking Pegasus. How I will NOT notice her.

"FEAR EVILDOERS!" DA FUCK? "THE WIND OF JUSTICE HAS COME!"

The next thing I see is a Pegasus landing in front of me…

"Oh notice her!"I say to Inigo, who is just smiling at the scene.

"Alex this is Cynthia" he say pointing at the girl on top of the winged animal.

She is quite short, light brown hair arranged in two short ponytails, wears a blue and white tunic, a chest plate and… she is not wearing pants…must. Resist. To. Look.

The tunic makes some sort of skirt but still…

She drops off the Pegasus.

"hello-UUPS"

…and then she fall faceplant into the ground like a baka.

I run to see if she is ok.

"Hey are you all right?"

"Yeah am fine!"

She jump back up and dust herself out.

"Hello Cynthia, still trying to make an entrance worth of a hero and failing"

"Hello Inigo! Still trying to impress the ladies and failing"You need ice for that, because you just got burn

Inigo blushes and make a sound of defeat.

"Hello! You are Alex right?" she has a smile that could melt an iceberg.

"Yes I am! And you are Cynthia?" why am I repeating everything!? I know she is Cynthia because Inigo just told me; maybe I'm bean polite I guess.

"Yup!"

"Well we all know each other now, let's go and do that patrol" what can I say am impatient. It had been 3 whole days in bed or looking for a bloody idiot who wasn't even here in the first place.

"Wait, he is coming?"Yes girly I am.

"He is and we will see*whisper*"?What are they talking about?

"oooh ok" then she turn to look at me "this is great! I need 3 persons to try out that awesome hero pose I been practicing" but if you have been practicing that pose why you need 3 persons…you know what? I don't even care anymore.

"Let's go"

* * *

I learned that if you are in a road trip with people you will learned a lot of thing about them.

Cynthia wants to be a hero but not a simple hero A REAL HERO. She has been poking me to do a hero pose and speech with her if we find any risen, she always smiling an talking about hero this or hero that, but I don't find her that annoying, actually I think is pretty cute of her to have a dream that big.

Is nice to see people still having dreams in this place.

Inigo …is …an odd case the guy is nice and all but he smile too much and he seen to be hiding something he has been stumbling with words and are about a something he don't want me to know…

For what I heard out of Cynthia he is a Casanova-wanna-be.

"I see something over there" Inigo says while scanning the area.

Is a village and indeed there's movement in there.

I turn to Cynthia to tell her, and then I stop for a moment to think…

D´oh *facepalm* why didn't I think of that before.

"Cynthia can you fly over there and see what's in there and come back?"

"okie dokie!" she was about to take off but I remember something so I stop her.

"Try to not go too close to it, maybe is a trap"

"Okay here I go!"

And then she was gone.

"Nice thinking" that was Inigo who was right next to me.

"Not at all, that's a tactic that Jensen told me" I don't know why Jensen teach me a tactic of recon went neither of us have a flying mount."I remember it when I saw Cynthia Pegasus"

I don't know what the chromosome X have that let only females the only ones allowed to tame Pegasus, Jensen didn't know either he just say ¨maybe is something about dexterity¨.

"She is coming back" and indeed she is.

She landed, fall face first into the ground and step in front of me.

"Report" wow I sound like a captain or something.

"There are risen there" I knew it.

"How many"

"10 of them, I think they saw me"

"That's bad" that's Inigo, finally his smile disappear for a moment but then he look at me and it come back.

"If they saw you then they are coming this way" I'll give then like 5 minutes before they arrive.

"I will prepare to make an entrance"

"No, I need you here to fend them off with me and Inigo" there's no time for planning entrances or what-not's

"B-BUT-"

"no buts you'll wait here with us"

And now she is pouting

…

…!

It is the most heartbreaking thing I ever seen.

"Maybe...a speech won't hurt" just stop doing that I feel like I hit a puppy.

"YES! The risen won't see it coming" oh no they won't.

"Here they come"

"FACE ME MONSTERS OF EVIL CAUSE I, CYNTHIA THE HEROINE OF THE HALIDOM WILL MAKE YOU TASTE JUSTICE"…what. In. the. Bloody. Hell. Was .that?

Wait she is going for the-

"WAIT YOU IDIOT!"

"What now?!" are you suicidal!

"Those are archers, if you get too close they will shoot you down" I don't know how fast they will, but I don't intend to find out.

"Oh right I forgot!"

…wow…she is an idiot.

Or since she look too kawaii a baka.

"Ok here I come!"

"WAIT"

"Oh what now?!"Wow she is mad at me because I don't let her do that heroic bullshit.

"Those are mages" I count them 2 mages, 3 ax men, 2 archers and 3 swordsmen "if they got any wind tomes you are as good as death"

"So who I attack then?"

"Go for the swordman"

"Go!" and she is away…god lord woman, you are more impatient that I am.

She will be safe against the swordsmen, Jensen explain to me about a rock-paper-scissor system with weapons. Swords are more easy to maneuver against the brutish attack of an axe and more easy to parry, axes are more powerful than lances and since they are need to be use in close distance they can fight against the lances if they manage to get close enough and lances have more range and are hard to parry for a sword. There are other factors but I don't remember right now.

"Impressive, what are my orders then?" Inigo say with a smile on his face.

"THIS IS THE END, FRIEND!"…

"She is having a blast with all this" I guess she feel like a hero when she fight the risen, ok back to Inigo "muhh?...go for the axmen, I'll try to take the archers down then you and I will take the mages, tell Cynthia once sheis finish to keep doing recon, if she finds more risen tell her to come back with us so we can think of something"

… WOW WHERE DID THAT CAME FROM?!

Jensen classes really help me out…wait.

…DAMMIT I forgot to talk to Jensen.

Well I guess I am going to wait until HE finds me because I will not go and waste another 2 days of my life to go and play find the needle in the hay stack.

"I'll be going then"

"Good luck mate" living with a British man turn upside down my entire lingo.

"Ok you bastards come on!"

One of the archers shot and arrow I step back to dodge it.

"Miss me, idiot!" I don't think taunting will make any effect but is still fun to do.

I start chanting the spell.

I can fell the fire generating in the palm of my hand.

"ELFIRE!" hit him.

The second one took his place and shot an arrow …miss again, what are this guy's strormtroopers?

"Get the fuck out!" taunting a useless enjoyment.

"ELFIRE!" nail it.

"Ah the satisfaction" I fell better now; even I fell a little bit stronger.

"HEY INIGO ARE YOU DONE?" I shout in the middle of the battlefield.

He came to me running

"Yes, so is Cynthia I told her that we will take care of the mages while she go and do recon"

"Any problem with those axmen?"

"No problem; I only wish the ladies could see that"

"Don't worry, went we get back I will tell the ladies at Ylisstol how you defeat a horde of risen chiefs with one hand"

We both chuckle about that statement and how ridiculous it was.

"Yeah I appreciate that, maybe we should go and drink some tee together sometime"

"Maybe, let's take care of those mages first"

"Ok are you ready?"

He nods.

"GO!"We start approaching the pair of mages.

We both draw our swords.

"Get ready" I advance to attack the mage.

*SLASH*

Hit him but he is still up…SHIT he is charging his spell…This is going hurt.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Inigo appear in front of me.

"Go ahead"

*SLASH*he finish him up.

Round 2…fight.

"I'll smash you"

*SLASH*

I cut him right in the in one hit.

"bien"(nice)

"Look whose back" Cynthia is back and she is not in a hurry like before "everything is clear?"

"yep!"

"How did you handle those swordsmen?"

"It was easy peasy!"

"So that village was the end of the road then?"I ask to Inigo.

"Yes this was a success all thank to you Alex" the hell did I do?

"Patrols are not very successful I suppose?"

"Not all the time"

"Well let's go then we don't want to jinx it"

* * *

Uff that was a nice walk, we kill risen, no one die and I did something for the people here; the less risen the better.

"We are back, so Alex want to go and talk to the ladies with me?"

"Maybe later"

"Inigo!"

A new voice appear, I turn around to see a girl in armor and WHAT THE HELL WITH THOSE SHOULDER PLATES.

The girls have an above average height, red neck-long hair and wear full armor including some very BIG shoulder guards.

"Oh, Kjelle hello" he is pissing his pants right now; well at least I don't need to ask her name…K-JE-LLE what an odd name that is.

She turns to look at me and Cynthia, and stare at me for a couple of seconds.

"Lucina want to talk to you" uhhh you piss the boss lady.

"Suck to be you" I put my hand on his shoulder to re-affirm that statement." let's go Cynthia"

That Kjelle girl keeps staring at me before refocusing on Inigo.

Hum? My bitch-o meter tells me she is a complete hardass…

I'm guessing Jensen is missing again; Brady must be tending some patient, Lucina is talking with Inigo and even if she is free I don't think I can make a conversation without stumbling with words.

…so that let me with only one person.

"So Cynthia, need help with something?"

She gives me a smile.

"You can help me prepare my hero speech for the next time we fight"

Lovely.

* * *

After a day of killing risen and hero speeches, I think I deserve a nap.

Still no clues where that prick of Jensen went, but I don't care anymore.

"hello Alex, how fare are you?"OK ALEX you can do this she is your boss now you don't need to make a fool of yourself or a bigger fool in this case.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking" SUCCES I manage to say a coherent sentence.

"Inigo told me about the patrol" oh so he tries to put the spotlight on my so he can get away…sneaky bastard…wait but the patrol was a success.

"Told you about what?" NO SHIT THAT MAKES ME SOUND LIKE AM ANGRY BACK OUT, BACK OUT."I-I mean what exactly did he say to you?"

"He says that thank to you him and Cynthia come back unharmed"

"Well both of them are very good fighters"

"I see" I hate to have all this attention ESPECIALLY from the boss lady.

"Regardless I thank you for all your efforts today"

"Not a problem, I like to help out the people of Ylisse"

"If you need anything just let me know" that's kind of you.

"Well if you can do anything with these clothes …I don't like it too much, I prefer my old clothes"

"Well maybe there's something we have for you on your size"

"I would appreciate that thanks" oh god I make a request on day 1 to change my uniform, am an idiot"good night"

"Good night" I will not make a comment about how they know is night went the sky is always red.

* * *

*Poke*…*poke*

Oh my god who is the brave soul that is trying to wake me up.

I open my eyes to find out.

Hey that's the girt I meet the day I fainted…

"h-hello"

"*YAWN*hello"

The girl wears a green outfit with squares on it and an arm protection, she also carries a bow, so an archer then.

"I came by to leave you this" she is holding a box.

"Leave it there" I say pointing at the ground…next to the bed I been sleeping on, is basically a refugee camp and the bed are made of hay."Thank you…"

"Noire" that's a pretty name…the girl look like a deer in front of a headlight, is she scare of me?

"Also Lucina and the rest wanted to meet you"!

OH SHIT that's not good.

"I be there in a minute" she make a bow and leave … I swear all the girls in this place are cute…

Don't think about that right now.

Ok first get dress and then go and meet the others.

I check the box…

Well hello there.

The box contains a longcoat with a hoodie just the way I like it the only difference with these one is the design is like the tunic Inigo was wearing. The only difference with the tunic version one is that this one is open on the front and the white strip is on the arms rather than the torso.

* * *

Wow 12 people are waiting for me… what did a do now?!

I can recognize some people out of all this; I can see Inigo, Brady, That Kjelle chick, Cynthia, Noire and Lucina. The rest I don't know there's a guy with some glasses and a big hat…I am hoping he is not Logan, a guy with dark armor and a mask (BATMAN?!)With pink hair… really all that manliness and you dyed your hair pink, a guy with long hair and apparently he is wearing a furcoat or he is the fur coat with 2 ponytails , there's even a child here probably around her 13 with green hair (I am not surprise) and …elf ears?Ok moving on there's a girl who is trying so hard not to give a fuck that is unbelievable fake and a blond guy holding his left arm right now (is he injure?)…and that's about it.

"Hello…everyone?"

"Hello, Alex" that's the boss lady

"Did you guys need me for something?"Please don't tell me I screw up.

"We call you here for a reason"

"To introduce me to the group?"

"Yes but first we need to ask you a favor" A favor?

"Jensen told us-"that's a bad start" that you are a tactician"

…

…

"A what now?"

"Are those allegations true?"

"Define tactician" I feel like am in court for something that I didn't do.

"Inigo told us that you bear knowledge of battle tactics" interrupts the guy with the hat.

"Is true, he help us out in a patrol yesterday Cynthia,me and him against 10 risen" So that's what he was talking with Lucina yesterday…

"Jensen told you this?"So that's why they want me to join them.

"Yes he spoke about him teaching you tactics" tactics are not enough he teach me about logistic and… DAMMIT I'm contradicting myself.

"But I'm been just been here just for a couple of weeks and most of that time asleep"

"You told me that you wanted to help the people of Ylisse" SHIT she is looking at my soul with those eyes.

Jensen, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME I CAN HAVE THE LIFE OF THIS PEOPLE IN MY HANDS…

…

…

"What do you want from me?"

"We all voted on this, with everything we heard and see we want you to be our tactician"

…

"OK"

She gave me a smile but I don't care I just do something that I don't want to do…but if I don't do it then who else will? If is not me then who?

* * *

There a saying about all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good men do nothing. Then the good men do it because they knows no one else will except them- Edmund Burker with an add on by Alexander.

* * *

**Holy chapters batman...yeah this one was actually going to be 3 chapters but next week i will be tight,how tight you ask? as tight as a nuns ass,yeah that tight...so i put them all together, the names of the chapters were suppose to be uccelli amore (love birds), patrol border and when all men do nothing. The later still not complete but it will be finish at the start of chapter 7.**

**song while writing: lust SIN from the blazblue OST**

**Explanation time:**

**No Alex will NOT, i repeat WILL NOT replace Robin in the story,this is more of a character development/i will hit you in the nuts with a hammer later thing-y**

**i try to write the characters in a way that they are not OOC(out of characters). **

**Cynthia personality remind me of Emi from Katawa Shoujo, a little bit tomboyish but still girly, and that hero shenanigans is very fun but hard to write.**

**Inigo is Sunohara from Clannad sometimes but he still got his unique personality**

**Brady is Kanji from Persona 4 hands down.**

**¨bien¨mean nice in both Spanish and French.**

**The Logan that Alex is talking about is ¨big hat¨Logan from dark souls.**

**What is Jensen talking about all this time will be reveal in chapter 10 or so.**

**the children have the hair color of each respective mother because i am not doing parings yet ...thats a delicate theme in the fire emblem community.**

**and it make sense that the children need a tactician(in the next chapter i will explain how they know about how Alex is a tactician) as for Morgan is stated that she/he is from another realm... but Alex is not exactly in a known realm by the game...i explain in duo time.  
**

**Recommendation time:**

**this chapter name come from the fanfic "Of wyverns and men" by komina12345, a love story of one of the most underrated character in fire emblem awakening, a back story of Robin, really cool OCs and plot twist.**

**Remember to PM ,review and all that stuff.**

**Ace out.**


	7. Chapter 7-When the stars cry

I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening, I only own my OCs.

* * *

Koryandrs: I swear man, I don't know what the fuck are you talking about…speech patter maybe, like the way they are not out of character…anyway you can PM me if you want to talk about It, everyone can PM me I don't mind.

* * *

Chapter 7: When the stars cry.

* * *

**Stella-heroes realm.**

I wonder when mommy is coming back…

Even miss Patrick left already…

"GIVE ME THAT"

Hum?

There still people here…

"B-but my mom give it to me!"

What is happening?

"YOU THINK I CARE YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

"Hey, leave him alone" I stand in the middle of the 2 boys.

"OH WHAT NOW!"

"You think you can take everything because you are bigger than us?"

"Stella is alright"

"Don't worry James; I can take care of this"

James study in the same classroom as me, the boy in front of us is one year older and his father is member of the fathers counsel, so he is always bullying us because he cannot get in troubles.

"Listen to me girly, I don't hit girls so why don't you go and left me and your boyfriend alone"

"I don't hit girls either but I think you are a pretty ugly girl, so I won't mind"

"oooooooh" James start making the sound of Regular Show.

*giggle*

"Oh THAT'S IT-"He is about to hit me.

"eeeek"

"MISTER MARTINEZ, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"M-miss Patrick, y-you see I was about to-" I thought she left.

"Hit me" I say turning to miss Patrick.

"It that so?"

"WELL YOU LITTLE-"He say making a fist with his hand.

"Little what?"

"A-A-A my father you se-"

"Your father is in the school right now, he watch the whole ordeal and sent me to find you"

Busted.

"Go now mister Martinez, he is waiting in the classroom"

I stick my tongue out while he walks back to the school.

"Miss Cavalli" she is speaking to me using my last name…oh no.

"Yes miss Patrick?"

"What where you doing fighting with an older kid? AGAIN"

"Is not my fault miss Patrick, he try to steal out of poor James here" I use my ¨I didn't do it¨ voice while patting James head.

James brush off my hand.

"Is true miss Patrick" James say to miss Patrick.

"*sigth*Stop trying to do that Stella" the teacher make her motherly voice.

"Ok"

"Now go home, I still need to deal with mister Martinez*sigth*"

"Good bye, teacher" James and I say in unison.

"…aaaand she is gone"

"Why did you do that?"

I shrug off.

"I can stand people thinking they can go a do whatever they want with others just because he is something and what-not"

"Wow you are stupid" I try to hit him but he dodge; I know he don't mean it but still…"OH there my mom, see ya Stella" and then he run off.

…

"You are pretty brave my lady" I turn to see a older woman in a sweeter with a thing covering her head "That boy was twice your size"

"He thinks he is bigger but that means nothing, if he thing he can go and order the others but he cannot do that, maybe he is just looking for something to do and he don't have friends, it's a little sad actually"

The lady smile at me.

I see a tuft of hair…"is that your real hair color" is green.

"hehe yes it is little lady"

"Oh is really pretty!"

"Thank you, I must leave now"

"Good bye!"

"Good bye"

I can hear her say something about ¨a brave one¨ while she leaves.

Oh no mommy always told me to not talk to strangers…oh well she don't look like a bad person.

…

"Where are you?"She is late again

?!

Oh that lady left something.

Is a pretty jewel, it looks like a tear made out of a golden crystal.

She is over there.

"LADY!"

I left the school and follow her into the street.

"LADY! YOU FORGOT YOUR JEWEL"

She is crossing the street I need to follow her

"HEY LADY!"

"KID WATCH OUT!"

Hum?

I can feel a green light around me.

…

I can see the lady…she is smiling but I cannot feel anything…where my body? I cannot see it; the only thing I can see is the lady and a green light…

I feel sleepy, good night…

* * *

**Anna-outrealm gate**

Ok the next hero must be on his way if lady Naga was right…

Oh there he is, still asleep.

…

!But is just a kid.

She doesn't look more than 8!

What do I do? Lady Naga already pays for my serves…but how will i explain this to a child.

I need to do something.

I search for any identification. Aha a card with her name Stella cavalli…that's a pretty name, 7 years old, I'm going to need to respond the test for her maybe a Pegasus knight would do.

… Done.

Ok lady Naga want to send her way back in…the first Plegia-Ylissel war…she want the gate to be in…ok.

Ok her dress is not that modern so I think I can send her without the change of cloth I guess.

The blessing is? Clairvoyance.

Ok where's the blessing, I check my bag to see…here.

"This will taste a little bid sour"

I make her drink the potion.

She I s starting to make noises while asleep, that mean it work.

Ok I drag the girl to the gate, she is very light.

…done.

Uuff another problem solve and my payment and the girl are safe.

She never send kids here what is she doing?

* * *

**Sebastian-heroes realm**

"There's nothing to see here!" maybe the news

…

…

"Hey Seb" Bloody hell!

"You scare me, Ken" no reaction there, don't feel sorry …ok.

"What are you watching?"

"The news" is very obvious if only you look at the screen.

"3ds is out of battery?"

"Yep"

"Oh" yeah I know.

"_In other news a traffic accident in the street of New York, now with Lisbett Silverman on the case_"

"_Thank you John, there's have been a collision with multiple vehicles on the big apple where multiple injuries and property damage have been reported, the confirmation of 2 deaths on the incident, one was from a 45 year old truck driver by the name of George Patterson responsible for the accident who die at the impact of the truck against the concrete wall and the other is from a 7 year old girl by the name of Stella Cavalli a student in the local school who die by the truck collision, the police report stated that the driver was driving by the influence of alcohol. A minute of silent fo-"_

"Hey I was watching that!"Well I don't care.

"Well now you are not!"

"Fine …want to play"

"Yeah"

I put on the disc.

"oh hell no"

"Oh hell yeah" Blazblue CS let's do this.

"Ok but I pick first" ok not that I care am sure you are going to pick Bang.

"_Ragna the bloodedge_"

…

…

…

"Ok, ok I get it" you don't need to do that"if you don't want to play just say it"

"I miss him too Seb" don't remind me.

"The only thing I miss is not needn't a job to pay the house"…

"Come on men, you miss him"

"WHY IN THE HELL THAT PIZZA SHOP DON'T DELIVERS?!"

"If not your fault men, there where witnesses, they say he was protecting a girl from being robe"

"Is funny you know, he was the last person you think he'll do a thing like that" the knight in bloody shiny armor.

"So is not your fault"

"Stop saying that I know but I cannot stop felling a little guilty you know. You weren't there went they told the news to his mother" that poor lady almost have a heart attack "I was his friend you know, from the beginning, way back"

"So I was, remember?"

"Well its ok I guess, I'm sure he would be disappointed if we keep thinking about it"

"Come on let's play"

"Let's do this"

"_Jin Kisaragi_"

"I'm leaving"

Ha, ha always work.

* * *

**Stella-prima realm.**

*sob* I don't know where to go or where am I.

It has been 2 days

*sob* where am I ?

"Hey are you ok?"

"N-no am lost and i-I don't KNOW WHERE TO GO!" is the voice of a boy but I cannot see him with the tears in my eyes.

"Hey don't cry, come on I'll help you" the boy offer his hand and I take it" What your name?"

"Stella, and you?"I clean the tears from my eyes.

"Chrom" it's a boy with a blue hair.

I giggle a little bit" I like your hair!"

He gave me a kind smile" thanks"

* * *

Death come from everywhere and everyone no matter where are you come from or who are you, is the law of life for every creature.

* * *

**This is a short chapter,remember when i say I'll explain why everyone knows about Alex been a tactician scratch that i need more time.**

**In this chapter i introduce a new hero.**

**Song while writing:stromae(papaoutai and peace or violence) and zombie (cover) by miser**

**Explanation time:**

**i'm making a wild guess on the date of the first Plegia-Ylissel war (the one chrom father started) chrom was 8 years old at the time(again I'm guessing here) **

**the jewel that Stella found is a Naga's tear. Look at the wiki if you want to know what it is.**

**The name when the stars cry is a title regards Stella, Stella mean star in italian.**

**why a child...well...I'm a sick bastard who doesn't care what other people say, and to make a point in life, the saying above mean that in this world every one can die no matter what, even children, life is not like Skyrim for example where you use a dragon killing spell on children and they are fine life of children's are precious thing but are very fragile too, i hope i didn't offend anyone, if i did I'm sorry.  
**

**the death by getting hit by a truck is a funny story of me and one of my friends.**

**me:what are you doing on my laptop?**

**friend:you'll see.**

**then he show me an anime where a girl get hit by a truck.**

**friend:so,what do you think?**

**me: another.**

**friend: another what?**

**me: no another if that anime is another.**

**friend:the hell is another?**

**Why is Anna so OOC in this ...well technically is the first time she get a kid in the outrealm gate so she was freaking out.**

**Regular Show is a cartoon where every time someone get like¨burn¨ the characters go and scream ¨ooooh¨**

**I'm calling the realm: the heroes realm is our realm(real life) outrealm gate is the door to the other realms, prime realm is the realm where the game take place and the secundo realm is the one where the children are.**

**recommendation time:**

**...nothing...yet i will recommend something next time.**

**remember to PM ,review and all that.**

**Ace out.**


	8. Chapter 8-Baptism by fire

I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening, I only own my OCs

* * *

Chapter 8: Baptism by fire.

* * *

**Alex-Despero realm.**

dammit DAMMIT.

What can I do now?…Jensen did train me in tactics on the road and I listened like a moron to every word he said in that time. Was this his plan all along?

DAMMIT how can I be that naive?

There's enough evidence against him… he contradicts himself in every corner he took and I didn't pay attention or I didn't mind at the time.

… There's nothing I can do.

"So who have the first patrol?" I ask to the group of people in front of me…the group of people that I need to take care now, to keep them alive in this hellish place.

"There is a scavenge patrol" says Lucina who is in front of me.

"Scavenge, we are low on supplies?"

"Yes we are running an alimentary and training plan for the people, in the case in hand we check our supplies and notice the weapons and food are getting lower in an alarming rate "say ¨Big hat¨…actually I would be good to start by knowing the name of all the members in the resistance or at least know them better …Got it.

"I'm in" the best way to know them is in the road"Who is in that patrol"

"Well they are going to a village on the northeast that we spotted in a patrol, we are going to send Owain , Noire, Yarne…and Nah there"

"Only 3 OK" for a mission like that is not that bad.

I can see Inigo and Brady smirking in the background and the child of the group have a face of sadness.

"No, you got it all wrong there's 4th " Lucina says to me.

"Who's the 4th one?"

"Nah"

OK now those 2 are laughing.

And then I turn to the child who is hiding her shame in with her hands…wait.

"Nah…you are Nah?"I say pointing at the girl. No that can be…the girl nodded.

Well…shit.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it"

"Is OK, I get use to it" what sort of father give her daughter a name like that.

I need a walk; I'm getting a case of retarded.

"I'll be waiting at the north gate then, I need to take a walk first"

They nodded and I take my leave.

…

I need to set my head strait.

* * *

"We are all ready?"I ask to them we are already at the north gate the guys that show up are Noire and Nah, the other 2 I don't know.

"Well first of all. Hello my name is Alex and apparently I'm going to be your tactician, I like long walks in the beach, rainy days and the sound of a risen being stab in the head"

Hey I win a laugh out of Nah; Noire is hiding a smile behind her hand, the guy with the pig tails have a face of fear and the other one have what I describe as a smug face.

I raise my hand to say hi to the 2 other males in the group.

"GAHG-oh h-hello my name is Yarne"ok Yarne is the guy with a lot of hair and the dyed pigtails, they look funny on him for a reason and did he just scream for a second.

And the other is…

"HELLO TO YOU OUR MIGHTY TACTICIAN, I AM OWAIN SCION OF LEGENDS AND HERO OF THE PEOPLE AND I CAME HERE TO HELP YOU IN YOUR QUEST OF JUSTICE AND LOOT" OH GOD no ,not another Cynthia, no fuck that this guy is up to 11 at least Cynthia looks cute while doing it.

…

"oookay, everyone is ready, weapons ,potions, everything?"Everyone nods."Show me"

This is a good way to know what I have at my reach.

Owain show me a sword, OK swordsman.

"This is my sword, the sword of heroes, the one that will spear the heard of my enemies and shall-" I stop giving a crap at the time you open your mouth.

"What about you Noire?"

"I can use dark magic but…"she is very shy.

"But you are holding a bow"

"We are out of dark tomes and…I feel better with a bow" ok archer then.

And the other 2? …

…

Both of them are showing me jewels…magical maybe?

OK mages I guess, but Jensen never told me of jewels that cast offensive magic, only healing and transportation and usually magical jewels are use in staffs.

He didn't tell me the true …well that's not surprising.

So a shy archer, a 12 year old, a guy who believe himself to be Chuck fucking Norris and a fur coat.

A baptism by fire…

"OK let's go then"

I'm carrying a bag in case we stumble upon big loot that we cannot carry in person.

* * *

We take a road in the north that will take us to the village.

I start talking with the group, first Nah I need to know how old she is and why is she here.

"So nah"

"Yeah?"

"I know you must get this every time but… how old are you?"

"Oh I'm 17"…oookay.

"Well I'm 16 so that make you older" she got the same problem as me but this time backwards.

"Well I look younger because of my Manakete blood"

"Manakete ?" Manakete ,Manakete, Manakete? … Oh."You are a dragon?" that explains the ears…and the age…

"I can turn into one yes; this is my human form"

"But you can turn at will, right?"

"Yes with this" she show me the jewel from before is spherical and have a bluish-green color "This is a dragon stone, it help me turn"

"Oh I see" Jensen didn't tell me too much about the Manakete because he says they were extinct…wait "Yarne is a Manakete?" swear he show me a similar stone.

"No, he is a Taguel"Taguel? "He turn like me but he is not a dragon, he is…more like a rabbit"

"A rabbit?...wait so those thing in his hair are not ponytails" So we got bugs bunny now.

"Nope, those are his ears"

"They look fluffy"

…

I wonder if he let me touch them…NO BAD THINKING. You DO NOT ask another dude if you can touch his ears.

I will not ask if they got more people since Jensen told me most half human, half beast were extinct…SHIT that mean I have the last 2 of those species in my hands now.

oooohhhh fuck.

Well change topic…

"So what do you think about me being your tactician?"

"Oh I was one who voted on favor" Wait so people vote against me…why did they not win…nevermind "you help Cynthia and Inigo on the Patrol"

"Do patrol then to be more problematic?"

"Well is the first time Cynthia came back without injures in her or her Pegasus" she was head first when we find the Risen.

"But you guys trust me?"

"You look trustworthy and I can smell you, your intensions aren't bad"

Ok I'm going to take that smelling part because I don't know too much about Manakete olfactory powers.

…

"Hey Alex" oh Yarne "can I ask you something?"

"Sure" don't. Think. About. The. Ears.

Ok since he is extinction I better keep him in the back…just in case, I cannot get the weight of an entire species.

"Hey Yarne I been thinking maybe you can stay in back with me if we find Risen" I think a dragon can take care of it, a bunny…that another question.

"So what did you-ufff"

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" he launches at me and hug me like I told him he won the lottery.

"What…the*cough* hell man, GET OFF OF ME"

"You don't know what this mean to me"

"Well but if troubles are too much for us, you are going to help" a can find ways to use him…I hope" what got into you a second ago?"

"I am the last of my people; I need to stay alive, for the Taguel" so the Taguel ARE extinct.

His face is saddness…shit what did a get into now.

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"EEEK, ALEX you scare me!" I didn't do anything.

"Don't worry Yarne let's find those supplies and come back, OK?" I'm so fuck right now.

This people need a miracle not a tacticians…I cannot do miracles. But again, who can?

* * *

"There's the village" Noire says pointing at the distance.

"Good do you see anything" she got a good eye.

"Yes a couple of risen"

"Wait can you guys smell that" smell what now?

"Yarne, we are not bunnies" I say pinching my nose bridge.

"I'm not a bunny!"

"I don't ca-"

"RAAAGHT" FUCK.

I manage to draw my sword in time but I'm holding it backwards, the blade is at the end of my pinky.

"Rrarr you fuck" I push the Risen back, and I switch to my tome"ELFIRE!"

"RAAAAGHT-"death, I put the tome back into his place in my coat.

"Alex are you alright?!" thank for asking, at least Noire care.

"Yeah I'm alright…He just surprise me" FUCKER "We need to move the risen probable heard that"

We move closer to the village and indeed there's risen…a shit ton of them!

"They are burning the houses" Nah points out.

"shit we got to move now" if we want to get those supplies we need to stop them from doing that.

…

* * *

"OK here the plan: Owain you will go and call their attention" you are lousy enough "and attack while you a it, the less risen the better"

"OK Alex, operation shadow killer is on its way "Shadow killer?" I will strike at them with the might of heroes like my predecessors do in their time, they will fell the steel of my blade in -"

"GET IT OWN WITH IT!"

"O-Ok" and he is gone.

"Noire I want you to cover his ass at the distance, if the risen are sneaking up behind him or you think he cannot take a risen who is approaching him, kill it…and try not to shot him or get too much attention on yourself"

"O-ok I see what I can do"

"Nah try to sneak up behind them, I can see a path probably that end into the other side of the village, and went you are there attack" I still don't know or see this dragon transformation, but it's a dragon they are useful.

"OK I'm on my way" and 3 down 1 left…to…go. Where's Yarne?

*shrurs*

SHIT there's something on that tree.

…

…

Yarne?

"What are you doing?!"

…

"Yarne, get down of there right now!"

"NO"

"YARNE!"

"NO"

…! Idea

"Yarne, I will burn down the tree if you don't come out of there"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I have a tome; I can do whatever I want"

… No respond…be that way.

"ELF-"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT, I'm coming down"

He slide down the tree and then look at my empty hands.

I was not going to kill Yarne.

"YOU LIE TO ME"

"Do you really believe I will kill you? Come on Yarne am better than that"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I need you to cover my back, if that's ok with you?"

"Ok but don't overdo it"

"Deal"

* * *

Ok I can see the village is divided in 2 parts. I'm with Yarne in the entrance of the village while Noire and Owain are in the plaza.

"Incoming, Yarne pre-"

! What happen?

There's a dome made out of rocks here…did Yarne dig it?

*POW*

"Hijo de puta!"(son of bitch)

Theres a giant big fucking rabbit in front of me.

"Yarne?"

"Sorry did I scare you?"

"KINDA!" well I deserve that, I scare him a couple seconds ago "Nevermind, there's risen around here"

"OK l-let's go"

Block and stab!

OK one less, now let's-

*POW*

"RAAAARRG" and I see a risen flying off in the distance.

… TEAM RISEN FLYING OFF AGAAAING ¨ping¨…oh Sebastian stupidity is contagious.

Yarne don't have a weapon but he don't need one went he is in his rabid form; he can use his back legs to kick the risen and pretty hard by the way.

"Nice job, Yarne"

"Thanks"

OK let's go to the plaza and… SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT THE FIRE, OK, OK think.

Oh idea!

"Yarne, stay here and try to put the fire out I'm going to check on Owain and Noire"

"WATCH OUT!"

I turn and I see a mage risen about to cast a spell…oh shit….

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!"

Say what now!?

"RRaagh-"

The risen is death apparently an arrow…

Noire thank you gods, but there's something different, her shy expression is now one of rage.

"HAHAHAHAHA" and now she is doing a evil laugh.

"Hey Noire, are you OK?"

"YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF TACTICIAN LEFT ME WITH THAT IDIOT OF A WARRIOR, YOU ARE LUCKY I'M NOT PUTTING AN ARROW IN BETWEEN YOUR EYES"

…

…

Wow…just wow, an insult against me , against Owain and a death treat… worst thing is, I think one of Sebastian ex's did the same thing…

Hey what that? …she got something on her hands…and it look evil as fuck.

"What's that?" I say while grabbing the thing.

Its looks like a voodoo talisman.

"G-give it back" and she is back to shyness. What the hell is this thing?

"what is this thing?"

"Is an amulet from my mother"

…

"Here, but keep it safe" I put her amulet on her pocket, she smile at me for a second.

…

I don't need this sentimental bullshit. She is fine; she is with gab right now.

…

Shit.

"There's more risen"

She is right there's risen reinforcement coming front the other side of the village.

*ROAR*

Aaaand they all get burn extra crispy by a giant pink dragon…let me guess.

"Nah?"

"Sorry I'm late, I find risen on the way" OK there's something really wrong when a giant dragon speak with the voice of a child…

"Good thing you came when you did"

"New orders tactician" I kind of like the name tactician, I am not going to argue that am actually an strategist.

Now that I think about it. Jensen classes plus the shit ton of strategy game I play really are helping out. And they told me video games don't teach you anything.

"Noire stay with Yarne and put out the fires, Yarne you hear me before try to put out the fire with Noire"

"But how?"

"Kick dirt into the fire. That would do the trick" Yarne nodded and transform into his Taguel thing.

"Nah fly around the village and stop the reinforcements"

"OK. What about you?"

"I'll go with Owain and finally secure this village"

Everyone nods and go and do their tasks.

* * *

"Hey Owain how you are holding up?"

"A Alex how fare are you, my sword hand and I were slaying risen with the might of the heroes "

"Yeah that's nice"

Oh look a risen.

"ELFIRE!" hit and he is burning in the ground.

And there's another one.

I let the tome rest for I while. I draw my sword.

"Go to hell!" slash in the torso and another one bite the steel.

"By the feather of Caedes Pegasus; you master the arcane arts as well as the sword play"

"Well I got a good master" when he is not a fucking liar.

"But still you face the evil creatures like they are nothing, with a might of a thousand men in their last fight" last fight? Are you killing me already!"But you cannot compare to my sword hand and I"

"What is that sword hand of yours?"

"AH so you are curios, well ask no more friends I will show you"

And then he tock his left gauntlet off.

"Look friend the mark of the exalt" That's!

"You are relative of Lucina!?"

"Ah yes my dear cousin"

"So you are royalty then"

"Ha ha yeah right, hard to believe" he sound normal when he talk like that, it doesn't sound force… so he is not a retard just an actor…or an idiot.

Risen

"ELFIRE!" maybe I misjudge him.

Oh they just keep coming.

"Hand …hungers …"

and now Owain is cutting that risen into pieces.

Wow Owain …I got to admit his sword play is better than mine and his stance is much better as well as it his footing.

"Nice one Owain"

"Back Alex, my sword hand is hungry for blood"

… Damn.

"OK mister hungry hand lets go, I see a couple of risen in the other side of this plaza"

I walk away from that scene.

"Wait Alex, don't leave me!"

* * *

"Got this" I finish a risen that Owain injure a second ago.

There only one left.

"The spirit of the heroes is running in my vanes impatience, lets finish this"

"Raaarght ki-ll all sur—vi-vors" a risen chief.

"There you are love, I been looking for you" I love to taunt the risen for some reason "come here boy*whistle* come here, don't be shy"

"Begone fiend!"

"ELFIRE!" I cast a spell.

"behold!"

And he still standing, I draw my sword.

"need help there?" i put myself in between Owain and tthe risen.

*SLASH*

Beheaded ooooooh that's nasty good thing this guys don't have guts… or brains, they almost look like puppets, the chiefs at least ;The normal one look more human.

"Good job friend, we kill the risen in a glories battle of skill and wits you and I make quite a team .When we are together the risen will fear our names in the battlefield-"I let him rant for a while ,now we are going to need to check the houses and..What's that? … SHIT.

"OWAIN LOOK OUT" I push him out of the way.

*shush**hit*"aaarght" it hit me in the shoulder.

Fucking archer.

"ELFIRE!"

"Raaaarght-"

"Eat fire you piece of" he was the last one I guess, I need to keep an eye out.

Owain is he OK… he's on the ground with a face of shock.

"Come on Owain get up" I grab him by the arm and raise him from the ground "The archer didn't hit you right?"

"N-no b-but Alex you are bleeding ,y-your shoulder!"

"What this?" I pull out the arrow…ouch…OUCH….ow that still hurt" You should see the other guy, he was in the way of a fire let's go Owain"

* * *

"We are back!"

"A-Alex what happen to your shoulder"

"What this is only a little injury, don't worry about it Noire" she is way to worry, am more worried about Owain, he has been quiet the hole way to the entrance."Did you guys check the houses?"

"We manage to put the fire out, but we were waiting for you to start checking the houses"

"Good job guys, let's see what the risen where holding!"

I give bags for everyone.

"I found some tomes in the library" tomes check.

…what is Yarne doing?

"Hey what's the matter?"

"What if I fall of the stairs and break my neck"

…

I put my hand on his shoulder "Yarne… IS A 1 STORE HOUUSEEE, THERES NOOO STAIRRRS"

I don't need to deal with your bullshit right now.

*sigh*"I go with you, only if you calm down and shut the fuck up"

"H-Hey …OK"

* * *

There's nothing in here "I'm going to check the rooms"

…

…

A half open door, draw sword.

…!

… A baby crib… the room is cover in blood…

...fucking risen bunch of monsters.

"EEEEEEEEK"

Oh what now!

"what's the matter Yarne?"

"There's something under here "

Hum? A fake floor.

I remove the panel.

"Don't go down there!"

"Wait here; if you hear me scream bring someone with more gut's than you"

"HEY"

I bring my tome and I start chanting the spell. Ah fire, that's better.

…!

"HEY YARNE"

"WHAT, IS THERE A MONSTER IN THERE?"

"THERES MONSTERS EVERYWHERE IN THE SURFACE, COME DOWN HERE I NEED YOUR HELP"

"OK,I-I'M COMING"…"What's the matter?"

"Check this" fucking jackpot.

The people that live here have a shelter under the house… food, weapons, books you name it.

"Let's take this to the others"

* * *

"Anything else?" I ask to the group.

"I have tomes from the library as well for some books that make it from the fire" that's Nah.

"I have some food from the inn" that's Noire.

"I have acquire the mighty steel fro- "

"KEEP IT SHORT"

"I have the weapons from the blacksmith and the military barrack"

"And Yarne and I have something of everything from the shelter"

The people here were fighting like bull… this place is too far away from Ylisstol to move people around without been notice…

"You guys think we can make it to Ylisstol with this much weight"

"I rather go than staying here"

"You are right Nah is better to keep moving, maybe the risen are gathering reinforcement while we speak" this was a hit and run "let's move out"

* * *

Shit…I'm…tire…

"Let's rest for a while"

Each one of us is carrying 3 or 4 bags, now that I think about it how Nah? She is tire, almost collapsing…shit my shoulder is killing me and OUCH-

"Ouch Noire, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to heal your wound"

"That's nice but I think it works better under my cloths"

I take the piece of cloth with the medicine and putting it under my coat and tunic…

"Drink this"oh vulnerary my favorite.

"You don't need to do this Noire, am fine"

"OK"oh come on don't put that face.

"Thanks by the way"

"Why?"

"You save me back at the village"

And she is blushing…kawaii… really why every girl in this place is cute somehow? Maybe they need to balance the risen with something…. I don't know if is worth it or not and I will not question it either.

OK rest time is over.

"Let's move people!"Moaning and grunting"the faster we go, the sooner will get home"

* * *

After 3 stops and a fight with the risen on the road we finally home…hum? home yeah I think I like it here.

And Lucina is here to greet us.

"Hello, we were expecting you to come back in couple of a day, what happen?"

"The cleaning on the village was easy, we manage to get around 17 bags of supplies" turns out Yarne and I make a bet, if he manage to get an extra bag without dropping it I put him on the bench the next time we have to fight…but he drop it first on the way here so he lost, good thing he was carrying books." we find risen on our way here"

"No injuries?"

"My shoulder is aching a little bit but we are just tire"

"What happen?"

"Don't worry about it, Noire take care of it"

"OK, you guys get yourself a rest"

I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW IF I WASN'T THIS TIRED AND I WERE SUICIDAL.

* * *

"Al-"

What?

"Al-x"

Go away.

"ALEX WAKE UP!"

"WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!?" THE HELL what is happening "Inigo, why did you wake me up?" you feeling lucky punk, killing my nap, well do you!?

"THE RISEN ARE ATTACKING THE GATE, WE NEED YOU"

CARAJO (FUCK) THE RISEN NEVER SLEEP, I put on my coat and run with Inigo at the center of town… and I don't have my shirt on…neither my chainmail…well fuck.

"Alex, thank Naga you are awake" thanks to Inigo am wake now but let keep the comment myself in front of the lady.

"I wasn't but that's not the point, what is happening?" everyone is here.

"The risen are attacking the south gate"

"Have you sent someone there?" This is bad.

"Only a couple of soldiers"…

OK this seems like a no brainer… I wonder?

"Are they attacking only one gate?"

"Yes the south one"

"I need a flier, is Cynthia Pegasus ready to fly?"

"Is a little bit tires from a patrol early today, why do you need a flier for?"

"Is there someone else with a flying mount?"

"Well we have Gerome and Minerva"

Lucina say pointing her sight at the guy with the mask right past me.

"You are Gerome I assume?"

"Yes" OK Gerome is the batman of the group, I got to remember that.

"Can your mount do a trip for me?"

"Minerva can do anything!"

"OK I need you to go and fly north"

"Why north?" Lucina ask me with a face of concern.

"Remember the day you guys found me, the risen attack the north gate and then they sent an attack on the south later"

"You are thinking the risen are planning an attack on both gates to split up our forces?" say that guy with the glasses.

"Not at the same time while there's an attack on one, the forces of the others are marching right now on their way for the other one"

"And what make you think they're going to attack, the risen are not that smart" this comment came out from the mouth of Kjelle…shit I WAS right she is a hardass.

"They done it before, what is stopping them now?" I turn to meet my masked fellow "You think you and Minerva can do a recon on the place"

"Yes we can" good I need that information.

"What is Minerva by the way?" Pegasus only allowed females.

"She is a wyvern"…! OK don't sqee of how awesome is that there are actually wyvern in this place.

"Go and get her, come back if you see anything on the north side"

He nods and run to the stables.

"What are we going to do then?" good question.

"Lucina you go with half of us to the south gate and defend it, if Gerome comes back and there's a false alarm we go there and support you"

"OK Nah, Noire,Yarne, Cynthia, Inigo and Owain come with me"… smart girl that left me with the members that I don't know… and Kjelle.

"What bout' me" oh Brady, I forgot.

"Prepare the medical tent. I don't think this will go smooth"

He nod s and head straight into the medical tend.

…

* * *

"I guess this is a good time as ever to meet each other"

"Hi am Alex, but I guess you know that" I say raising my hand to the girl in front of me she wears a costume that I can only describe as a moe merc. I mean for fuck sake she have 2 pig tails, if that's not a Moe sign I don't know what it is.

"Severa"… she didn't even look.

I hang my head in defeat… well I least I know who voted against me.

Next one.

"Laurent, I pleasure to meet you"…no hand either…

Next one.

"We haven't been introduce properly before, am Kjelle" hey a hand.

"Alex" …

…

She is giving me a death glare.

Where am I? In 4th grade again.

The cute girl don't talk to me, the genius must think am below him, the butch hate me without even knowing me and I'm sure that Gerome guy must think himself like the coolest shit around.

Speaking of the devil…there he is with … oh my GOD.

Is the most…badass thing I ever lay eyes on… and is kinda cute for an unknown reason? Maybe I DO have brain damage. I wonder if I can touch it…NOPE do NOT ask other guys if you can touch their wyvern.

He land in his badass mount.

"You were right"

Wow I can believe I was ACTUALLY right.

"We need to get there at ones"

* * *

And here is the risen family.

"Okaaaay that's a lot of risen"

"This is surely nothing for you right, tactician" thanks Severa, the only problem is that I write the book of sarcasm and know when I see one, and you fail miserable.

"It Alex by the way but am sure your little head got better thing to do than remembering stuff, Severa" and she blushes and she is about to open her mouth.

"WHAAAT!? And I score Alex-1 Severa-0."What's your problem!?"

"…huh"

"Hey are you listening to me" I'm ignoring you.

"Laurent, what tome do you have?" I'm giving a wild guess that he is a mage.

"Wind magic" nails it.

"Can you go up that watch tower on the wall?"

"Yes I can"

"Take care of any flying enemy" I can see a couple of wyvern riders off the distance "And if you see we are in troubles help us from there"

"Using verticality at our advantage helps with the accuracy of the spell"

"You got it" I'm using a sniper theory actually, I don't know how many shooters I play in my life but at least they teach you some things…sometimes.

OK let's see "Gerome, attack the units that are coming, the armor ones preferably" with the strength that the wyvern gives to the attack must be enough to kill the armor units "and stay away from the arrows "anything with wings are in danger around archers.

Aand he flies away… I don't know if he listens to me… but is his grave.

Ok Kjelle have a spear and wear a very bulky armor "Kjelle, you don't mind me putting you in the front line" please say no, please say no.

"No I actually would enjoyed"…

Okay it works.

"Can you deflect arrows with that armor?" please say yes, please say yes.

"Yes I can"

2 out of 2, I'm on a roll.

"do it"

And my luck ends here "Severa you stick up with me"…

"Whatever" she is not Moe, she is a tsundere.

She actually do care.

* * *

The fight is still going.

"Shit there's not an end to it" I close the coat to cover my torso but without the chainmail, I can get really injure.

Kjelle is still going and I can hear the sound of spell being casted above us, as for Gerome and Minerva a can see them in the sky right now…

Is Severa that I'm worried.

We are too far away from the gate.

"Hey are you OK?"

"Yes you don't need to worry" she says rather with a voice of tiredness.

"Are you sure?"

"I SAID AM FINE, CAN YOU LE-"

"LOOK OUT" I push her .

*BOOM*

"ALEX!"

*cough*dammit the mage hit us while we where *cough*

I can't breathe.

*cough*

"ALEX" hey that's a face of worried, she do care.

Shit I can still see risen in the back, they are coming for her *cough*

I fell weak.

My vision …is getting …red?

"raaar"

"Alex, what the matter?"

I can see silhouettes behind her. Black .she is a silhouette too.

"Raise your arms"

"What, why?"

"JUST DO IT"

The silhouettes in front of me raise its arm…that's her.

"Just stay back; I take care of the fighting"

"Y-you're you eyes"

I stand from the ground and grab my sword.

A silhouette is approaching, it have a sword.

"Go to hell" I stab in the neck, it disappear.

There are more of them…

"Let er rip!'"I slash 2 of them at the same time.

"Who's next?" beheaded another one.

"Out of my way!" cut one.

One of them manage to get close enough …I attack but he stab me in the shoulder.

* * *

**Lucina**

Naga please let them be alright.

"We need to get there Lucina"

"I know"

"There they are"

…

"What happen?"Alex is bleeding.

"*cough* oh what this? Just a scratch" his shoulder is bleeding "The north gate is secured"

His eyes.

"Alex. Your eyes"

"What*cough* about them?"

"There red"

"No they are hazel"

"No they are red"

* * *

**Alex**

Relax, I cannot see them, only I can see their silhouettes…

But I can hear their voices.

…

There is back to normal.

"You were saying?"

"How did you do that?"

"How did you manage to get a mark on your left eye?"

"Is my bloodline"

"Well maybe I'm special too" am lying I don't know what happen to me, I feel more secure I don't feel pain…that's an odd felling nowadays.

"What happen to you?"

"Alex and I walk a little far away from the gate and a mage attack, he push me out of the way and then he protect me from the risen until Kjelle came and help us" I can see a tear forming on her eye.

"Hey, I kinda feel pain and is hard to breathe. Why don't you take me to Brady, Am sure he is inpatient to see some action right now"

She swallows her pride and wipes the tear off her eye. She helps me moving.

* * *

…

She thinks I was dying back there.

"Hey are you alright?"

"I didn't need your help!"

"But I help you anyways"

"You almost die because of me"

"It wasn't your fault, I tent to do that sort of things" I died the last time so I should get rid of that habit"Listen is alright"am getting use of the pain by now "I forgot" where is it?

"What are you doing?"

Is in one of the pockets of the coat I swear…here.

"you need one?"

"Vulnerary?...you have one this hole time"

"Yeah I forgot about that "ups.

She is getting red…OK she is a Kawaii tsundere.

"IDIOT!" OUCH she slap the back of my head…well to be fair that was a baka moment right there from me, she have all the right to slap me.

"Sorry"

"sorry? I ALMOST THINK YOU WERE DYING BECAUSE OF ME!"

And she strolls of in the distance…well at least I'm here.

"hey, Brady"

* * *

Ready.

Brady walks out a second ago. Well let's take that nap I was abruptly awake from.

...

And there's a crowd in the way out.

Most of this people I don't know but they are soldiers for the look at the attire.

"LORD TACTICIAN!"

The WHAT!?

Every man and woman is salute at me.

And there's the group I know.

"Hey Inigo, what whit the soldiers?"

"It official you are the tactician of the resistance!"

"I wasn't already?"

"Yeah, no. We where testing you to see if you were the real deal and you are!"

"It was an idea of Laurent here" that's Brady pointing at Laurent.

I will kill you.

"To test if you and Jensen weren't lying" that's Nah.

"So you guys didn't even vote!?"

"Nope, but we just did a couple of seconds ago" that's Cynthia with her happy voice and smile…not even a kawaii smile will help me with this depression"Brady was the last one"

Brady raise a thumbs up.

I knew they were smarter than that. To bring a stranger among their ranks sounds crazy to me.

"I thank you Alex, maybe with your help we will live through this."…that's Lucina.

They want me to stop the apocalypse… their hopes…their dream…their families…all on me.

I can feel I knot in my stomach, my hands are shaking.

I'm screaming on the inside.

Dammit DAAAAAMIT.

* * *

Is the night shift…turns out the sky is a shade of darker red when it night.

"You did well pup" THAT'S

"you!"

"Hello Alex, I heard the news"

Jensen…

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Alex"

"Stop lying!"

"And what exactly did I lie about?"

"ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"…"

"You think am stupid? That I didn't notice you!"

"So you know… How?"

"The day you meet me when I save you from the risen…how can you not kill a single risen when I see you hours later killing 3 in a blink of an eye…the way you fight and walk are not from an old man but from a young one… and you and I are the only people that speak languages that doesn't even exist in this place"

".. I see"

"BUT why from all things you lie about me?"

"...what are you talking about?"

"I am not a tactician"

"Yes you are, remember Anna, the test, the occupation she gave to you, you are a tactician"

He turn away.

"…wait , you know Anna and the test, what are you? WHAT AM I?"

"I will come back when you are ready, until then goodbye"

"WHAIT"*zapt*

i can't move.

"That's a tranquilizing hex, it will disappear once I'm out of range" he is coming back "Listen Alex you are just like me an outsider from another realm, you have been call here to help the people, you are a hero of the gods, you have a blessing...Your eye thing. I still need to figure out why they call you and why here?"…"when I discover why, I will come back to you and help you fix this mess, OK, just be patient"

And then he turn around and leave.

* * *

Matthew 3:11 "I indeed baptize you with water unto repentance: but he that cometh after me is mightier than I, whose shoes I am not worthy to bear: he shall baptize you with the Holy Ghost, and with fire"

* * *

**Holy ... thats a long chapter, new record!**

**Am not very fond of putting quotes from the bible...but i didn't have a quote ready for this chapter.**

**writing process:**

**day 1: i got my popcorn, my tea and i have my ipod with tiesto right now. Let's do this.**

**day 2: out of popcorns and my ipod just died.**

**day 3: out of tea...**

**day 4: help meeeeee!**

**Song while writing: ain't no rest for the wicked by cage the elephant, tiesto (all the kaleidoscope discography) and monster by skillet.**

**Explanation time:**

**Nah say that the manakete nose can smell people intentions.(comfime by the wiki page of FE)**

**If you know Owain character development in the game you will understand why he was so shock when they shot Alex.**

**The baby crib scene is inspire by the walking dead. in season 2 one of the characters finds a baby seat in a car cover in blood.**

**Alex call Laurent that guy with the glasses is a reference...duh.**

**i do thing wyverns are cute and badass, is like a smaller ridable version of a dragon.  
**

**Recommendation time:**

**let's see... today i recommend everlasting bonds: wings of despair********(best title ever)** by Xanedis, a story on RobinxLucina, very funny, well written, robin is pretty funny and it's keep updating, so check it out.

**Remember review and PM and if you like the story follow it if you want, if you don't like it keep moving i will not bother you -_-**

**Ace out.**


	9. Chapter 9-Semper Fi

I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening, I only own my OCs

* * *

Koryandrs: I was aware of my problem with the OK (Microsoft word keeps the OK with the red underline) as for the punctuation…IT WAS 3 OF THE FRIKING MORNING, I WAS GOING TO RIP' SOMEONES HEAD AT THAT TIME so I kinda miss it.

Cormag Ravenstaff: Thank you very much for the advice on the title and the summary. I already fix it … I do care about the story, the thing is that I was very nervous when I summit the first chapter (That's one of the reasons why the first chapter sucks) so I screw up the summary and the title… I'M A BIG FAN BY THE WAY; I really like "Sanity is not what it's meant to be" you are one of the authors that inspire me to start writing…

Oh lord I sound like an annoying fan boy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Semper Fi.

* * *

**Sam-Heroes Realm.**

Ok…breath.

*Bang*

"Hit, next one"

OK wind is coming from the east.

*Bang*

"Hit, next one"

…

*Bang*

"Hit, next one"

*Bang*

"Miss it, that's all"

"Shit! How much?"

"Let see" he looks with his binoculars "hum? Three 10, two 9, one 8 and a 6"

Not my best score but that would do.

"Wow Sam, are sure you are not in the Snipers division?"

"Have you seen those guys, those are the ones who have sunglasses on insides, they don't talk that much with the others too" I did get the commendation but I turn it down .

"Then why are you practicing with a sniper then?"

"It help me get out the stress, it's my R&R"

"How old are you again?"

"19 my parents sign me up at 17"

"We could need another medic here if you really are going to do that test for medicine school"

"I'm going back to my hometown" is been a long time since I see mom and dad "Aside you guys are good on your own, right?"

"Oh so what are you tire of the boys in the camp?" he gives me one of his cheeky smiles

"Never, you know those people are my brothers and sisters"

"We will miss you" he salutes me.

"Sir!" I give the salutes back

"Call me Robert, Sam"

"OK, sir!"

"OK, you are doing that to piss me off!"

"Kinda, Sir!" he laugh for a minute.

"Ha take care out there squirrel, don't forget the guys are making you a party back at the ¨hole¨"

"I will not forget Sergeant Foster, sir!"

"At ease Corporal Maverick"

I go to the party at the ¨hole¨, the hole is where most of my division spent their free time.

I can see Ramoz trying to beat Steve at arm wrestling the poor fool, Foster drinking what I think is a can of Pepsi and the rest are just trying to hang out with me while am here.

I will miss this place…

* * *

"_Welcome to the Austin-Bergstrom international airport, we hope you enjoy your fly_"

Back home.

"SAM!"

"MOM!"

I run to my mother in the airport as fast as I can.

"It been a while sweetie!"

We take the longest hug in our lives.

I think we both are crying right now.

"Where are dad and Jeremy?"

"Those two are waiting at home; they are putting the last touches at the house for the party"

"Should we go and buy the fire extinguisher?"

"…that's not a bad idea dear"

We both laugh at the family antics.

"If I see those 2 with a frying pan am calling the police, an ambulance and the firemen"

We keep laughing for a while; I don't care what the other people at the airport think

"Let's not keep them waiting, dear"

I'm back home…Home.

* * *

It's been a couple of very moving days.

The party was a success even with my father and little brother being the cook.

Some of my friends before the navy where at the party .So I start to have some contact with them again.

And recently one of my father's contacts can let me do the test for the medical school in a couple of weeks, so I have my nose in a book right now.

"Sam dear, can I come in?"

"Yes mom"

The door of my room opens.

My room… it's been a while. There's nothing in here except my cloths on a tiny closet and a laptop on the desk…maybe I should get a poster of a band or something.

"Hey dear, studying I see"

"Yes mom"

"Can you do a favor to your old mother?"

"You are 46, that's not that old but OK"

"Thanks dear, I need you to pick me a request from the shop…ah?"She always forgets the place she is supposed to send me to go.

"The one at the market square"

"Yes, that one!"

"I be on my way ma'am!"I saluted her.

"Oh stop that you are not in the navy anymore dear"

"What can I say, old habits die hard"

"I already pay, you just need to tell them that I send you"

I get dress with a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt and head straight into the living room.

I can see my little brother playing on the couch.

"Hey Sam, want to play?"

"Sorry kiddo I need to study and I'm making an errand for the boss" we both know who the one with the pants in the house is.

"What those mom need?"

"I… don't know actually" I know the store she sent me but…

"Well good luck with that"

"Gee thanks Tiny" that's the nickname I call Jeremy.

"HEY!"

I look at the screen of the TV.

"You died" I say pointing at the TV.

"OH come on, I been stuck in this…"and he start to mumble to himself.

I make my way to the door of the house.

* * *

Well here it is…Apparently.

It a weird store…well there's no point in staying standing a guess.

*Ding, Dang*

It an odd store indeed.

I see at the shells for a minute.

Spirit Dust? Luck Tonic? A couple of bottle without a price and a lot of books.

There's someone at the corner of my eyes "Hello"

Wow training does improve your reflex, I saw her before she even step in.

"Oh hello, am here to receive a request"

There's a woman on the counter, she is wearing a uniform of some sorts, a cap and a hoodie on top of everything.

"In who is the request name for"

" Maverick"

"Oh lady Maverick told us about you" oh dear merciful lord, I love my mother but her tongue got the best of her sometimes."You came back from the navy right?"

"Yes I was in the navy"

"What make you enlist?"

"I don't know, I wanted to help people and I thought, maybe if I enlist I help my country and the people in it" my friends, mom, dad, Jeremy, every innocent person "But then I thought maybe if I studied to be a doctor I could help people"it was always my dream to help the people in need.

"So you left them because they didn't do anything important?"

"Oh god no!"I didn't leave them because of that.

"And what if you cannot help people the way you want if you become a doctor?" What is she talking about "What if I tell you there's a way to help people that are beyond the normal occupation "I wouldn't call a soldier or a doctor a normal occupation.

"I'm going to see if there's anything around that I can buy" I need to think.

I go to the back part of the store.

What did she meant with that?

*Ding, Dang*

Someone enters the store…is a man, hands shaking, black eyes with bags and an unattended bear.

Shady enough.

"E-excuse me lady can you do me a f-favor"

"Yes, sir"

I don't like this.

"W-Would you K-kindly git me all the good S-stuff"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Y-you hear me!" he looks like he is losing it"The M-money…everything!"

I can see him trying to pull out something out of his pocket.

"We don't have anything like that" This store doesn't have any money?

"Then my little friend here will make you find some and quick"

Then he pull out a Glock out off his pocket.

"I say GIVE IT you bitch"

"Hey take it easy!"

"You little bitch want to mess with me!"

I start to walk slowly, maybe I be able to take the gun away.

…

"DON'T YA MOVE!"

Dammit he saw me.

"Or you want your brain on that wall over there"

OK I need to make my move…NOW.

"What are yo-"

I start to struggle with the man for the gun.

"You little BitCH!"

"DROP IT!"

I manage to make him drop the gun.

Shit I'm slipping on the floor.

OUCH am on the floor, did they wax this place?

…

Fuck he is getting the gun.

He is pointing the gun at my chest.

*BANG*

…

…

URK

He…shot…me.

"That's what you get bitch"

I can see a green light.

"What?"

Then I see another girl behind the man.

A red head with the same uniform as the lady in the counter.

"AAAHG"

She hit the man with the gun in the head with something.

"How rude" I can hardly hear what are they saying "Lady-are-right"

*cough*…I start to cough blood.

"Yes my-"

I can fell I cold feeling on my chest.

"Is she- of -he-?"

"Yes-courage"

I can see the lady behind the counter knelling next to me.

"I-chance of-"

I see the green light one more time before fainting.

…

* * *

**Jeremy.**

"HEY MOM"

"What the matter, sweetie?"

"Where did you send Sam to? It getting late"

"Oh into the new store in the market to get my some herb for dinner"

"Which one?"

"Is a lovely place, it got a lot of weird things for sale but the herbs in there are splendid for cooking a little bit expensive but is worth it"

"I never see that store before"

"The one with the red head as manager, maybe if you stop playing video games and start to help me"

"OH come on mom!"

"I need to send your poor sister to do the errand because you are too busy with your friends online, she must be studying for her test and you are here playing"

"Well I…Wait how you know what online means?"

"Oh so I cannot know anything about things nowadays"

Let the discussion start.

* * *

**Sam-Outrealm Gate.**

OK I am not a crazy person …but I think I died a couple of seconds ago.

I'm not crazy.

This is just …a dream.

Yeah let's go with that in any moment either my mom or Robert will wake me up.

…

…

…

Any day now guys.

…

Oh god this is bad.

I'm not someone who uses the term but everything is going FUBAR really fast.

I wake up in some sort of blue room that I feel like it keeps moving.

! Something is coming.

"Hello"

"Oh hello" a girl.

Probably my age or younger, red hair, wearing carnival cloths and a toy sword; She looks familiar for a reason.

"Welcome am Anna!"

"Sam nice to meet you, where am I?"

"OH I forgot! This is the outrealm's gate"

"That doesn't give me too much"

"Let me explain" ok I sit in…the floor I guess.

"Let me put it simple. You died and now you will reborn in another world"

…

I DIED.

SHIT MOM… DAD …JEREMY.

I start to cry at the memories of them.

"Don't cry everything will be alright"

"*sob*How can you say that, I'm dead!"

I left them behind I never should have go there or try to attack that guy.

I should leave the store went that guy show up

I should be in my room right now studying for a test.

Or playing with my little brother or helping mom on something in the house or SOMETHING.

"You were giving a second chance"

"…"

"You will live in another world"

"Will I be able to come back?"

"Is complicated"

…

"OK"

She smiles at me.

"OK dear now wipe those tears and follow me"

* * *

She opens some kind of door and now we are in some sort of room made out of stone.

"Welcome! Today, another hero will be born. One who decide the world's fate"

"Okaaay" that was weird

"OK now I need you to make a test"

She hand me a test and a pencil.

Question 1) name: I guess they want the full name. Samantha Maverick.

Next.

Question 2) sex: female.

Next.

Question 3) age: 19

…

The test look normal enough around 300 questions, in general are strange questions about mythological creatures and what not, the funny thing the test have questions of medicine like how to treat a cut wound, a burn wound that sort of things that you expect from a medical test.

"Done"

"Already? …you are fast"

I put the mythological and other question with IDK but the medical question I answer with the things I been studying for the last days.

"You seen to have a very god grasp in medical knowledge"

"Yes I do" I can take pride of studying for the last 3 days.

"And you have military experience"

"Only training nothing to flashy"

"You did mounting?"

Oh that.

"Oh yeah I did" One of dad friends owns a horses stable so I learn how to ride since I was a little girl; we went there every summer until I join the navy.

"OK I think I got it"

"Got what?"

"Her score is very high on that subject" she is talking to herself.

"I need to take your sizes"

"Okaaay"

…

She done apparently.

"OK I be back"

"Wait!" she opens another door of light and leaves me in this room.

… Maybe I could get an eye-shut.

* * *

"Samantha wake up"

"(Yawn) I needed that"

"Here's everything you need"

She show me a very large stick with a gem stuck at the end.

"What is this?"

"Is a staff"

Like the staff that old people use.

"I don't think I need that"

"Believe me dear you do need it"

"OK if you say so"

"And here are your new cloths"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Come on time is money"

These things are odd.

Light brown leather boot that are knees length, green …¨Fluffy, bumpy, humpy… I guess ¨pants, a long sleeve green shirt, leather gloves, Leather wais and chest plate and a small cloak that only covers my shoulders and half my back.

And then is that hat…

"Are you joking, right?"

"What, why?"

"Can at least not wear that hat"

"Why?"

"We'll let me put it this way…it looks stupid"

"… yeah you are right, aside I like your hair more without that"

My hair? Is kinda red like hers but is a little bit more of a brown-tone, I even got a ponytail like her.

"OK I give it a try with the cloths but no hat!"

…

"Well how do I look?"

"Like a million golden coins"

"OK is that all?"

"Almost" she put a finger on her chin.

"What now!?"

"Let see the test again"

She starts to scan the test from up to bottom and them she start scanning me.

"Oh I know" she turn around and start to look for something in her giant bag.

"Here" she pass me a strange looking bottle "drink it"

I hope is nothing weird…scratch that is obviously weird coming out of this girl.

I drink the fluid in the bottle.

"*cough*is a little bit bitter" little bit doesn't make it justice "What is that anyway medicine?"

"Something like that, is sort of like your blessing"

"My blessing and what would that do?"

"It makes you especial" she says to me with a smile.

"Is that all?" I wish this is just a dream and when I'm done with this everything will be back to normal.

"Kinda there will be someone waiting on the other side"

"The other side?"

Then she open a light door in front of my.

"That's all good luck!"

…

"Well see ya" the sooner the better.

I pass through the door.

* * *

**Frederick-Prima Realm.**

Where could he be?

My lord is nowhere to be seen.

I fail to be his guardian.

…

What will I says to the exalt?

"Freddy" ah .

"Ah lady Lissa" the younger sibling of the family.

"Where's big brother?"

"He will be back my lady"

"Want him now!"

"You need to be patience my lady"

"Now!"

"What's the matter?"

"L-lady Emmeryn, your grace" I bow.

"What's the matter sir Frederick, where's Chrom?"

"You see my lady"

"SIS!" my lord!

"He went out for a moment"

Wait there's someone behind my lord.

"Hello Chrom, what's the matter and whose there behind you?"

"This is Stella, she doesn't have nowhere to go so I bring her here" says my lord pointing at the girl behind him.

The girl seems to have the same age as my lord or younger, she is shorter than him, wears a dress with a floral pattern and have black short hair.

Exalt Emmeryn approach the girl.

I stop her.

"My lady she could be-"

"A plegian spy, Sir Frederick the war with Plegia is over and she is just a girl"

"I'm only being careful my lady"

She looks at the girl for a moment.

The girl hides behind my lord.

"You have nowhere to go?"

"N-no"

"Where are your parents?"

"I-I don't know"

…

My lady keeps staring at the girl for a couple of seconds, then her face change to a smile.

"Sir Frederick"

"Yes my lady"

"Tell the servant to prepare a room for the girl"

"My lady?"

"Yay come Stella let go and play"

"O-ok"

"Brother!"

The three Childs left the room running to the garden.

"My lady are you sure about this, we know nothing about the girl"

"Peace sir Frederick, Chrom needs friends that are not servants, he will be exalt too and I want him to have people to trust at his side"

…

"I will call the servant to prepare a room for the girl immediately"

* * *

**Sam-Prime Realm (several years later)**

Now where did that crazy girl sent me now.

*Whines*

What?

Oh hey there horse, he is laying on the ground.

"Wow easy there boy, what's the matter?"

He seems hurt.

"What's the matter?" I see blood on his legs.

"There sweetie don't worry" I pat his head.

*soft whines*

What can I do now?

I don't have anything to heal him.

I touch my back on instinct.

Of course I don't have anything.

Huh?

Oh I forgot about this stick.

"Why she give me this in the first place"

*whines*

"I wish I could do something for you"

Alright focus Samantha you can do something for this poor animal.

…

Huh?

The staff is glowing green.

…

WOW now the horse is glowing green.

And now he stands up…t-the wound is gone!

How did that happen…did I do that…with these?

What is this thing? I need to find someone or anyone to find out about this place.

…

There a village far away in the distance.

"Mind giving me a ride?"

*Happy whine*

"I'll take that like a yes"

I climb on the back of the horse.

"Let's see if we can find your owner and find where the hell I am"

*Whine*

"Let's go"

* * *

**Alex-Despero Realm**

"This is the place?"

"Y-yes"

"Thanks Noire"

I been looking for books with tactics and strategist, so far fucking nothing has appear.

The guys told me there was a tactician who live with their parent during the wars at a garrison next to the castle and that he maybe have some books.

The books that we get back from the village are mostly novels and tomes and the library at the castle was destroyed at the first attack at the castle.

So my last bet is on this place.

"You can go now; I can take care from here"

"O-OK, see you at the meeting"

"Lucina won't forgive me if I miss that"

The meetings are pretty much me, Lucina, Laurent, Kjelle, Noire and Gerome discussing how to survive the next day without getting stab, burn or kill by a risen.

I wave at her and she is going back to the encampment at the city.

I take a look at the castle from here, the towers are destroyed and we keep most of the refuges in it, while the troops and the persons that are late at the party stay camping on the street or if you are lucky an inn.

Now into business.

* * *

The garrison is destroyed for the most parts, what is suppose to be a great hall is buried in stone and rubble so is the training area and the back entrances.

Empty rooms that look like they were looted…

…

Empty again.

Dammit this is a waste of time.

Huh?

This one is locked maybe this is it.

I don't have the key so…

"ELFIRE!"

Your locks have nothing against my superior magic powers.

Jackpot.

There's a bookshelf with tones of books on it.

"Now let see"

Strategic masters,Tatics of the faith, dictionary chon'sin-english, Ribals tales of the faith wars, radiant heroes …that's the bullshit that Owain shout about, the gods of this world…

_"Listen Alex you are just like me an outsider from another realm, you have been call her to help the people, you are a hero of the gods, you have a blessing...Your eye thing. I still need to figure out why they call you and why here?"…"when I discover why, I will come back to you and help you fix this mess, OK, just be patient"_

Gods…a hero…

Shit I need a-

*TINK*oh shit what did I broke now!?

Huh?

A bottle of wine.

The guy that lives here must have this for later…

Well.

I uncap the bottle.

"A hero...*stk*yeah right"

"To me, to you Jensen and to that bastard tactician that contribute with this fine drink"

"CHEERS"

* * *

"I can imagine no more rewarding a career. And any man who may be asked in this century what he did to make his life worthwhile, I think can respond with a good deal of pride and satisfaction: 'I served in the United States Navy." –Jonh F. Kennedy

* * *

**Done ...Chapter 9 is done.**

**you know what i love? dance in a minefield...**

**yeah i make a character that was in the navy, the character is 19 years old which is aloud in the army(16 if you have permission of your parents or supervisors,yay Ace do research for not screwing up) and i try to writte it with the much respect that i can, i have a cousin in the navy so i know whats the feeling of the family went someone joins; As for why i did it? well i wanted to write a character that have military training.**

**And yes i make that character a female marine(again with all my respect on the subject).**

**Song while writing: three day grace (the whole transit of Venus discography).**

**Explanation time:**

**¨Semper fi¨ is the motto of the marines the full thing is ¨Semper Fidelis¨ is latin for"always loyal"**

**Samantha is a real name from a real person that i know that inspire the character Maverick is not, is the name of the OS X of my **

**Sam:you know what could i be? Alex:what? Sam: A soldier Alex: with your grades i'll go for medicine Sam:why not both? Alex:get the fuck out, thats a medic by the way**

**LIssa is 4 years old in the first prime, Chrom is 8 and Frederick is... in his 20 or 30... i guess? Emmeryn is already the exalt in here.**

**Sam is a troubadour if you didn't notice. **

**"Ribals tales of the faith wars" is a real book in the game universe (Avatar and Sumia support, i forgot which one)  
**

**In Despero is only been 5 days since the last chapter.**

**Recommendation Time:**

**look above and you will find it "Sanity is not what it's meant to be" by Cormag Ravenstaff, is funny, is dumb in the good way and Robin personality is just brilliant and hilarious.**

**Remember to PM, review and follow if you like the story.**

**Ace out.**


	10. Chapter 10-Ethos, Pathos and Logos

I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening, I only own my OCs.

* * *

The next 2 chapters will be a little bit different; Instead of a normal narrative I will try something different for the sake of character development (Alex only).

**update 11/11/13: i fix some lines and some punctuation errors and i want to explain that this chapter is an experiment about the use of the tree modes of persuasion.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Ethos, Pathos and Logos.

* * *

**Alex-Despero Realm.**

Part 1: In the name of our fathers .Ethos (Credibility).

"So we find a village with people then"

"It seems like it"

Dammit why now, turns out there's a village with people on at the middle of the mountains.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Take them in, I guess" I'm still surprise that there's people surviving out there.

"Alex the supplies we have will-"

"The village seems to have supplies in the report Gerome told me aside Laurent, I'm organizing more scavenging runs and we are getting more supplies" This is a half true half lie, we are getting supplies but we are losing men at the process and there's just not enough to feed a full city.

"So what's the plan them?"

"Let my think for a moment there Lucy…I-I mean Lucina" Oh why my brain doesn't cooperate with my mouth.

…

…

…

I miss my music, it help me relax and to think straight.

"Let me see a map"

Inigo pass me an old map of Ylisse with marks like looted, burn or overrun in it.

"So the village is here" I say pointing at the point where the village is supposed to be.

"Yes Minerva and I spotted it during a patrol"

I see why we never find it before is on the east side of Ylisstol where there's no direct entrance to the city.

"We will need to pass through the south-east bridge to manage to get into Ylisstol"

"What do you propose to do; we cannot move them one by one"

…

…

…

"No we cannot Lucina, but I put my bet on a full scale evacuation"

"WHAT!?" everyone says in unison.

"Wow that's a lot of doubt on me" even Lucina shouted.

"Gawds what are you-"

"Before you start calling me stupid, hear me why" I think Severa is still mad about that little moment of stupidity with me.

And suddenly the room is quiet.

Dammit I hate this much attention.

"The village is surrounded by mountains so the only way into it is by air or by the main road, we will put between here" I point Ylisstol "Outpost throughout the road all the way to the village" I move my finger all the way through the road to the village" by a difference of 1,5 km or so each to keep the road safe, we put half of the guards with that task, meanwhile us and the other half will lead a couple of caravans into the village, we put whatever supplies the village have along with the children and sick people they have into the caravan and start to move people, if there's too many people we will do a second run to get them when we get back"

There's silents in the room for a moment.

Laurent raise his hand.

"You are not in school to raise your hand if you want to speak, if you want to talk then you stand up and speak"

He stands and clears his throat.

"What happen if there's an ambush along the way and we have the people with us?"

"Good question Laurent" I say to him but apparently they miss a part of my plan"Two solutions to that problem. That's why a put the outpost with the guards on it, while we move the caravan the outposts attract aggro from the risen -"

"So you are using the guards like bait!" that was Lucina who just stand up with a face of anger in my general direction.

"That's my second solution with the problem; I'm going to need all hands on deck for this operation…and no Owain, I will not call this operation with a fancy name" I can already see Owain about to stand from his chair about to say something along the lines of ¨let's name it operation dark blade across the night¨ or something like that."While the outpost defend the road we will be alongside the caravan with the other half of the guards, so went we do the run to go back to Ylisstol the outpost will have reinforcement with us and the other half of the guards helping them out with the risen, went the outpost is secure the guards that are posted in the outpost will join us to secure the next one and so on"

…

Wow I manage to shut up 12 people that were about to cut my throat.

"How many guards we will need on each outpost?"That's Lucina still with a face of surprise.

"Around 5 to 10 guards on each, I suggest 6 to 8 on the big roads 10 on the bridge of the south-east"

"What about us?" that's Kjelle with the same expression as Lucina.

"I will need all the shepherds for this one, that's include you Brady"

"Shepherds?"Everyone ask the same question at the same time.

"I find in one of the books that that was the name of the group of soldiers that win the wars of Ylisse against Plegia and Valm 18 years ago, sounds familiar?"

"That's the name-" I can see tears forming right now on them.

"The group was form by a group of people of different parts of the world that try to save Ylisse from chaos, that's group was form by your families…I know is a touchy subject but …I find the best way to honor them is to make their legacy…just forget it…I'm sorry"

"No is OK, Alex we like it"

"I'm sorry I don't have the right to make those memories come back"

"It OK, Alex" they are wiping their tears mow…shit why did I do that?

Well let's go full retard on this then "If you don't mind, what's the name of your Father Lucina? The last Exalt"

"Chrom, it was Chrom"

Chrom, Chrom I like it.

"So is settled them we are Chrom's shepherds"

She gave me a smile, this time a warm one and everyone nod on the name.

Good I think for a moment I did something stupid.

* * *

"I still can't believe it"

"Me neither"

These are Inigo and Brady speaking.

"What did I tell you bunch of unbelievers? It was going to work and look it work" indeed my half-ass plan actually work, now we are seeing the refuges passing through the gate and the guards unloading the caravans with supplies, only injures and a couple of deaths from the guards on the last outpost…"Still we lost people"

"Alex we lost only a couple of guys"

"If we try to pull dat thing you did out, we are death"

"Yeah Alex, how did you do that?"That was Yarne who just join the conversation a second ago.

"It was in one of the books that I read" I find I very good book about tactics on the old garrison.

"So you read it and then you implemented the tactic just like that, without any sort of practice or test" and Laurent join the conversation.

"I always say that the best way to prove something is real is to do the real deal and test it"

"But how did you know it was going to work?" oh hello Gerome.

"Lucky guess?"

"You are kidding, right?"

…

"But you did it with confides of the gods themselves, like you relief the life of one of your ancestor in a past life on combat, is you family blood run by tacticians?" I don't need to say who the guy who just joins this conversation is. This topic is about if I got a lucky shot or I'm an idiot, I'm putting my money on the second one.

"Not really, not that I remember"

…

"Alex can I talk to you for a moment?" oh Lucina just save me from the game of the 100 questions.

"Right on it"

…

* * *

"I wanted to thank you for today"

"What for?" I know what for but I really need a pat in the head right about now…especially from her.

"You prove that you are a good tactician and a real friend"

"A-a friend?"…FOCUS.

"You seen to care about your comrades and the people of Ylisse"

"I-I promises you that I will do anything in my power to help this people and I did"

"Really!?"

"This is my home now"

"Thank you" …She…is…smiling…Kawaii… I am pretty sure I look like a blushing idiot right now.

Change subject…change subject.

"So you and I will be leading Chrom's shepherds now…I'm sorry about the name by the way"

"Not at all the name is actually very nice, it make us stronger for a reason"

"In the name of our fathers"

"What?"

"In the name of our fathers, is a way to say they are fighting because they want to honor their legacy and their sacrifice" or at least that's how I see it.

"You know how our families died?"

"Only bit and pieces…if you are asking how your father died I know the same as you"

"I see"

"He died like a hero Lucina"

"We need to solve this"she is talking about the risen.

"It a hard task to do that"

"If the last shepherds couldn't do it "

"We maybe have even less chances"

"I don't want to believe that"

"Today we won, but i don't know about tomorrow"

"Is a hard question"

"indeed"

She is in the verge of tears.

…should I? ...

…

Fuck it today is my lucky day if I get castrate for this it would be worth it.

I embrace her for a moment.

"Hey am here remember the tactician, you and I will fix this"…I'm sooo fuck right now that an Asian whore in Las Vegas.

She doesn't push me or try to go away.

"I know"

Then I look at her waist.

"He is still with you, you now?"

"Where?"

"There" I say pointing at her sword.

"Falchion?"

"That's the sword of your father, he leave it for you because he know you will be fighting in his honor, his spirit fight with you, he didn't leave you" WHAT AM I DOING!? BRAIN DON'T YOU DARE GOING IN A PLACE WHERE THERES NO TURNING BACK.

"Thank you Alex"

"Anytime Lucina"

Then she leaves the tent.

…

What am I doing… there's no way we will survive this.

Is true today was just a lucky day… I don't know what to do.

I am prolonging the inevitable.

* * *

**Ethos (Credibility),** or **ethical appeal**, means convincing by the character of the author. We tend to believe people whom we respect. One of the central problems of argumentation is to project an impression to the reader that you are someone worth listening to, in other words making yourself as author into an authority on the subject of the paper, as well as someone who is likable and worthy of respect. (Greek for 'character')

* * *

Part 2: Sad's stories at the bonfire. Pathos (Emotional)

* * *

I sit in a bonfire outside of my tent, there's no one around.

…

Is true what they say the moments of peace are the worst, I still waiting for a risen to appear in any moment.

…

…

_"Listen Alex you are just like me an outsider from another realm, you have been call her to help the people, you are a hero of the gods, you have a blessing...Your eye thing. I still need to figure out why they call you and why here?"…"when I discover why, I will come back to you and help you fix this mess, OK, just be patient"_

_…_

Shit.

I been investigating about that, there's a lot of gods around this world_;_ Naga, Forseti, Loptyr , Grima, Ashunera…just to name a few.

But the only two that are praise in this place are Naga and Grima …I don't think Grima sent me here so that left me with only Naga, but why she send me from all people.

Can I really make a difference in all this?

…

Well I can't think straight without food in my stomach and music in my ears.

I got me a bowl of soup so I start to eat.

* * *

OK belly full, the soup taste like old boots but is the apocalypse so that's fine.

Now the only thing is music…

That's going to be a tough one.

That was that song that my classmates sing at that party.

…

Oh remember, thank you mind for remembering every song I listen to.

I think I only know just the first part.

I close my eyes.

"Felling my way through the darkness"

"Guided by a beating heart"

I start to catch the rhyme of the song and I imagine the instrument.

"I can't tell where the journey will end"

"But I know where to start"

"They tell me I'm too young to understand"

"They say I'm caught up in the dream"

"Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes"

"Well that's fine by me"

I star to stomp with my foot with the beats of the song

"So wake me up when it's all over"

"When I'm wiser and I'm older"

"All this time I was finding myself, and I"

"Didn't know I was lost"

I feel actually relaxed singing this song.

(Humming)

"*sigh*and that's all I know"

"Where do you learn that song?"

"FUCK"I roll and fall off the chair that I was sitting in the most cartoonish way.

I stand up and I see ALL the shepherds sitting around the bonfire.

"Where in the fuck did you guys come from!?"

"We through you were lonely so we came" oh gee thanks guys you almost scare me to death.

"We didn't know you sing"

"Shut up Inigo…and I don't" I swear if I found out anything about you there will be hell.

"You actually sing pretty good" Oh shut up.

"Great idea Inigo mess up with the guy that organize the patrols"

"…"

OK now Lucina is death glaring me.

"It was a joke"

"I didn't get it"

"…" am not surprise.

"But you do sing and pretty good" Lucina, I don't care, I want you guys to forget about the last minute of your minds so I don't have to live in shame.

"Where did you learn that song, I never listen to it before?" You are getting a little bit nosy Nah.

Think of something"Hometown I guess" EXCEPT THAT!

"Where did you come from, Alex?" oh fuck me.

"Yeah, we don't know anything about you, who are your parents or why are you here" Thanks Kjelle.

Shit what I should do? They are asking about where I came from and I have nothing to say to them.

Turns out there's no boats in this world, Grima destroyed them all so my alibi with Jensen was useless …shit I lie to him and them I tell him that he was a liar in his face, am a hypocrite.

"Well" I will not lie now …I will tell them the closes thing to the true that I can say.

"I don't know where to start"

Let see.

"I was born in an island" let's keep the thing away from the main continent, I use to live in a small country probably the same size of a island"Fishermen island if a recall" I remember there was a big fish market at the beach"I was the son of a scholar" my mother was a teacher in a school where I studied "and"…"a noble"

"So you are royalty then?"

"No, I was a…"…

"a bastard child" in the moment the word bastard comes out of my mouth their eyes turn into sadness or concern.

Technically I am a bastard I was born not too long after the wedding so it counts … I guess.

"I'm sorry, Alex"

"Don't be, aside am not cut to be royalty" my father own a bunch of companies and land so that turn him into a noble in this world.

"Well, he left my mother and I on our luck to start another family to suits his standards so I was supposed to be the man of the house, taking care of mom and she take care of me" me and her against the world.

"She teaches me what is right and what is wrong, teach me how to speak properly, teach me other languages, how to be polite all that stuff" she was a teacher after all.

"Shit I need a drink" I start to look for the bottle of wine that I have.

Here

"WhatS dat?" Brady asks me.

"Wine of some type, I found it in the old garrison while I was looking for books" I barely take a swig back then

I take a swig and pass the bottle "Someone?"No takers…OK.

"What else that can be all…not that I care" that was the most tsundere moment I have ever seen coming out of Kjelle.

"My mother has an accident" I pretty bad one "She fall of the stairs and broke her leg"broken in 3 parts."She needed to move with a wheelchair for a year and even after that she can't run or get up stairs at the same speed she use to" hell I never seen her running since "And a year after that she have another accident"

"Another one!?"

"She burn both of her arms" 3er degree burns"she needed another year to recover and even then she still has a scar on them" you can see both of her arm with different color than the rest of her skin "There was a time that I think I was curse" not the happiest moment of my life "My mother started to praise to a god to hear her" we are Christians so my mother start to have pictures of virgin Mary and other saints on the house" But he didn't listen to what she was prays for" not a single moment I saw that divine miracle that everyone was talking about "so I start to doubt that there was a god in the first place" I not someone that you will find in a church on a Sunday

"I grow older and I grow bitter of life and other things" I became a cynic "My uncles and cousins move in, so I left my mother with them, I left my past life and I left the island, I stay with some friends in the mainland until …this happened, I run away and then I find Jensen on the road, we travel together and then here I am" stuck between a rock and a hard place "I don't know if my mother is alive, I don't know if my friends are OK, nothing"…really nothing.

"…"there's silent for a moment "That's the story of my life in a nutshell"

… Awkward silence.

"So anyone wants to share his story or is Mr. Bottle here is my only solution"

…

"My mother use me as a guinea pig for her hexes and curses"

"Like she curse you to see what happen?"

"Yes"

"Then the talisman is?"

"Not that's my lucky charm from her; I got that and her wedding ring"

"I only got my mother's necklace" I say showing the necklace out of my pocket.

"It's beautiful, what those it mean? "the necklace have 2 parts a golden cross and a wooden craven of virgin Mary, sometimes Mary fall off the chain so I need to put her back in.

"The woman is either the mother of the child of our god or a woman who endures a harsh life and ascent to afterlife" if I recall correctly, I never pay too much attention about those details "The cross represent …I don't remember I think it represent rebirth or punishment and then rebirth"

"What your talisman represent, Noire?"

"Oh nothing it only help me with my shyness" I see.

"Anybody else?"

"My ma raise me same way as yours did…"

* * *

We start to talk about our families, about how Yarne is the last of his species, of how Nah was treated because she was half Manakete, Noire crazy mother experiments, Owain mother sacrifice, Cynthia's mother and the why of her dream of being a hero, Gerome sad story of how Minerva is his only family, Kjelle mother and her courage, Laurent mother and how he want to keep going with her research, Severa ' perfect' mother, Brady and his royalty lineage, Inigo and his shyness and Lucina father death.

"So no one here still want to join me with that bottle?"…no tak-

Wow, Brady takes a swig…and Kjelle…and Gerome…every one take a swig of the bottle…

And back to me empty.

"So we are all the same I guess"

"What did you mean?"

"We all have experiences life hardships and people dear to us have been taken away from us"

"Is true" see Gerome agree with me… or he is a light-weight with alcohol.

"I guess you are right" Now Lucina agrees with me too …so everyone else.

"Well, then we have to do the thing we do every time life put us down"

"And what is that?"

"Going back up"

We all smile because that what are we doing right now …standing up against fate and life.

When everything is against us we join forces and we succeed.

* * *

**Pathos (Emotional)** means persuading by appealing to the reader's emotions. We can look at texts ranging from classic essays to contemporary advertisements to see how pathos, emotional appeals, are used to persuade. Language choice affects the audience's emotional response, and emotional appeal can effectively be used to enhance an argument. (Greek for 'suffering' or 'experience')

* * *

Part 3: The only way to survive. Logos (Logical)

* * *

"So are you sure about these?"

"Nope and if you ask me again I will give you the same answer, Yarne"

Now we are into a scavenge/rescue/patrol of some sort, one of the refuges tell us that there's a village with people in it so we are bringing a caravan, nothing that fancy like the think we do a couple of days ago.

The ones on this are Kjelle, Lucina, Laurent, Yarne and I.

"But we don't know if there are actually people in that village or if there's a village in the first place"

"If there are no people then we could search for supplies, if there's no village then we mark it on the map and do some recon on the area"

"B-but" I leave before he stat to whine again.

"Lucina"

"Hello, Alex"

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking"

"And you Kjelle?"

"I'm fine too"

"Laurent?"

"I'm alright too"

"I know that, I was going to ask you if we are there yet"

"…"

"A jest friend, I was going to see if you are fine too"

"Oh OK regarding the other question; we are close to the place they indicate in the map"

"Good" I can only tolerate a little bit of whining Yarne for a couple of seconds more, speaking of that "Why did you suggest that I should stay with Yarne at the caravan Lucina?"

"He looks more calm when he is around with you"

"Because he ask a bunch of questions that I can answer but he start to annoy me"

"Well he is a little-"Wait theres something wrong.

"ssshhhh"

"What's the matter!?"

"Did you hear anything?"

"No!" she knows what this mean and draw Falchion.

The rest do the same.

"I can't see them"

"Let's go a little bit further, on your guard people, Yarne keep the horses down" I start to bark orders to them.

* * *

And their are here.

"Let's attack from behind them" they are going at the same direction as us.

Lucina and I start to approach the risen.

…

…

"NOW!"

We both stab the risen in the back killing them.

"Guys there's more of them" says Yarne.

"Are you sure?"

"I can hear footsteps coming from behind"

"How?"are they coming from the forest?

"What would we do?"

"Yarne keep the horses away, we stay and fight"

"O-OK"

He advance with the horses further into the road.

"Want to pair with me Lucina?"

"I don't mind"

"Laurent stay behind Kjelle for cover, Kjelle stay on a good reach from the risen so both of you can take them down"

"OK"

I can see them 12 risen.

"Let's take 3 each" Is a long trip back home so I need to check on the stamina of them.

And they are here.

I make my move.

*SLASH*I cut him, Lucina follow me with another attack.*SLASH*

Oh come on, am tire of this guy the risen in question is wearing a very bulky armor.

I make a 3th slash *SLASH*and finally he is down.

"Rest in pieces"

2 round go.

Lucina go ahead.

"You will not stop me!"*SLASH* oooooh a cut in the neck, that got to hurt "Good!"

"Better than good, that was amazing"

I would high five her right now.

How is the other doing?

"You were a fine subject!" Laurent send a risen flying through the sky high enough to high five the sun.

"Victory is mine!" Kjelle stab a risen skull with her spear.

"OK" I think we are a little bit OP right now.

Oh look a risen.

"Go to hell!" *SLASH*

And he is death.

I can see Lucina fighting with a risen right now.

"Need a sword?"I cut in the fight.*SLASH*

"I don't have time for this shit" I say to the now death risen.

"Thanks Alex"

"Anytime, now let's finish this"

* * *

The fight was very fast; we walk in the direction of the road and find the village and Yarne waiting for us.

"Is there someone here, Yarne?"

"That's the problem, there's nothing"

"Not even supplies?"That's odd,

"No I don't mean that, there no sign of struggle or raid the place is just empty"

"And the supplies?"

"I-I check a house and there are full of food and weapons" I guess he check a 1 floor house…

"So we looted the houses them"

"But what if the owners are just running away and come back?"

"Really Yarne?" that seems like a bunch of bullshit."I don't think they will come back"

"But what if they do and we are not here or what if we loot the place and we and them they come back we are basically going to kill them if we take away everything"

"Yarne please" the only time manage to get some guts and is against me.

"I'm with Alex on this one; if they are weak enough to run and not fight I say we should take the supplies" Kjelle have take my side in more discussions recently.

"Me too, there's a 83% probability that the owners will not come back or if they are even alive" Laurent think so too, is a big call this one but we need the supplies.

"I'm with Yarne"

…

"Lucina…"

"Alex maybe this people need us, we cannot turn our backs away"

"Lucina is not that simple"

"We cannot left them to die Alex"

…

"Check the houses, maybe there's people in the houses and they think we are risen, if there's no one we take the supplies"the last bit I say with a demanding tone to make clear that I still stand with my point.

* * *

"Anything?"

"No but what if they run away, we need to check if they come back"

"I need a map"

Yarne pass me a map.

"There's no way they retreated"

"Why?"

"Because we are already far away in the east, there's nothing excepts water beyond this trees"

"What if they are hiding in the forest?"

"Then the risen kill them"

"…"

"I am sorry Lucina I really am but we need to take this supplies"…"is the only way, if we don't take them there will be hunger in Ylisstol, I know you wish we could save them but for what we know they run away and died a long time ago"

"OK"

"I will call the guys so we start to load the caravan"

* * *

They start to bring the food, books and weapons to the caravan.

Lucina has been quiet for a while.

"Lucina I know is hard but we cannot help them all"

"I know that Alex don't worry"

"ALEX!"

"Well that was fast, what's the matter" oh that can't be "Did you guys find survivors?"

"No, but we find these" they show me a piece of cloth with a draw on it.

It looks like a ¨V¨ with 6 parallel triangles.

"I see that logo before, what is it?"

"I know what is it, it the Grimleal" Lucina speaks up.

"The cult of Grima"

"Yes but why there are here this dept on Ylisse they are suppose to be in Plegia"

"Give people a god to pray and they will follow" I say.

"So they kill the villagers?"

…

"You find this in a house"

"Several of them"

…

"Wait the houses have weapons in them?"

"Yes, why?"

...

...

"I know what happen"

"Explain then"

"This is a Grimleal village"

"WHAT!?" I read about how the Grimleal disguise their cell as normal villages.

"It makes sense, that's why there's risen around the area but there's no sign of struggle and why there's the symbols in the houses and weapons "it make sense now "This village use to be part of the Grimleal if someone from Ylisse finds out they kill him with the weapons" I know am shooting in the dark but is possible "This must be one of his undercover cells"

"But why there's no sign of struggle?"

"The Grimleal worship Grima and they think he will bring them into better afterlife"

"So went their god appear-"

"They came running to get their afterlife"

"That seems possible but only by a 47%"

"Got a better explanation Laurent?"

"No but is still a possibility"

"So what now?"

"Same plan before Yarne, get the food and weapons"

HA Cole Phelps has nothing on me.

"Alex I'm sorry I doubt you"

"Not a problem Yarne, I need to admit I was hoping we find survivors at the end, but well what can we do?"

Well at least this wasn't a waste of time.

"OK people let's move the surplices and go back home"

* * *

**Logos** **(Logical)** means persuading by the use of reasoning. This will be the most important technique we will study, and Aristotle's favorite. We'll look at deductive and inductive reasoning, and discuss what makes an effective, persuasive reason to back up your claims. Giving reasons is the heart of argumentation, and cannot be emphasized enough. We'll study the types of support you can use to substantiate your thesis, and look at some of the common logical fallacies, in order to avoid them in your writing. (Greek for 'Word')

* * *

**Jensen**

"Tiki wake up" damn this girl, the only Manakete and she spend her time sleeping like a bear on winter.

"Tiki wake up!"i didn't manageto get to mount prism undetected , pass through outrelm gate and pay with gold to that redheaded bimbo for you to snore all day.

"(Yawn)oh Jensen,how much did i sleep?"

"Thats not important, i need to talk to your mother"

"I through you didn't want to get involve"

"I am pretty sure your mother set me up, so i need to talk to her NOW!"

"Set you up? Naga would never do such thing!"

"Please Tiki we both know thats a lie, she sent a hero here in this time and this realm,knowing full well that i stay here"

"I'll talk to her"

Is the only way i can find out.

* * *

**So this chapter is an odd one but don't worry this and the next one will be the only ones to have this formate.**

**Alex: now if you excuse me a will hide from the angry mob about the AlexanderxLucina thing.***HIDE*

**Mob leader:where did he go?**

**Alex:he is over there.**

**Mob member: get him ,robinxlucina 4 ever.**

**mob running in general direction.**

**Alex: haha suckers.**

**I still not paring them, their relationship is mostly platonic i swear*cough*lie*cough***

**Song while writing: Rock the house by Afrojack (Ethos), wake me up by avicii and misery loves my company by three days grace (Pathos),unbreakable heart by three days grace (Logos)**

**Explanation time:**

**i wanted to do a chapter with the 3 modes of persuasion.**

**i swear is still platonic the AlexamderxLucina.**

**the story of Alex is real is my family story, i know is sad but the message on that part is to never give up on life and yo keep standing up no matter what life throw at you.  
**

**the song Alex is singing is Wake me up by avicii.**

**recommendation time:**

**i recently follow a new story by the name of Aequilibtitas by Sol D. Mars that remind me of an idea that i have for AoH about the classes(in the fic the classes of the characters are unique ...i think or they are from FE games that i didn't play) regardless the guy start at the same time that i did and i want to see more of his fic, so give it a try.**

**remember to PM, review and follow if you like this piece of nonsenses.**

**Ace out.**


	11. Chapter 11-Family by any other name (1)

I don't own Fire emblem Awakening. I only own my OCs.

For this chapter there is no fancy thing like the last one (Ethos, Pathos and Logos). Just character development.

* * *

Chapter 11: Family by any other name (Part 1).

* * *

**Alex- Despero Realm**

Story 1: Forgive and forget.

* * *

Ok Alex you can do this.

You are the tactician.

You need to have your men at the 100% and have them to trust you.

…

No fuck that I don't want to do that.

She is mad at me; one thing that I learn in the hard way is if there's a girl mad at you, you stay the fuck away.

…

Come on Alexander you make a mistake and now you need to fix it.

Ok, here I go.

"S-Severa?"

Oh I forgot. I cannot talk to women without making a fool of myself, dammed you shyness.

I can talk to women but only if is something about business.

"Huh, Alex?"

"C-Can I talk to you for a minute?" I suck.

"OK"

Success!

"What do you want?"

"W-Well you see aaah" Ah fuck "The thing is…" Come on you can do it "A don't know what …aaah" ABANDON SHIP, ABANDON SHIP idiots and retards first.

OK Alex you are making this more embarrassing that it is.

*Breath*"I really sorry about what a did, a worry you and a acted like a dick and I really didn't mean it, is just that I do stupid things went am nervous or there's someone in danger and I feel shame of myself about all the trouble I cause you"

…

"What are you talking about?"

AAAAAAAH dammit.

"The day that the risen attack the gate, I was trying to protect you and I got injure, you got worried about me and I only acted like a dick, you got worried about me and you didn't even know me back then so I'm sorry"

"I am not angry at you"

"You are not?"

"No you idiot, Ugh"

What!? All this mental preparation for fallout for nothing!

"But-"

"Listen Alex you are our tactician and you are always taking care of us, so what if I didn't know you back then you risk your life for me, so stop torturing yourself about that, Gawds!"

Why is she blushing?

…

"OK!?"

"OK, OK I get it…Thanks Severa"

"Whatever"

OK that's out of the list …oh I remember.

"So I want to ask you something"

"What is it now?"

"Want to get out with me?"

…

Okay, why is she blushing again?

"W-W-WHAAAT!?"

Why is she reacting like that!?

"W-WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"What?"

Aaaand she gone …WHAT JUST HAPPEN!?

I just ask her if…she…want…to…DAMMIT I'M A RETARD.

"SEVERA WAIT, I ASK YOU IF YOU WANT TO GO ON A PATROL WITH ME, SEVERA!"

She won't listen to me and am sure as hell not getting closer to her in the next couple of weeks.

* * *

"What the matter with you two?"

Fate has an unfunny sense of humor by putting me in a patrol with her.

And Inigo is on the ride just to put salt in the wound.

"Inigo, Don't ask"

Both of us are blushing the whole way through the patrol.

"OH I see what is going on"

"If you open your mouth it will be the last thing you say" I speak with my best threatening voice…rather effective because he take few step back away from me.

"Don't worry I will not tell a soul!"

"Is not what you think"

"So why are you two blushing then? This is suspicious"

"SHUT UP!" Both Severa and I say in unison.

"Where did you come from!?" I ask to Severa that pop out of nowhere.

"It doesn't matter, I will not going to let you spread rumors about us!"

"So there's something in between you two!"

We both give Inigo a death glare.

"There's no 'us'!"

"I don't care!"

"You do care, that why you are arguing with me in the first place!"

"Shut up!"

"You guys sound like old married couple" he say with a laugh.

"…"

"…"

I put a hand on Inigo shoulder "Run"

"What?"

"Run now, I will give you 10 seconds"

"You two don't actually mean it don't you"

"5, 4-"

"NOT IN THE FACE!"

* * *

That day Inigo was attack by a bunch of angry risen, he came back with bruises and cuts in multiple places, luckily for Severa and I the angry horde didn't attack us…

Strange right?

"What happen´ to him?" ask Lucina looking at the injure Inigo.

"He learn a valuable lesson about not spreading false claims"

"That would teach him" Says Severa behind me.

* * *

Story 2: Gift from a friend.

* * *

"Alex, are you here?"

"In the back"

"There's a woman looking for you in town"

"Thanks Kjelle, I be there when I finish here" I been reading like crazy the last couple of days.

Turn out one of the patrols find a village where the library was untouched, so i have been reading novels and strategy book the whole time.

"Who is looking for my again?"

"Is a woman where it use to be the market, no one know where did she came from"

"Okaay that odd" This could be a bad thing "I better go now"

* * *

Ok I'm in the market …I better start looking.

I approach a guards on duty.

"Lord Tactician!"

"Drop the honorific Erwin, is just Alex" I know every guard first name, turns out am not the tactician of only the shepherds, oh no. I'm the tactician of the whole resistance, another reason to read like crazy the strategy books.

"Sorry Alex, what are you requiring?"

"There's a woman looking for me"

"Shucks I lost a bet"

"What bet?"

"Oh…eh nothing"

"Anyway, I was asking if you see anyone suspicious"

"No my lord no one"

"OK I guess, keep up with the good work"

"Sir!"

Well that was pointless,,,

"Well hello there, Handsome!"!

"Anna?"Is that really her?

"Yes, are you Alex?"

"You don't know me? "

"Sorry dear, but is the first time we meet"

How is that possible, did she forget me already? "Are you sure you don't remember?"

"Nope, but maybe one of my sisters know you!"…

Oh I remember she say she have a ton of twins"I'm sorry I confuse you with one of your sisters"

"Don't worry we get use to it!"

"Are you the woman that is looking for me?"

"Yes, I was send here to sent you a package!" send?

"By who?"

"Oh by two people actually, I got two packages" two?"Would you be a sweetheart and sign this for me?" shit that cute smile is in the family.

"Right on"

"Just sign you name here and here" she points the places to sign in a paper she is holding in her hand.

…

"Done"

"That would be all; thank you for using the Anna's mailing serves!"

"I will use it every time as possible" I didn't know there was a mailing serves.

"Thank you, I hope we see each other soon!"

Then she snaps her finger and an out realm door appear.

Well let go and see what's inside.

* * *

Two packages and two notes…

Let's see this one.

The note is writing in pink ink and is in a very pretty and girlish style.

"_Thinking about you went I see it, I hope you are alright-Anna" _

Oh Anna, this is very sweet of her …

I open the package.

Wow, arcfire, arcthunder and arcwind these are rare tomes to stumble upon in these days.

Did she really got this for me?

She doesn't look like the person who likes to give gift to people.

… Oh well.

Thanks Anna, I will use them carefully.

So what the other one?

The note this time is in a more normal, with normal black ink and a more brutish style.

"_Alex I know you are still mad at me but I send you this to help you, everything that am doing is for you own good and for the good of your friends, you don't need to suffer the same experience I suffer, I'm still trying to solve this mess, went I'm done with this I will go and find you to help you-Jensen"_

…

...

*sigh*Dammit.

I open the packages.

A steel sword, newly forge and clean by the looks of it with a new belt and sheath for the sword, the sheath are two for carrying two swords instead of one.

Hum? It's look like the sheath from the witcher…

Thanks Jensen…

I'm sorry.

* * *

"Where did you get that!?"

People have been asking where did I got the weapons.

I put the belt sheath on my back with my steel and iron swords.

"It was a gift"

"A gift from who?" asks Kjelle.

"A couple of friends"

* * *

Story 3: Justice Cabal.

* * *

"We where surrounded when I unleash my sword hand on the foul beast!"

"And then. And then what happen?"

"We attack at the heart of the beast and kill him in one strike!"

What am I watching right now?

There's a bunch of children surrounding Owain and Cynthia.

"What are you guys doing!?" I ask the couple.

"Hail Alex, we are here to tell the untold tales of victory and glory to the future generations, so we can be remember as the heroes that sacrifice their life to safe of the people of the halidom, as in the stories of the heroes of the past!"

…

"Cynthia can you translate that to me please?"

"Oh sure!" she have her signature smile and Owain have a face of stupid disappointment, probably thinking I understood everything he says, poor sad bastard.

"We are telling the children stories of our battles!"

"I see"

"Come on Owain Dark, please tell us another story!"

"Pleeease!" wow I never see so many doggy eyes in my life.

"Owain Dark, you are making the kids call you by that stupid name?"

"…Weeeell" he have a face of shame while I look at him with my best 'I'm fucking disappointed of you' face.

"Who are you?" one of the kids asks me.

"Hi I'm Alex, Nice to meet you!"

"Hello!" I get unison of hello's from the children.

Wait are these children!?

I get close to Owain and Cynthia.

"Are these kids the orphans of the church?"

"Yes" Cynthia says with a sad tone on her face"Do you need anything Alex?"

"No nothing I will be on with Gerome planning his flying rout"

I was about to leave went I felt something pulling my coat.

"Hey there little guy, what the matter?"

"Are you going to tell a story?" Oh no, no the doggie eyes, please I beg you.

…

"Yeah Mister Alex, tell us a story" the other children are starting to do the same…

"Yes Alex come and join us!" Oh Cynthia don't encourage them

"I'm sorry I can right now"

"Oh …OK" oh … they all have faces of sadness …I think the most sad person here is Cynthia right now …no wait, Owain is even more sad.

Shit these children cannot be older than 7, all of them have their parent taken away from them by those monsters…maybe if I …

"*Sigh*Maybe a little story, but just one, OK?"

"YAY!" oh dammit, what now?

So I sit next to Cynthia and Owain.

"Let's see now..."

* * *

Turns out that a little story ended up being a bunch of stories; from the battles we fight to anime episodes from my realm .I start to tell story after story.

"So then he looks at his enemy eyes a yell" I prepare my best Kamina impression "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

Worse thing about this is not that I look like a complete moron, is not that Cynthia and Owain are listening every word I say with sparks of stars in their eyes, is the fact that the children are actually enjoying all this nonsense.

"WOOOW, and then what, and then what!?"

I'm tire; I feel like a monkey in a circus whit three stages!

"Al right' kid let go, dinner is ready!"

Brady you are an angel.

"Aaaah!"

*sigh*well is over now.

Hum?

"Thank you mister Alex" all the kids are smiling right now.

"Thanks you!" The kids give their thanks and leave.

…

"Wat was all that?" Brady asks me.

"Owain and Cynthia, telling stories to the children"

"Yeah I know, the little guys are always happy wen those two do that"

"What happen went they don't?"

"They are all sad all day"

I see what they are doing, they are telling the stories for the children.

Is not one of their heroes' things they tent to do …is for the children to be happy in this place.

"Alex can I speak to you?" Owain is asking me with his normal voice…oh,oh.

"Yeah"

* * *

I follow Owain to where Cynthia is.

"Wow that kamina guy sound really heroic in your story!"

"You bring me all the way here to ask me about Kamina!?"Dammit, I knew i shouldn't have told them about Guren Lagann…

"No friend, we are going to ask you a more relevant and important question, one that you should be proud of"

Oh dear…embrace for impact.

"Cynthia would you like the honor?"

"OK" oh no, here it goes "Would you like to join the justice cabal!?"

The what now?

"Is that the way you call the shepherds?"

"No friend, the justice cabal is an group of heroes that vows to protect the people of evil doers and creatures"

"Is not what we are doing like in Chrom's shepherds right now?"

"This is different, we do cool heroes thing like poses and quotes! "

"CYNTHIA!" Owain shout at Cynthia for the simplification of their club.

"Sorry!"

Oh dear, what am I going to do?

"*sigh*OK, if you want me to join your cabal I got a few demands"

"But listen friend I know that the heroes jorne-Did you just say OK?"

"Yes" what am I getting into?

"YES, I told you he would join!" now Cynthia is having her signature smile but wider.

"Welcome aboard, friend!"

"Only with a couple of rules"

"And what rules are those?"

"Number 1: you guys will keep with the story telling whit the children, number 2: if I don't want to do something that you guys tell me to do, I WILL NOT do it and number 3: this will not affect my status as the tactician, I still need time to plan strategies against the risen"

"OK I accept your petitions and I welcome you as a member"

I shake his hand.

* * *

"Fear me evil dour cause, I Alex wil- this sound stupid!"

"Come on you need to put your soul into it! You are just running away from the call of heroes!"If Jensen conspiracy of that I am a hero is true, the irony of that sentence would be epic, Owain.

"OK, now make me feel fear!" The lady asks, the lady gets.

"I will kill everything that is on my way until I find you and murder you, went I'm done with you I will grab your lifeless corpse and drag you to the battlefield, just to make a point!"

…

"… WOW I got the Goosebumps!"

"Is from a very good story that I read a long time ago"

Achilles doesn't actually quote that, but I'll work.

Maybe this can be more fun that it sounds.

"Now with the hero pose" aaand everything goes downhill from here.

* * *

Story 4: Don't feed the wyvern.

* * *

*Munch*

Dammit, where did he go?

He is always on the stable.

"Gerome, where are you?"

*Growl*wow what's that!?

Oh Minerva.

"Hey there girl, have you seen you rider somewhere?" wow she is more badass on close distance.

*Growl*

"I that a yes or a no?"

*Roar*

" CALM DOWN" that's a no then.

*sniff**sniff*

"What smell?"

I take a shower like a…actually I never take a shower since I get here.

Nah is not me.

*sniff* she is smelling my hand …oh!

"You want this?" this is my small, really small piece of meat.

We need to ration the food so we don't die from hunger later on.

*soft growl*OK she is looking at me with puppy eyes, how is that even possible.

*soft growl* YOU ARE SUPOSE TO BE SCARY NOT ADORABLE DAMMIT!

"Fine, open your mouth"

Wow she actually is very smart, she open it went I order it.

"Here" I throw the piece of meat at the mouth of the wyvern "Bon appétite"

She starts to chew the meat.

"Now don't tell Gerome he will go bat-shit crazy if he knows"

Hehe bat-shit, batman. I'm so funny-someone please slap me*facepalm*that's the worse joke ever, of all times.

*GROWL*

"OK I'll take that as a Yes"

I wonder if Gerome would let me pet her…

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh Gerome, I been looking for you"

"Well am here, what do you want?"

"I need to discuses something with you on the patrol of tomorrow"

"OK"

While Gerome is distracted I give Minerva a thumb up.

…DID she just wink at me, can wyvern do that?

OK is official wyvern are smarter than they look.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

I wonder if Gerome and Minerva went to that patrol.

I told Gerome yesterday that the road he was taking was seen with a lot of archer and mages.

Maybe I should bring something for Minerva if they are still there.

There she is.

"Hey there girl, feeling hungry?"

*growl*

"I'm happy to see you too"

… god…s' am talking to a wyvern.

"I bring you something"

I show her a biscuit.

I can't believe they still making these, we are still finding flour sacks and sugar but we cannot plant some more, apparently the constant earthquakes damage the grown and make them useless for farming, which remind me, in the book Metro 2033 they start to plant mushrooms on the metro tunnels since the surface was radioactive .I need to check with Laurent to see if we can do it here with the caves.

"Now open"

She opens her mouth and I throw the biscuit at her "catch"

*Chomp*

"There you go"

*growl*

"I hope you keep Gerome out of that patrol, you two could really get hurt with Gerome boldness"

*GROWL*

"Well, keep on with the good job Minerva!"

*ROAR*

I wonder.

I start to pat Minerva's head … the scales feels odd.

"I'll see if I can bring you anything tomorrow"

Shit I'm feeding Gerome's pet …well technically she is not a pet.

I'm starting to believe am actually leading 13 people on the battlefield rather than just 12.

"See ya Minerva"

*ROAR*

* * *

The next day.

* * *

"I need to do this quick OK; I got lots of things to do today"

"Here" I pass her a piece of bread.

"A promise is a promise, Enjoyed!"

*Chopm**Roar*

"Goodbye"

* * *

**Gerome**.

He left on a hurry.

"He has been feeding you for 3 days now; do you trust him that much?"

*GROWL*

"Hum, maybe he is trust worthy"

*ROAR*

"Let's go Minerva; I'll feed you a bit more"

* * *

Story 5: A rose with armor.

* * *

Oh god…s' she is going to kill me.

Well technically she was going to kill me anyway, but now she has a reason.

How did I agree to do THAT with HER from all people, hell I'll take Severa any day of the week instead of her.

How could I forget my own death sentence?

"Alex" HIJO DE PUTA. (son of bitch)

"K-K-Kjelle I swear I forgot that I was going to spar with you today, I got a lot of things in my head at once so I forgot" PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.

"Don't worry Alex , there was…complications"

"Oh…OK" I can relax now…oh I'm alive bitches.

"But I will need your help on something" Oh well is better than sparring with her.

I turn around to se…e-WHAT THE HELL!?

OH MY ….is Kjelle without an armor .Hell is literally in winter right now, Satan is selling snow cones to Grima.

"W-W-What happen to your armor?"

She is wearing a normal brown shirt and some trousers.

And she looks…actually…she looks…pretty without the armor.

I …never …notice.

"My armor broke during a patrol, a risen mash my armor with a hammer"

"I-I-I see" oh no, ladies and gentleman my brain just turn on the 'am speaking to a pretty girl so I will act like a retard 'switch.

"I need you to do my chores on the camp so I can repair my armor"

"O-OK"

"Thanks I will repay you in time"

And she left…

What just happen?

* * *

"Hey Alex!"

"Hello Alex"

"Inigo, Yarne" I raise my hand to say hi to my 2 friends.

"What are you doing here?"

"Am doing a favor" I star to move the boxes of cloths and weapons into a pile.

"To who?" Dammit Inigo, you and your nosy question.

"*sigh*Kjelle"

"Why?" oh now you too Yarne?

"She ask me and I accepted"

"No, I mean why would you do a favor to Kjelle and what happen that Kjelle cannot do it on her own?"

"I think she can fight a horde of risen whit her bare hands"

"Don't remind me, I was going to spar with her today"

"So now what, you are her slave just because you don't want to spar with her?"

"Is nothing like that and besides remember how she left me the last time I spar with her!?"

"You end up in the medical tend for 3 days" I was naïve back them, she wipe the floor with me and am a stubborn bastard so I keep getting up, the match became' how much pain can I suffer without fainting'

"You end up pretty beat hehe"

"Shut up before I make a rabid stew"

"EEEEK"

"So I still don't get why did you do agree to do it"

"Well…she kinda…(whisper)looks cute without the armor"

And then Inigo smile take over his face "What did you just say right now?"

"Oh shut up"

"That she looks what?"

"He told that she looks cute without the armor" DAMMED YOU AND YOUR RABBIT HEARS YARNE.

"Oh oh our little Alex is thinking about girls, am so proud of you"

"Oh yeah the only difference between you and me is that at the end of the conversation I don't end up with a slap on my check"

"That's a low blow"

I death glare Inigo.

"EEEEEK" that was Yarne just now…that's odd, I guess he thought the death glare was for him.

And Inigo smile came back "So Alex tell me, why do you think Kjelle is cute"

"Dammit fine. I guess she looks pretty without the armor, I don't know, she got a great body probably for all the training she does, and her face looks more distinguish when she is not wearing that armor, she looks pretty cute, OK"

"Oh I see!"There's something wrong here…! Oh you mother fucker.

"Dammit Inigo, she is behind me isn't she!?"

"Should I tell you or leave it as a surprise?"…I can fell a 4th she behind me…that's why Yarne yelp a moment ago.

I take a deep breath ""Kjelle, be reasonable with me"

"OK, I'll give you ten seconds" Yep she is here.

"It all I need, I hope"

I start to run for safety.

…

I didn't make it.

* * *

Story 6: Peek-a-boo.

* * *

"HEY YARNE!"

"EEEEK"…

And he is away…hum? 10 seconds impressive. For a coward.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

"BOOOO!"

"EEEEEEEEK!"

And he is away"HAHA I told you this was fun, Brady"

"Ha ha Ya'l right"

* * *

The next day.

* * *

"HOOOGA BOOGA!"

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

"Ha ha never get old, How much Laurent?"

"6,8 seconds "

"Wow that Yarne sur' runs fast" Brady says behind me.

"This require further testing"

"With pleasure"

* * *

The next day.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK"

And he runs to the sunset.

"How much?"

"5, 4 seconds, you are right Alex he is getting faster every time"

"Damme ya'll"

"Yes I win the bet, I get your rations today Brady" That's Inigo who make a bet with Brady if Yarne run in less than 10 seconds.

"What are you guys suppose to be doing" Oh shit, Lucina.

"We are training Yarne"

"To what purposes, can I ask?"

"Running?"

"Stop it immediately"

"Killjoy" i say.

"I already gather enough information"

"Come n' Inigo I cook you that ration"

Well that's all the fun I can do, back to planning I guess.

"You are staying"

Dammit I hate when she scold me, Am sure she look into my soul with those eyes.

* * *

Story 7: Safety delusion.

* * *

"Thank you ma'am"

"Oh don't worry dear, I like to help" Nah and I are in a Scavenging mission were we find a cache of weapons in an old village on the north, she and I with a couple of guards are on the mission, turns out we find a village on the way so we decided to take a rest here in the inn.

"We really appreciate it my lady"

"Oh please call me Arana young man"

"OK then"

"I'll go and get some tea" the lady of the inn left and Nah whispers.

"This is amazing, there's warm food here, beds and even a hot-spring"

"We cannot stay here Nah, you know it.

"I know, I know but it would be nice to stay here for a while you know"

"Maybe once everything is over we bring everyone here so we can get some rest"

"I like that idea"

"I'm back, you and your daughter want some tea?"

"Daughter?"

"OH sorry, is she your sister then?"

"Well I kinda are his brother in a way" the job of tactician is to take care of you troops like brothers and sisters, or sons and daughters if you have the age.

"OK big bro"

…did she just call me big bro… shit I still miss my Vita

"Shut up"

"So that make Lucina our big sister"… dammed you Nah to oblivion.

"We got to go"

"But-"

"Gather the men"

"Ok" the reluctant Manakete get off the table.

"Thank you for your hospitality ma'am"

"Remember to come back!"

* * *

The village is surrounded by mountains so it make sense than their hasn't been attack by the risen, the village is not too big, and there's no more than 14 people on it, we ask them if they want to come to Ylisstol but they refuse for a reason.

"I want to stay for a bit more"

"Come on Nah, we got a mission, let's stick with it"

"That place seems untouched by the risen, it give you faith to believe Naga still keep us safe"

"Sorry I don't believe you"

"I don't know what sort of god you use to praise in your village Alex but Naga is real"

She may or may not be the reason why am here so I still on the fence on this one.

"The village is surrounded by mountains, that's the reason the risen aren't on their doorstep, is just a matter of time"

"Can you stop being negative for a couple of seconds!?"

"OK, OK I just saying"

* * *

The rest of the trip has been quiet, Nah is angry at me for being realistic and the men are just whining because I didn't let them take a rest on the inn, we manage to load the full caravan with weapons and we are coming back.

"Maybe now we can take arrest on that inn"

"I don't think so, soldier"

"But Alex-"

"No buts' that's finale, we have a big amount of weapons and I don't want to know we lost them because you guys stay in a inn with some gals at night, DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

"You sound like a tyrant"

"And you sound like the way you look, Nah" in other words a child.

"You know what!? I will turn into-"

"THE VILLAGE!" Oh what now?... oh shit is on fire.

…

* * *

Everything is destroyed … the inn, the hot-spring …everything is just ashes.

"*sob*why, WHY!?"

Nah…

"There, there…" i put my hand on her fucking monsters just destroy everything they find "Everything ,is going to be alright" I don't know what to do "Let's go, Nah they will be avenge…there's a say in my town: don't get mad at the enemy, get even. Everyone will be avenge I promise"

"*sob*OK"

* * *

"Welcome bac-what happen?"

"There where complications, I would like you to talk to Nah to comfort her"

"Did something happen?"

"The risen happen"

* * *

Story 8: Tactical rivalry.

* * *

"Unit 1 retreat, unit 4 change with unit 1!"Dammit the risen are at our doorstep and we are getting our ass kicks"Brady where are you!?"

"Here Alex"

"Heal the soldiers inside and comeback went you are done" he obeys "Lucina!?"

"Alex!" she runs to me."What the matter!?"

"This risen are different, I need the shepherds here and now!"

She runs to get the others

…

"ALEX!"

"Whets the matter!?"

"Cynthia spot something"

"What did you saw!?"

"The risen leaders on the other side of the bridge"

"leaders like in plural?"

"Yes they look evil, so I try to attack but they were too many risen in between"

"So we have two now, apparently I became a challenge to that dammed lizard" Fucking Grima.

"So what the plan then!?"

"Let's keep the guards and the other defending the gate while we go for the generals, if we take them down the risen will be in disarray and we will survive this"

"OK let's do this"

"To arms Shepherds!"

* * *

We land close to the bridge.

"What are your orders Alex?"

"Brady is not here so if we get injure we drink a potion "I need to be careful "Cynthia and Gerome stay in the air and take the flying unit out of the sky, away from both magic and arrows" they both fly off "Kjelle and Noire stay in the back defending the rear of any reinforcement from coming to us" 4 down let see "Nah give Laurent a ride and put him in a point where he can help with his spells, you cover him" let see oh god…"Yarne you are in charge of the potions , you will be doing a check on everyone in your Taguel form, if someone gets injure you will give them the potions" I handed over the potions to Yarne "The rest will go with me and attack those generals" every ones nods.

* * *

*Clank*

DammIt DIE.

*SLASH*

"Raaarght-"

"I don't have time for this shit" I need to move.

"ALEX, OVER THERE!"I can see them; there are 2 shadows in the hill.

I approach the hill and I draw my steel sword…wait for it…NOW.

*CLANK* shit the bastard manage to draw his sword too.

"Hum, you look different" what he can talk!?"So lord Grima was right"

Is the voice of a girl, she is wearing a dark purple cloak too big for her with the symbol of the Grimleal on the sleeves and a white tunic under neat it with gold strings attaching the cloak, she have blond almost white hair and she have a smile on her face.

"So there's another tactician!" another, She is a tactician too!?"I see why is getting harder to kill that pitiful resistance" she looks like my age.

"So I see why is getting harder to kill those walking meat bags" I reply.

"Ha ha is true they are walking meat bags, but your men are real people, people with families, hopes and dreams" I see what are you trying to do "I don't know how you deal with all that pressure"

"Oh how sweet of you to think of the family men that you are trying to kill, sorry sweetie but I know what are you trying to do, it will not work " now these people are my family and I will protect them.

"Oh so you are smarter than the common thug, this will be interesting" she like to taunt me …well I like to taunt too.

"And here I am thinking that I was about to slay a monster, turns out is a pretty girl" and I just admitted to the enemy that I find her pretty, smooth Alex.

"Speak no more you are against my lord so I will not give you mercy"

"Well I wasn't expecting a tea party" she pulls out a tome.

"ARCFIRE!"

I dodge her attack and pull my own tome.

"ARCWIND!"

She dodges the wind blade.

"So you are a real tactician, Lord Grima will be please"

"Oh is Grima coming, what am I going to do? I didn't put on the carpet"

"ARCFIRE!" I dodge.

"What? The little maiden of the lizard is afraid to clash sword with me"

This taunting war is getting out of hand.

She draws her sword.

*CLASH*"That more like it" i say.

*CLASH*"I will kill you" she reply.

*CLASH*"And then what dance on my corpse?"

"Need any help sister? "WHAT!?

*CLASH*I manage to get my second sword in time …I completely forgot about Cynthia telling my about the other leader.

The kid is a male version of the girl and I think I hear the word sister.

i push them back.

*CLASH*"Who's the guy?"i block his attack.

*CLASH*"A tactician from the resistance"

*CLASH*"I see so lord Grima is right"

I block attack after attack.

Shit I don't dual-wield. This is getting harder; I can't hold both swords with the same strength.

*CLASH*Fuck the iron sword is broken.

"It Seems like he is not too much of a fighter"

*CLASH* shit am holding both of their attacks.

"Raaarr" I ...can ...hold them anymore.

I drop the sword, their are going to kill me"Checkma-"

"ALEX!"

*CLASH* and Lucina join the fray.

i stand up and grab my sword back.

"Welcome to the party, our guesses are in a little bit of a murderous mood" I say to Lucina.

"We need to leave now" the guy says to the girl.

"OK, we will report to lord Grima"

"Where did you think you're going!?"

"ARCFIRE!"They both chant the spell at the same time.

"Lucina look out!" I push Lucina out of the way.

*BOOM*

…

…

Fuck not again.

*Faint*

* * *

**OK this will be short:this is a time skip for 4 months in Despero realm but i didn't wanted to leave those 4 months without anything happening so i decided to do a couple of short stories to keep peoples on the speed of the situation.  
**

**i know story telling with time skip are bad *cough*Dragon Age 2*****cough***but i am already at chapter 11 and i didn't finish arc 1 of my story, so i will go full speed on the next few chapters.

**theres no explanation time,recommendation time or music (again out of time).**

**side note: i change a little bit of chapter 1 because i didn't like, if you are a regular see if it's better now (i still don't like it but is an upgrade)**

**Ace out.**


	12. Chapter 12-Family by any other name (2)

I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 12: Family by any other name (Part 2).

* * *

Story 9: Asleep for a moment.

* * *

**Alex-Despero Realm.**

(Yawn) oh what happen?

…

Where am I?

Grass, trees, wind, the sun and flowers… This is not Ylisse, Ylisse have a more apocalyptic look.

…I know what this is...Is one of my dreams, which make sense.

Let's see, am wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath it, well that's odd I usually wear a hoodie…oh well is just a dream after all I will not get bitchy with my dream, some blue jeans and a pair of headsets on my neck… yep this is how I use to dress like in summer or spring.

Well this place is peace and quiet; it looks like a hill or a park of some sorts.

Let's check my pockets …an IPod connected to the headsets, let see what music is in here.

No, no, no… huh? The chain gang of 1974 that's would work.

Let's relax while listening to some music and wait to the risen to come and sneak up behind me.

Then kill me and I wake up, easy peace.

Let's put sleepwalking.

The music starts.

"_Destiny turned her face, nightmare and violent shapes, state of dream, has left me numb"_

I start to sing along the song.

"_Blue eyes and wander lips, true eyes with fingertips, hidden tales of forbidden, love"_

This song is very relaxing for me…is suppose to be a romantic song or at least the lyric is.

"_You left me miserable, miserable, miserable, mis-er-a-ble, love"_

The song kinda reminds me of home, it have that Californian feeling.

"_You left me miserable, miserable, miserable, mis-e-ra-ble"_

"_Maybe we're just sleepwalking, maybe we're just sleep walking"_

* * *

Huh (Yawn). I can even sleep on a tree…ugh is night already …am I really dreaming?

Of course I am, there no way am back.

I need to find shelter or something.

"ALEX, WHERE ARE YOU!?" huh someone is looking for me.

Probably Sebastian or Kenji.

"AM HERE!" I shouted to the voice coming from behind the tree.

"There you are, everyone looking for you"

"Lucina!?" what is she doing here?

"Yes, something wrong"

"N-No nothing" She is not wearing her normal outfit; she is wearing a long white dress, some white shoes and a golden string around her waist"I-Is just that you l-look"

"Is there something wrong with my wear?"

"y-you look" DON'T SAY IT "pretty" YOU SAY IT, YOU IDIOT.

"Oh thank you" change topic please.

"Is everyone waiting?"

"Yes they are waiting at the house"

"House?"

"Yes the house, remember? The one we are staying"

"I Guess" oh yes this is a dream.

* * *

Is not a house, is a fricking mansion on the middle of the forest.

"We are here" Lucina announce our coming.

"Hello, Lucina you fin- Alex!"Cynthia is her usual self; the only thing that is different is her cloth. She wears a white t-shirt with a button with a smiley face and a skirt "ALEX IS HERE!"God you don't need to scream.

"Hail, friend" There's Owain wearing a super hero shirt …superman, I guess it fits him.

The rest come along every one wearing normal cloths but the normal in my world, Gerome wear a black polo shirt while wearing sunglasses (on insides, really?),Nah wears a long sleeve white shirt, Inigo a jacket like mine but close, Brady a black 'wife beater', Severa a pink dress, Yarne a sleeveless sport shirt, Laurent a blue vest with a white t-shirt underneath, Kjelle a purple shirt and a jacket and Noire a green shirt with a pattern of squares.

…this is an odd feeling, but not a bad one, I feel better for a moment seeing them all like this.

"What happen to you?" Inigo ask me.

"I go out to take a nap"

"With your headsets on, in the forest...well that those sound like you, really for being our tactician you are a little bit-"

"A little bit, what!?"I say with a temporizing voice.

"N-nothing"

"Al' right guys let go and eat" Brady put himself between me and Inigo.

"Who cook?"I ask to him.

"You, why are you asking you forgot?" Nah say to me raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot, come on let's eat"

* * *

Everything feels so real, even the food taste like something I would do, the same spices and everything.

We all spent the evening joking around and enjoying this time with each other.

Everything is so peace this time, I think we haven't this much fun since …ever.

"A toast, for this peaceful life"

"CHEERS!"

I raise my glass of wine …I know this is a dream …I just wish this was real, no more fighting, no more risen, just us living a normal life…this people around me now are the only thing that I have…my family.

I remember something,i was injured.

The twins, I remember them, they work with Grima, he trying to kill us all, all my family.

I will defeat Grima; I will not let him take away everything I have.

I close my eyes and stop to listen to my friends for a moment …

…

I open my eyes and they are all gone, I can see fire around me.

Getting closer…shit I need to wake up.

WAKE UP!

* * *

"Aahg"I open my eyes in an abrupt way.

"ALEX!"She is looking at me with her blue eyes.

I stand up from the ground and I see the place that I am in right now.

A sad sky, a colorless plain, a lifeless ground and my friend with a face of sadness, she looks like she is about to crying.

I see blood on my cloths.

It was all just a dream…a dream.

My vision turns red again …my blessing.

I don't know how I 'activate' my blessing… I guess is about emotion.

I'm not angry just sad for this world with this poor people.

They take care of each other because that's all they got left, all they need to survive in this place.

It makes me wonder if my dream will come true or is just that 'a dream', I learn a long time ago that dreams are just thinks in your head that you want or fear of, is your sub consciousness talking.

"I'm OK Lucina, everything is OK" I dust myself off.

I wish I can make that dream comes true for you , for everyone…

And I will.

no matter what.

* * *

Story 10: Premonition.

Am sitting in the meeting with all the shepherds to see how much damage the risen did in their last attack and report about the twins.

"Did you manage to find anything about them?"

"Only a couple of things, they are tacticians like me but make me run for my money on tactics" their strategy was impressive, Make the flying unit fly over the city making a distraction and then sending ground troops to attack, keeps the archer busy with the flyers and the soldiers with the ground troops"They are both twins, blond hair and they are wearing grimleal coat as uniform" Seems to be members of the grimleal"And they say something about reporting to Grima"

"So they have contact with him!?"

"Seems likely"

"What exactly are they going to report?"

"Me, apparently Grima didn't know the resistances have a tactician"

"The damage that they done is very big"

"How many?" I need to ask.

"Around 2/5 of our troops and that's not including the injured" Laurent answer.

Dammit the attack was too much for us.

"I'm afraid to ask but, how many injured?"

"That would be the another 2/5 …including you Alex"

...

"Alex, are you really OK?"

"Yes Lucina, I told you before"

"B-but Alex you were bleeding" Now Noire joins the club 'Alex is injure'…is true I can barely hold myself straight right now but I will not give up that easy.

"I'M FINE DAMMIT"

"Alex you are doing the best you can, you don't need to force yourself"

"What part of-" what is happening?

"Alex?"

*faint*

* * *

"Alex, wake up"

"Jensen?"

"I need you to find me Alex"

"Where am I, where are you?"

"The end of this world is getting closer"

"What are you talking about?"

"Find me in the village where we first meet"

His image is fainting.

"Jensen!"

* * *

"rrgrrh"

"Alex your awake…"she looks like she saw a ghost.

"OK that doesn't prove anything I'm fine"

Lucina look at me with anger …maybe I should shut up.

And the rest are doing the same.

"Brady, take Alex to the medical tent, he need to heal up"

"On it"

"I'm fine"

"You weren't fine a second ago"

"This doesn't proof-"

"BLOOD AND THUNDER!" oh, oh"YOU WILL GO, YOU STUBBORN MAN OR I WILL FINISH YOUR PATHETIC LIFE WHIT AN ARROW"… wow that's scary "Sorry Alex"

"It Ok Noire I'll go, come on Brady"

* * *

Story 11: Bet about love.

"'I'm alright' my ass, Alex you are pretty bust up you jackass"

I look outside of the tent to avoid listening to Brady rant.

I can see Soldiers moving around.

"And you scare everyone to death in that meeting did ya-"

I wonder what Jensen is doing, I don't know if that thing that happens was actually Jensen or a crazy dream.

"Did you have any idea your ass of how-"

There's Lucina talking with Severa, Noire and Cynthia, Probably about patrol or something.

Why is this place full of beauties, I mean I can think of an ugly girl on this place, hell even that grimleal girl was pretty.

"Hey are you listening to me, what are ya looking at?"

I stare at the girl for too much…shit act natural "N-nothing"

He tries to see what I was looking at.

"He he that not true, I see what you're doing"

"Brady, stop spending time whit Inigo" please.

"Did someone call me!?"

Oh boy his like the plague.

"Alex was looking at the girls a moment ago"

"You want to tell him where my birth marks are too!?"I say with anger.

"He was looking at Severa?"

"What Severa, you bet on her?"

"Yeah what about you?"

"Noire" what are these 2 talking about?

"*sigh*what bet are you guys talking?"

"Oh nothing, only a friendly bet"

"About what?"

"Brady you are here? good I was expecting to see if I can ask you about something" and Laurent came out of nowhere.

"Hey Laurent, who did you bet on Alex?"

"Again what bet are you guys talking about?"This is getting me nowhere.

"Ah yes the 'bet' I already put my stakes on Lucina"

"So you're is Noire, Laurent is Lucina and mine is Severa…and I'm pretty sure Gerome bets on Cynthia"

"…" I'll stay out of this,the less I know the better.

"The other guys are getting in too?"

"More competition, bring it"

"Why don't we ask Alex himself to see if any of us is right?" Laurent am right here.

"Good idea …so Alex is there any girl you are interest in the group?"

"YOU GUYS ARE BETTING TO SEE IF I LIKE ONE OF THE GIRLS!"

"Well you are sort of a mystery on that regard, there's was that time with Severa, then you join Cynthia's justice thing, then the incident of Kjelle without her armor, Noire is basically your assistance and pretty much you are the only one that talk to Lucina on the daily bases, Oh and Nah now calls you big brother"

"OK let me explain, the thing with Severa was an accident and a mistake from me with bad communication" I dammed my mouth for that one" Cynthia was because she and Owain were helping and I wanted to get in too" bad idea" the thing with Kjelle is Inigo's fault" I death glare Inigo for a couple of seconds" Noire only want to help and I cannot say no to her" I don't want her 'demon' running crazy" Nah is only joking with me because she knows I hated to be call like that "she is older than me for fucks sake" and Lucina and I are lord and tactician we are suppose to be together all the time"

"… So Lucina then"

"What you got rocks in your head!? I change the bet to Severa "

"…"fuck this shit "Why would I be looking for a girlfriend on the apocalypse?"

"That's a pretty good argument, but still without any prove of the contrary we cannot eliminate the possibility, ergo we don't believe you"

"Laurent am disappoint of you, from all people I never expect from you to bet on something this silly"

"Is for a experiment, I try to see the romantic effects in catastrophic event on subject expose to increasing amount of stress, by the way can you send me report of your behaviour around the females of the group to see if there's any change of emotion or mood?"

"…I'm leaving, bye guys"

I leave the tent with the three stooges behind.

"Hello Alex"

"G-Girls" oh great everyone is looking at me.

I turn back and see the guys giving me the thumbs up.

"Need anything?"

"N-No am fine…I have to go, bye"

Curse those assholes.

* * *

Story 12: Weight on your shoulders.

"We need more weapons on the gate"

"I'll take care of it" I'm going to need to put some men on the walls for that.

"We also need more potions for the injured"

"I go and talk to Laurent, the alchemists and the apothecary to start on that"

"We need to coordinate the troops for patrols"

"I'll take care of it"

"And the flying units need to give us the reports every week"

"I'll take care of it"

"We also need to maintain the weapons we have"

"I'll take care of it"

"The food ration are getting lower we need to keep the alimentary plan"

"I'll take care of it"

"The animals in the pent are getting skinnier so we need to feed them so they can make more meat"

...

"Lucina"

"The Rats are getting into the city, so we are going to need to put traps on"

"Lucina"

"The Armours of the soldiers are getting broken after each fight-"

"LUCINA!"

"Oh Alex, how long have you being there?"WHAT!?

"The whole time you started to mumble to yourself, Lucina"

"Sorry, sometimes I get myself lost in thought"

"I can see, anyways I was telling you that I can take care of the problems"

"Oh don't bother yourself with that is just some small problems that we have-"

"Remember who I am?"

"You are Alex, What do you mean?"

"Wrong, I'm your tactician Lucina"

"Yes I know but what are you trying to say?"

"I'm your tactician and you are my lord, I got to help you in any way I can"

"Is not really necessary, I always take care of the problems here in Ylisstol aside you need to plan our next move against the risen" Dammit she don't get it.

"Lucina, you are the princess of this place, the leader of the resistance and our strongest warrior. Can you let me take some weight out of your shoulder?"

"Alex you don't need to-"

"I don't need but I want to, so please"

...

"OK you can help me"

"Give me the list"

She handed me a clipboard with a list of problems all in a neat and tight handwrite …I wonder if this is her handwriting or someone else.

"Is someone there?"Someone is behind the door.

"We are here "I say to the voice behind the door.

"Am coming in" the doors open and a soldier appear …I think I know him ….Ernik maybe?

"Ah lord tactician, Princess Lucina"

"Drop the honorific" Lucina and I say in unison …

Well now we both are blushing.

"I win the bet, now Ardon own me-"

"You are in that bet too, Ermik!?"

"What bet?" shit I forgot about Lucina.

"Nothing Lucina, What do you need Ermik?"

"Nothing my lo-Alex, I was looking for Figer and Walsh"

Figer and Walsh, Figer and Walsh …"They are usually in the old inn playing cards, did you search there?"

"No my lord-I mean Alex I don't, I'll go and check. Thank you again" and he is gone.

"You know every soldiers name?"

"Only their first name, I need to keep tag on them"

"I see"

"Well I will go and fix these things"

"Thank for your help Alex" she is smiling again …Kawaii.

"I-I-I-I'll go now"smooth Alex and try not to stumble on your way out dickhead.

* * *

Story 13: Dancing on your grave.

A walk will clear my head.

I need to think about Jensen and the situation with the resistance, since that day the risen attack are increasing in an alarming rate, and less people survive.

I got a feeling that the twins are behind this.

...

Huh? What is Inigo doing here?

I follow my pink headed friends.

… He stops in front of a gravestone.

...

He … is …dancing?

He is actually pretty good, maybe that why he is fast on combat.

Why is he dancing here? I can only see a gravestone.

Why from all places, he is dancing on a graveyard?

…

* * *

I stay for a while to see my friend dancing …that sounds so wrong.

"And that's all" he make a last pose and stops.

*Clap**Clap**Clap* I get out of my hiding spot and start to clap the performer.

"W-Whose there!?"

"That was amazing; I didn't know you can dance?"

"ALEX,Y-you watch the whole thing, this was supposed to be private!" so that's why I can't find him sometimes, he is here dancing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it"

"And that was my worst performance!"

"If that's your worst performance, I want to see your best; come on Inigo that was amazing" I don't know jack about dancing but he was moving with grace and fluidly.

"You don't find it weird?"

"No, not really" in my world there are a lot of male dancers.

"Well that's a relief"

"But why here?"This is an odd place for dancing.

"Oh…I was dancing for her" her?

I look at the grave stone, 'Olivia'…wait that's!

"Your mother"

"Yes, she was teaching me dancing before all this happen" 'Before' I don't know why that word cause so much pain in us, maybe we miss the easy days or we don't believe those days existed in the first place, I still miss my life back in my world "She was teaching me the routine you saw me doing a seconds ago but she died the day she was going to taught me the last part"

An incomplete dance, is kinda sad …hell this whole situation with his mother is sad.

"She was a dancer, right?"Of course she was captain obvious!

"Yes she was, people keep telling me that she was the best and most beautiful dancer they have ever seen"

I put my hand on his shoulder"She is very proud of you"

"How did you know?"

"I don't, but she is the mother of my best friend, if you were my son I would be proud of you"

"Stop saying things like that, is embarrassing"

"Come on Inigo, let's go" I approach the gravestone and bow "My lady, I will take care of your pig headed son"

"HEY, who are you calling pig headed!?"

"Well you, my pig headed friend" I say with a cheeky smile.

"I thought I was your best friend! How can you say that to me?"

"You are but you are still a pig"

We laugh the whole way back to the camp.

The gravestone looks sad …huh.

* * *

The next day.

* * *

I don't know why I'm here.

There he is.

"Still with the practice?"

"Alex, you scare me!"

"Who are you? Yarne"

"Why are you here?"

"I was passing by and decided to see my friend dancing"

"Would you leave me alone, is hard to do it with people watching"

"OK, OK but I was going to leave a gift"

"A gift?"

"For the lady"

I grab my backpack and start to search for the gift …there.

"Here"

"A flower?"

"Is fake but I it's looks nice"

I put the flower on a vase next to the gravestone.

"Thanks Alex"

"No problem, hey when you're done we can go and drink some tea with the ladies back at Ylisstol"

"I'll take you offer, let's go"

I approach the gravestone "I will take care of your son and his friends my lady"

* * *

Story 14: A voice to be listens to.

"We need more troops or less Risen"

"We cannot do both"

"I figure"

Dammit we are now running with our tails between our legs.

"Laurent, the patrol report"

"Yes Alex, there's 6 unit that haven't come back from patrol, each unit with 5 to 10 men"

"So we lost around 30 men or more?"

"I'm afraid so"

"DAMMIT*STOMP*"I hit the table with my fist "Dammed those bastards" they think they can go and kill people like it's nothing "I know is them, I just know it"

"Alex calm down"

"How can I calm down we are losing men everyday!"

"Before you came, we used to lost the double; you are doing a good job"

"I will not let those identical assholes kill anymore of my men!"

"Alex, please"

I relax a little.

"We need more troops, how about we bring the troops from mount prism?"

"We can't do that"

"I know lady Tiki is there but we need the men aside I think lady Tiki can take care of herself" ah yes the voice, is the daughter of the most probable suspect on why am I here.

"What if Grima attack mount prism, we need the voice if the only one that can communicate with Naga"

"OK so that's out of the table, is there anything else?"

"That all"

"Then this meeting is over"

I say my goodbyes to my friends and walk into the city.

* * *

"And lady Naga will save us from this despair!"Oh boy a preacher.

"She who looks for peace for both the humans and the dragon tribes!" the Manakete's are Indians?

"She who died for us and ascent to heaven to look upon us ungrateful humans" oh for the love of Gordon Freeman, what the hell is this guy doing, it all preachers this generic!?

"Excuse me my lord" huh? Is a girl in a cloak,she looks familiar.

"Is something bothering you my lady?"

"No, but you seems bother, something matter?"

"This is a different place but it still has his share of fools" I say pointing at the preacher.

"It that man bothering you?"

"You don't need to worry my lady, is not the man" is the message.

"So is the thing the man is saying then?"

"Is not my business, so I will not argue"

"You don't believe in Naga my lord?" who is this girl?

"No my lady, I don't" I do believe in Naga, but I don't believe in Naga the almighty goddess.

Maybe Naga is just a very powerful mage or something.

"But it seems that she got a lot of connection with you"

"What?"

"Indeed, you have a very deep connection with her" I think this woman is crazy."There's someone who would like to talk to you" she hand me a letter.

"OK, thanks, bye"

I stand up and take my leave, let's run the hell out of here.

"You have the aura of a hero of the gods"…!

"What!?" I turn around.

… She is gone.

What was that?

I open the letter.

"_You don't believe in dreams? Good boy, never believe in them but that was no dream, I need you to find me. Go to the village from the road where I found you-Jensen"_

…

* * *

Last story: The end is near.

I'm sitting in a bonfire outside of my tent.

What is Jensen doing now?

Did he figure out why am I here?

That dream has been follow me since he left.

"_You are a hero of the gods"_

A hero, me?

Shit I need my music.

Let's see if I can remember something.

How long have I been here 5 months, maybe more?

… I remember something.

I close my eyes.

(Humming)

"Hey Alex!" …dammit.

"Going to sing again?"

"I was until you show up"

"Well now you know how I feel!"

"Yeah sorry about the that Inigo"

"No hard feeling"

"Heya guys"

"Hello"

"Brady, Laurent sup'?"

"No much, Lucina got everyone on hold"

"Huh, that's odd? Her tactician and she didn't told me"

I think I feel wounded.

"Hello friends"

"Hello!"

And the justice cabal has arrived.

"Hello Owain, any idea what's your cousin doing?"

"I was going to ask you the same question actually" this is Owain's real voice; you can see him out of theatric mode from time to time.

"Not a clue"

"Hello there"

Nah, Severa, Noire and Kjelle shows up and sit around the bonfire with us.

*Growl*

"Hey there Gerome, Minervykins"

"Don't you dare calling Minerva with that silly name"

"OK, OK I'm sorry"

"So everybody is here?"

"Where's Yarne?" ask Nah.

"Wait I take care of it*AHEM*YARNEEEE!"

"EEEEK" he was on his way here apparently.

"See, he is over there" he start to run on our general direction.

"Alex, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"But I didn't right? Come on and sit"

"Now the only one left is Lucina"

"You call?"There she is.

"There you are, what is happening tomorrow?"

"I will explain in time, now I want everyone to take a break"

"Is about the twins and Grima isn't it"

"Tomorrow I will explain"

"Good because tomorrow I got a thing for you guys too"

"What are you going to do?"

"Hey that's cheating Lucina, you don't tell me, I don't tell you"

"Alright, it fare"

The news is that I will be on the road on three weeks to get Jensen, so they will not have me around, I hate to leave them like this but I need to find Jensen and see if he can help us.

"Well this bring back memories, us sitting on a bonfire" what a surprise they remember how I made a fool of myself.

"Yeah good memories, why don't you sing something Alex?"

"You are doing it on purpose Severa" she has her sly smile right now.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Alex"

"H-Hey come on guys this is a moment of sharing and bonding" wow Noire speak up.

"you are right Noire" this is maybe the only time I got with them, I don't know if Jensen will send me back to my world or if I'll die on the road "Just to be clear, I will not give group hugs" but let's draw a line just in case.

I win myself a couple of laugh from the group.

"I'm impress"

"Of what?" Kjelle asks.

"We survive this long and here we are all together, sharing a laugh"

"All thanks to you friend"

"Come on am just the guy who read books all day and make witty one-liners"

"But without you we would be fighting with the skin of our teeth right now"

"Is not that bad, am just worried, if Grima attack now that he knows that am here" the twins were concert that the resistance have a tactician, Maybe am a danger around you right now" Grima could be looking for us because of me, I don't know if I did any good in the first place"

"Don't worry Alex the justice cabal will not leave a friend behind, and we will slay that demon out of the sky, just you wait and see"

"Come on Alex this is not so bad smile for a moment, we are safe for now"

"What the matter Alex goin chicken on us, don't worry boss. We will kick that dastard ass"

"We will fight together and kill those who oppose us and try to kill the weak, Alex"

"That's right, we will save everyone just like real heroes we are, all of us!"

"Gawds why are you so worried, show some guts. We will kill Grima, stop being so negative, ugh"

"Minerva and I will defend you and protect everyone from Grima, we are ready right Minerva?"*ROAR*

"We are going to make this place a better place for my species and yours Alex"

"There's a small chance of success for us but we should test this further, I believe that we have a big chance of success if we all work together"

"BLOOD AND THUNDER, NOW LISTEN YOU STUPID MAN, WE WILL SURVIVE THIS AND WIN THIS AND ALL THANKS TO YOU SO STOP WORRYING …sorry Alex"

"Come on it have been worst, we manage to make it this far, so don't give up"

…

"We are all with you Alex; we will defeat this and bring hope back into this world, together"

"Thanks guys, this mean a lot to me" I guess the end is near, I don't know if it will be tomorrow or today but is near, Winter is coming for all of us " Still not doing the group hug"

We all laugh for a while, this moment of peace and quiet is the worst; I got the feeling that this moment will be over very soon.

And if something got wrong this will be a sad memory.

I wonder if I'll see them again after tomorrow.

I can only hope to see my family now.

This family.

* * *

A family is a unit composed not only of children but of men, women, an occasional animal, and the common cold.-Ogden Nash.

* * *

**Well that's it, 1 chapter more to go and it the end of arc 1.**

**let' see if i can make it on the weekend,(I doubt it)**

**Song while writing(both chapter 11 and 12 and only artist):The chain gang of 1974, Breaking ****Benjamin, tiesto, 30 seconds to mars and others.**

**Explanation time(both 11 and 12):**

**story 1: is a excuse to pair Alex with Severa, story 2: is only there to explain that i am a fan of the witcher nothing more, story 3: if you don't know what is Guren Lagann is an anime that is awesome ...and manly, story 4: i still thinking wyvern's are awesome., story 5: I wanted to point out that Kjelle looks prettier without the armor, story 6: is just shenanigans XD, story 7: is from a support conv. from Nah and ****Kjelle in the hot-spring DLC, story 8: introduce Morgan and Marc(male morgan) in the story, story 9: is for Alex character development, story 10: is only an interlude and the only story that matter in the main plot, story 11: is shenanigans again and the way people look at the support conv. thing ..and relacionship, story 12: still platonic love, story 13: Inigo sad story and a possible foreshadow(mwa,ha,ha) story 14: is tiki if you didn't notice and the last story is the speech support thing-y with Alex and his friends.**

**Recommendation time:**

**Forever yours by xchocolate, a twist in the romantic story of Chrom and MU(Robin),I'm not a big fan of romantic affairs but i like this one it have potential,I am not a fan of sexual content either but that's why that story is rated M.**

**REQUEST:it the first time I'm requesting something ...sooo obey puppet**

**1)can someone tell me where can i download a emulator for FE 4, a lot of friends told me that is the best Fire emblem so, I want to tried out, please.**

**2)can someone explain to me the beta reading thing-y, because if it what I think it is, I be looking for someone to do that, ****please**

**see I use the magic word..now OBAY. Lelouch vi britannia commands you(just kidding, no one will get that references)**

**Remember to PM, review and follow.**

**Ace out. **


	13. Chapter 13-The end without me

I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Koryandrs: Yeah I went a little bit poetic there in the first part. I re-write that think a lot of times, first draft was suppose to be a school and after 100 words in I read what I have and I didn't like it.. About the beta readers .How exactly that works? The BR can get into the file and change the errors or what? Because If I like the idea maybe I will look for someone.

* * *

Chapter 13: The end without me.

* * *

**Alex-Despero Realm. **

"Absolutely NOT!" she is crazy if she thinks that plan will work.

"But Alex is not that bad if we do it we will stop this"

"Okay let my rephrase this, you're insane!" cuckoo for cocoa puffs stuck in Arkham asylum insane.

"Alex, is the only way"

"Lucina there's a reason we didn't do that went we knew is. a. bad. Idea, I cannot even begin to describe how many thinks can go wrong!"

"The awakening ritual is our only choice"

"You want to send our friends to Plegia, PLEGIA to get you jewelry. That risen territory and Grima life's there, there's no way this is going to work!"

"You don't trust in our friends!?"

"I trust them with my life Lucina and they trust me with their, who I don't trust our life is in Naga and her deus ex machine!"

"What's a deus ex machina?" shit …

"Is a dialect from my home, it means a holy item that can do anything, there's no such item and I doubt we will go unpunished if we use it"

"We need the gems and the emblem, so we can defeat Grima, there's no other way"

"What about the outrealms, we can go there and figure out something"

"If may I interject, I like to tell that the out realm gate is a possibility" Laurent decided to speak, the group was sitting in silence the whole argument between Lucina and I.

"Thank you"

"But is more risky in the long terms, is possible that there could be complications on the way, amnesia, sickness and even problems with the date and realm that is desire to be travel and the subject in the travel itself"

Wow so there's no way out then…

"It's the only way; we need to go to Plegia"

"It suicide, you know what a suicide mission is?" I can believe am even discussing this "Did you even think what will happen if they attack the city, if you send the resistance best fighters out into suicide?"

"They all agree on this"

I turn my head to see everyone and indeed they nod at the statement.

"So you are all stupid, well that's a relief I guess"

I sit on my chair and pinch my nose bridge.

"*sigh*"

Well I better tell them about me, better drop the bomb now than later.

"I'm leaving"

"…excuse me?"

"I'll leave Ylisstol today"

"…"3, 2, 1.

"WHAAAAT!?" MY EARS, I THINK MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

I think that was the biggest unison I ever heard coming from 12 people at the same time.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?""YOU ARE LEAVING!?""STUPID TACTICIAN!""YOU DASTARD""I WILL KILL YOU" every one start to react at the same time, I stand up.

*ahem*

"SHUUUUT UP!"

"A hero is never idle"…

"Shut up Owain, and before you guys start to threaten me with your pointy weapons I got an explanation"

"You better have a good explanation"

I shrug my shoulders "I don't have a good one, I only need to go for six weeks"

"Six weeks, what are you going to do in six weeks!?"

"I need to find someone"

"… Is Jensen isn't it?"

"Yep, I got a hind of where he might be"

"Then we send a patrol with you"

"No Lucina I will not take with me a squad of soldiers for three weeks, we need them at Ylisstol"

"Then we'll go with you"

"No, I need to do this, I own Jensen that much" I need to apologize to him "beside he maybe knows a way to defeat Grima without the awakening ritual"

"You think so?" and Inigo join the conversation.

"He taught me everything I know" … is that or he will take me back to my world …I don't know if I want to go, but do I really belong in here?"I will leave on a couple of hours"

Now that I think about it, I don't know if I will ever see them all again.

"I need to prepare for the trip" I stand up"I want you guys to wait for me if you are going to do something, OK? No suicide missions or anything like that"

"Alex wait, we can-"

"Good bye" I start to leave the room.

I can hear yelling, cursing swearing and other things coming out of that room, I know that am leaving them but I need to find if there's a way to stop Grima without the bloodshed, I know is naïve from my part but I don't want them to get injure or worse just because there's a slight possibility that the awakening will work, I know that the awakening is not a full solution, I don't want someone else living with the same sadness that we are living now, the same despair that this world has fallen into.

I need to go.

* * *

Swords? Iron and steel Check, tomes? Arc fire and arc thunder check I use all my wind tomes last week, potion? 3 Vulnerary check, cloths? coat, I love this coat the dark blue and the white really fits me, trousers, chainmail, boots, and gauntlets check, mother necklace? Check, food? Biscuits, bread and a couple of mushrooms check.

… That's it am ready to go.

"H-hello Alex"

"Noire? Do you need something?"

"A-ah no- I mean yes" there's something wrong here.

"What is it?"

"I was going to ask you what to do if there's a risen attack"

"huh? Well the same thing you do, stay behind and try to pick the enemy one by one"

"Oh I see, and what if there's an general risen " …I see what she doing.

"Well that's a little bit different, the think you need to do is find a rabbit, skin him, make him soup and feed it to the soldiers!" I say with my loudest voice.

"EEEEK DON'T EAT ME!" Yarne was trying to sneak into my tent and take my things away, while Noire was making a distraction, but now he is running away into the sunset, where no pot or pan will find him.

"Nice try guys"

"BLOOD AND THUNDER" here we go again" DAMMED YOU, FOOL YOU WILL NOT LEAVE US TO GO AND FIND THAT OLD SACK OF BONES!"

Do not fear, I know what to do "OI, snap out of it!"I take her amulet away.

"Sorry Alex"

"It OK am getting use to it" I put her amulet back on her pocket, I swear that thing is toxic for her "go and tell Lucina that I will go anyway no matter her wishes"

"We need you Alex"

"I know Noire and I appreciate what you guys are doing but I need to do this…oh and try to find Yarne I think I scare him to death"

* * *

Am on my way to the gate now, after an epic fail to hold me captive by Cynthia and Inigo (Cynthia try to block my way by flying with her Pegasus, but accidentally landed on Inigo) this walk was easy, maybe they give up.

Huh. The stable.

Let see.

*Growl*

"Hey there girl"

*growl*

"Have Gerome been feeding you better recently? I'm sorry I didn't feed you more often like before… I got a piece of bread if you want it"

*Roar*

"OK, OK here you go" I grab the piece of breath and throw into her mouth.

*Chump*

"There you go"

*Growl*

"I need you to do me a favor, OK? I want you to take care of Gerome while I'm gone, I know you being doing it since before but I want you to be extra careful"

*ROAR*

"And Gerome I want you to take care of Lucina and the others while am gone, OK?" I notice him skulking in the shadows, following me.

"You don't need to leave; aside I'm not fit to fight for anyone"

"Am asking you a favor as a friend Gerome" he still think he cannot protect no one" I don't need to leave but I want to, Jensen needs me"

"… I'll take care of them while you are gone"

"Good" actually this is a good moment to ask "I know you must get this question every time but, why the mask?"

"… is a way to not let my enemies read my thoughts"

"Like facial and eye movement?"

"Exactly"

Seems legit.

"Well gotta go, is a long road ahead, goodbye Gerome, Minerva"

* * *

The church…

"Mr. Alex!"

The kids of the orphanage.

"Are you going to tell us a story?"

"Yeah tell us a story, mister Owain told us you got a bunch"

"Sorry kiddo I can't, I leave for a couple of weeks, OK" I can see Owain and Brady hiding in the church.

"OOOH!" Fuckers trying to use children innocents as a weapon against me.

"Don't be sad I will come back with a bunch of stories to tell …Hey you guys know that Brady are going to give you candy"

"Really!?" I hate to lie to them but I will make those 2 pay.

"Yeah and Owain told me he will play with you guys all day!"

"WOW!"

"Go and find those 2" go my minions make those 2 pay for their lies.

And they run back into the church.

I don't envy those 2 right now.

* * *

"Stop Alex!" oh what is this? The 4th attempt.

"Nah let me pass" she is in her dragon form now.

"I will eat you if you leave"

"Then eat me, come on"

"…"

"See you won't"

I pass her.

* * *

"Stop right there" oh boy.

Now everyone is here.

"You think you can leave us just like that!?"

"You are a coward!" that's it.

I turn around.

"Yes I am; I'm a coward! I'm a coward because I try to go into enemy territory and try to find the only person that can help us! I'm a coward because I am ignoring my friends and I'm putting my duty first and I'm a coward because am still standing all this time with all these pressure on my, to try and save every one that I care about! You can accuse me of a lot of things but from being a coward you cannot, now out of my way"

"Alex we are your friends, you don't need to do this we can help you"

"I don't know if I will be alive or if I will be here at the end of this, I just want to help on something before anything happened, I will not forgive myself if any of you guys die and is my fault or if I could about it, Jensen could be my only answer, please let me do this"

...

Back in my old life, I always feel useless like there was nothing I could do for anyone, not for my family, not for my friends, no one.

I always feel like I was not even alive for a reason. That I was just there, like a bystander.

That day, the day that I keep remembering every night, the day I died, I was trying to do something different, something to change that feeling, I was trying to save someone that I didn't know just because I feel that It was the right thing to do, that if I do that I'll be a new person, that feeling of dread would be gone. And it was but it cost me my life, those final moments I feel happy with myself even proud, I manage to beat my fate and destiny, I beat my curse life for once.

And then I was allowed to have a second chance in life, and then another opportunity for me to don't feel that dread appear, but I was afraid for my life and even worst the life of the people that was now counting on my.

I hurt someone because of that, because of my fear and my hypocrisy.

But not anymore, I will face my problems face to face and do anything I can do to save my friends and the people of Ylisse.

"Alex, you help us more than you think, you from all people should not feel remorse or anything"

"Thanks Lucina, thank you guys. I promise I will be back and we find a way to stop that monster once and for all"

"Be careful out there"

"Always"

The south gate, I check a map and saw where the village is supposed to be.

I look at the sky, turns out the red sky is only on winter, in summer and spring there's only grey clouds all day …still depressing.

I turn back and see all my friends looking at me, I smile for a moment.

I will miss them for all these 3 weeks.

Well here I go.

* * *

**Lucina**.

"He is gone now"

"What are we going to do Lucina?"

"We are going to keep with the plan"

"So we are going to do the ritual?"

"Yes, we need to go and get the fire emblem and the gem stones"

"How are you going to divide us?"

"Nah, Kjelle, Noire and Cynthia will go to north of Plegia; Inigo, Yarne, Brady and Owain will go to south Plegia; Laurent, Severa and Gerome will go to the castle of Plegia and get the Fire emblem with his gem"

"Wait, What about Alex?"

"He doesn't want to do it, I respect his decision but we need to do this. Is now or never"

"Gawds Lucina I never believe you would back stab him from all people"

"I'm not backstabbing him he is on a quest and so are we"

I'm sorry Alex but we need to do this with or without your help.

* * *

One week later.

* * *

**Alex.**

I sit next to a tree.

Risen, risen, risen and more risen, is the only thing I'm seen right now on the road.

There's an unusual number since that battle with the twins.

I hope they are alright.

One week and I already miss everyone at home.

Inigo is probably trying to talk to a girl and failing at it or dancing in his mother grave, I think this is the only case that that's a good thing.

Owain is with the children right now telling them how he defeated a horde of wolf riding risen.

Brady is probably practicing with his violin, he is very good with that thing, I wonder if there a piano or a guitar somewhere so we can play together.

Kjelle must be wiping the floor with a poor chump right now on practice, I feel sorry for the poor bastard.

Cynthia is practicing her hero pose or one of her speeches; I wonder if I could help with that, I know a couple of quotes from action heroes of my world.

Severa must be cursing my name and telling everybody that I'm an idiot or something and telling she doesn't care about me.

Gerome must be feeding Minerva right now, I swear that wyvern eats more that a wyvern should, not that I now any wyvern except for her.

I'm sure that Yarne is hiding right now …thinking that people will cook him if they are out of food.

Laurent must be doing an experiment right now, asking weird questions to people.

Noire is provably trying to help someone or she is trying to help me with the stuff that I left in my tent …I hope she doesn't snap at my books.

Nah is praying for me with Naga or trying to help Noire with my tent.

And Lucina is provably helping the people of the city with any problem they have, I hope she is OK, the list she gave me a few days back was huge.

*Sigh*this will be a long trip.

One of the reason that I left was because that leaves a window for me to think what to do with the risen, if Jensen don't know what to do, I don't think they will go to Plegia without a plan or without me at least.

… They cannot think the awakening is the only solution, there's got to be another way.

"Raargr" here we go again.

I draw my sword.

*SLASH*"rrrgr-"

This is getting repetitive, I feel like I'm grinding for a level.

…

… I STILL MISS MY VIDEOGAMES.

I didn't finish Persona …I'm sure Seb already finish it …my poor file.

I wish I could come back just to kick his stupid ass so hard that I could retroactively stop his birth!

I was in November I think, just finish with-

"Rrrrgr"

Well I guess a release my anger against this risen.

*SLASH*

* * *

One week later.

* * *

*munch*

I have enough food for me to hold me for 4 weeks.

I think I can ration it for 5 and a half or 6, I hope Jensen got his own food because if he don't we will be in trouble.

I manage to hide myself in building at night to sleep, barricade the door and shut your ears out so you don't listen to the sounds of the risen walking around, the problems is the crushing feeling of the apocalypse that doesn't let you sleep at night.

Jensen told me is the feeling of Grima and his presence over the world.

There's no place safe, the other lands have the same problem and they probably don't even know what is happening except that a giant dragon from another place invades their lands and turn the death into soldiers.

The risen idea is still impressive, the risen attack 2 guys, kill one and manage to kill both at the time, the guy that he kill and his friend who is in shock and don't want to stab his friend now turn risen.

Is the perfect way to win a war, that's why in the plague movies no one else is alive at the end.

The immune persons or the survivors are left alone.

… Alone.

…

OK rest time is over let's keep going.

* * *

I walk for a couple of minute now; I check the map I will be at the village in a couple of days now.

I mark the day in a piece of paper to keep the count …14 marks, two weeks. I still got 4 weeks of traveling to do.

I'm use to this by now, the patrols are usually 1 week long or 3 if it's a long walk like mine right now.

Now I know why it was so long the walk back them, the village is basically at the end of the continent on the south.

Huh?

A village?

There's a village in the map but is not mark like the others, the others have marks like 'burn', 'looted' or 'raided' this one is mark with an X …we mark things in the map with X's to avoid that place at all cost.

…well is in my way so I guess, I'll screw the X.

…

…!

…*sigh* I see why we try to avoid this place.

I can see bodies hanging in the middle of the village.

… They hang themselves to avoid the risen.

Is perturbing, scary, fuck up…

And that's not even the Worst part.

… is what it make you think when you see them, it make you head a lot of questions. What happen to them? What happen to the children or the rest of the people? Is that way to go the best? I refuse to believe that.

I can still see blood on the walls of the buildings; they didn't save themselves of the risen.

This is the sort of stuff we need to deal everyday in this dammed world, this poor dammed world.

I always believe my life was curse, turns out that there's people with worst life's than mine and there's even other who got it worse than them.

I need to get out of here.

"Rrrrghr"

Shit risen, I need to hide.

I grab the grip of my sword, my hands are shaking.

I could leave now, but I want to avenge that people …

Don't be stupid Alexander, they are death there's nothing you can do for them, there are too many risen for you.

I'll try to flank the village.

…

…

OK that was easy, now let's get out of here.

"NOOOOOO, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

!

What there's someone here!?

"HEEEEELP!"

Shit, shit, shit.

I need to do something.

But the risen are too many.

That person could be making a distraction for the risen…

If it keeps them busy maybe the road will be clearer and it will make the risen get out of their hideouts.

…

What am I thinking? That person needs help.

I draw my sword and I run to the middle of the village.

*stump*I bump into something.

"Please help me!"…is!?

Is that girl from the alley!white hoodie, green hair.

"Stay back!" she hides behind me.

What is happening, did she died or something?

Why is she here?

"Rrrrghr"

I draw my sword.

"Go to hell"

*SLASH*a slash to his torso.

"Rrrrg-"death next one.

I can see 2 more, I grab my fire tome.

"ARCFIRE!"I cast the spell.

"Rrrgrr-"I hit him.

"ARCFIRE!"

He dodge it.

Shit is his getting closer, I grab my sword back.

Here it comes.

*CLANK*I manage to parry his attack, now to the attack.

"Rest in pieces"

*SLASH*cut his head out.

3 down let see how many are there.

There only 8 around so I guess is OK.

…

* * *

"*Breath*taking*breath*care of *breath*8 risen alone isn't easy"

Now where's the girl?

"Hey, are you alright?"I can see her in the way out of the village.

"Hey, are you lis-"!

She is gone, how!?

I saw her just a second ago.

…

…

It my head playing tricks with me.

Now that I think about the risen were even following her?

But I bump into her, I remember, or I guess I remember.

This is turning me insane.

I better leave now.

Instead of walking a stat to run, like I was chase by a ghost…not too far away from the truth.

If it is my head that is playing me tricks, I got a problem in my hands.

She is the ghost of my past in a matter of speaking.

I need to find Jensen and get back to Ylisstol and fast.

* * *

One week later.

* * *

Almost at the village.

I can only think in the thing that Jensen want to tell that he can't at Ylisstol and this far away.

I only want to go back at Ylisstol and see my friends again; this little trip of mine has caused me a lot of pain in the head, especially last week.

I wonder how they are right now.

I hope the twins didn't attack Ylisstol while I was gone…no, they know what to do; they are not useless without you.

Well here's the village. So now what I start to look for Jensen, I don't think he left the place, that would be a dumb idea for us, he calling me to meet him in a specific location and then him leaving would be stupid.

So now what?

"Seems you decided to come, good" I grab the grip of my sword for instinct, He is behind me"you seen to have develop some reflex, pup"

"Hey there Jensen" I turn around WOW holy shit he looks-"you look younger!"

Indeed he is now without his cloak, I can see his dark brown hair ending with a pony tail on the back of his head and some bangs falling on his forehead, I can see his brown eyes with his left eye with a scar on it,

He is wearing a sleeveless red tunic and wields A KATANA…I want that thing.

"This is me Alex, the real me"

"Jensen listen I'm sorry OK"

"Huh, for what? I am the one who is suppose to be sorry"

"It was my fault I was being a hypocrite"

"I am the one that lied to you Alex I should have told you everything from the beginning"

"Well how about these we are both idiots"

"He, seems fair"

"You figure stuff out or this meeting is because you miss me?" with formality out to the window let's go down into business.

"Oh believe I miss the stupid ass of that kid that I find of the road all these moths"

"Remember that it was I who save you from that risen"

"Well just like you said, I could kill that sucker in a couple of seconds"

…

"But you didn't, waiting for me to do something, what if I decided to leave that old fart to die on the road"

"You are cold kid and who are you calling an old fart?"

"You look like one or at least used to look like one"

"Well if this pointless conversation is over, I need o talk to you"

"Oooh but I love pointless conversations" I can act normally around Jensen since he came from my world.

"Ha ha very funny"

"I try to be, now did you figure out why am here?"

He now has a face of pain and sadness"Yes I do"

"Good I want explanations for why, because that bullshit of second chance free givers that Anna gave me is a lie" I never believe that I got a free second chance; everything has a price in life.

Every choice has a consequence, every action has a reaction or to obtain, something of equal value must be lost.

"Listen Alex this world is about to meet his end we need to leave now, I got a deal with Anna to leave us into another realm the first one to be specific we can go there and see if there's something to do, but we need to go because I can't keep the -"

"Wow, wow, wow hold on, back to your horses, slow down and explain slower" I can barely understand him "This world already meet his doom that's Grima but we can find a way to stop him"

"You don't understand Alex I see the future this world only have a couple of weeks or even days left"

"What do you mean?" I don't understand.

"It my blessing, I can see the future it call clairvoyance, but only a glances this world his doomed"

"So you don't know how to stop this?" Dammit I was hoping he knew a way to stop all this.

"I'm afraid not"

"What did you see exactly" maybe he is overreacting or something.

"I saw Grima on top of the castle at Ylisstol a-"he stop himself for a moment"Look Alex we have to go"

"Yes we do, we need to go to Ylisstol!"

"You didn't listen to me, this world is about to end we need to go now"

"Jensen we need to go and warn the people at Ylisstol"

"Alex, li-"

"I am not leaving them behind!"

"…"

"WE need to go now"

"…*sigh*let me get my things"

* * *

**Jensen.**

Dammed this kid, he will be a risen if he keep up whit this insanity.

"I got everything"

"You have any food?"

"You don't have yours?"I can believe this kid is tha-

"Yes I have but only for me" I retract myself this kid is actually smart.

"Don't worry about me a have plenty food"

"Let's move then"

"Alex listen to-"

"We are going then"

Fuck this whole thing, he will be the one paying the consequence.

…

* * *

The kid is awfully quiet the whole way.

"You like any song?" let's light his mood …he will need it.

"Yeah"

"One in particular?"

"Not really, I like most of the song if they are good"

"You like Nirvana?" I use to listen to them went I'm on the other side.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

"You know any?"

"Yeah"

"Want to sing?"

"No"

"Oh C'mon kid, you cannot sing that bad"

"Yes I can"

"Well I'll sing, what you want to listen?"

"You know every song?" yeah I know all of nirvana discography.

"Yeah, make a request, smell like team spirit, come as you are, in bloom-"

"Heart shaped box"

"I know that one" I prepare…OK I remember the rhyme*ahem*"She eyes me like a pieces when I am weak, I've been locked, inside your heart-shaped box for weeks, I've been drawn into your magnet tar-pit trap, I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black"

"Hey, Wait, I've got a new complaint, Forever in debt to your priceless advice" he joins the singing.

"Ha, got you"

"Dammit!"

"C'mon pup the risen will heard us if we keep this"

"You were the one who suggest us to sing!"

"…shut up"

OK back to the awkward silent again.

"Alex is not too late to turn back"

"…"

*sigh*I give up; he want to go and kill us both he got the right.

This is my entire fault; my sins are now hurting someone else.

"So what did you did for the last few months?" at least his head still in this planet.

"I find out stuff and I meditate the thing that is happening"

"And what did you find out?"

"That we need to leave now"

"Fuck you Jensen, we are staying"

"Why are you putting me on the package?"

"1 because if I die on the road you will miss me and 2 you already are going with me to Ylisstol"

...

"… Why don't we enjoy the silent of impending doom?"

"Agree"

* * *

3 weeks later.

* * *

Well three week of trying to convince a stubborn teenager to leave this place it make me think …of how lucky I am for not having children.

"We are almost at Ylisstol"

"Alex listen to me, we are running out of-"

*RRRRRAAAAAAARRRR*

"What the hell was that!?"

And then we see him.

Grima, the fell dragon, the god of despair.

A giant black dragon, the size of that thing cannot be compare to anything that I remember right now, his 6 purple eyes are a sign of death and fear.

"T-that's- " I forgot this is probably the first time he sees Grima.

"Yes, that is Grima"

"He is at Ylisstol…We need to move now, we have to help the people!"

"Alex he is probably there for hours…that roar was his victory cry,he-"

"SHUT UP!"

"…" I tried to avoid this "Alex we go to-WAIT!"He is now running to Ylisstol "Alex you are going to get yourself kill, ALEX!"

I manage to grab him.

"Alex, stop this madness immediately!"He turns around"Alex we-"

*pow*

*faint*

* * *

**Alex. (Several minute later)**

"OUT OF MY WAY"*Stab*"rrrgr-"

Everything is on fire, the church, the camp, the inns, the barracks, the castle.

I need to go, I need to find them, I need to find them, I need to find them.

I start to climb up the stairs.

…

…

Let them be alright, Let them be alright, Let them be alright.

…

I can see the end of the stairs.

I manage to get on top.

…

…

…

No.

No, no.

No, no, no, no, no, NO!

Lucina, Laurent, Gerome, Severa…why !?

I was supposed… to be here… with you guys.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This isn't happening.

"NOOOO!*sob*"

"huh? So you are here"

Those two…

"you!"

"You are late, master Grima is gone now"

"He take care of the problem already"

"…"

"It seems like we are going to take care of him, it a shame you know, master Grima wanted to meet him"

"Don't worry brother"

"You know, master Grima told us about you, you are nothing but a lackey of that dammed dragon Naga"

"She thinks she can mess with master Grima by sending her warriors to find the fire emblem and the gems stones"

"We manage to kill those warriors just in time"

!

No please tell me this isn't happening, please.

I'm begging you.

No.

We were going to save our home from Grima…live normal lives.

"Don't worry Alex the justice cabal will not leave a friend behind, and we will slay that demon out of the sky, just you wait and see" Owain.

"Come on Alex this is not so bad smile for a moment, we are safe for now" Inigo.

"What the matter Alex goin chicken on us, don't worry boss. We will kick that dastards ass" Brady.

"We will fight together and kill those who oppose us and try to kill the weak, Alex" Kjelle.

"That's right, we will save everyone just like real heroes we are, all of us!" Cynthia.

"Gawds why are you so worried, show some guts. We will kill Grima, stop being so negative, ugh" Severa.

"Minerva and I will defend you and protect everyone from Grima, we are ready right Minerva?"*ROAR* Gerome.

"We are going to make this place a better place for my species and yours Alex" Yarne.

"There's a small chance of success for us but we should test this further, I believe that we have a big chance of success if we all work together" Laurent.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER, NOW LISTEN YOU STUPID MAN, WE WILL SURVIVE THIS AND WIN THIS AND ALL THANKS TO YOU SO STOP WORRYING …sorry Alex" Noire.

"Come on it have been worst, we manage to make it this far, so don't give up" Nah

"We are all with you Alex; we will defeat this and bring hope back into this world, together" Lucina.

I was supposed to be with you guys; if I was maybe you…you could…

I was selfish; I was stubborn.

*sob*

…

…

…

"I was making head count to see if you were one of them,12 heads but not a single one was yours I see why now"

"You run away from us and from master Grima, I was wrong about you, you are like the common thug, you came to them for protection and them leaving them behind once thing got complicated"

"…"

"huh? No answer, what are we going to do with him?"

"Its simple Marc, we kill him just like the others"

"Let me do the honors"

Two silhouettes 5 steps, 4 steps, 2 steps…

He draws his sword.

5 second, 3 seconds, 1 second.

*Clack*

"What the-?"

*SLASH*

"urk"

"MARC!"

"I'm- alright, he barely cut me"

"He stands up, come back here, twin formation"

the silhouettes move back with the other.

"I start to attack him with spell, while you flank him to finish him, watch out this one looks different"

"OK"

7 steps, she is preparing her tome.

Move.

"He is coming, now do it"

"ARCFIRE!"

*Boom*

"You hit him"

*STAB* stab in the heart.

"uuurk" pull the sword out.

"MARC!" step back.

"Mater Grima …I…I'm sorry…my life grows short…but…I promise…never forget you…"

"MARC!"

"How sweet you last words and are for that beast, even you poor sister is screaming your name and you didn't even mention her"

"MARC! Come on open your eyes"

"Should I leave you two alone?"

"Dastard, you will pay for these!"

"Me, paying you, YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS GOING TO PAY FOR THESE!"

I will avenge you all.

"This ends here!" 2 seconds.

*Clank*" I don't think so"

"Why can you-"

"It's my turn now"

5 steps, get closer.

2 steps.

"Die already!"

*SLASH* cut at her arm.

"rrgrh"

"Oh did I hit you? I'm sorry"

"rrrrr"

*Clank*

*SLASH*she cut my shoulder.

"Keep trying"

*Clack*block.

*Clack*parry.

*SLASH*cut in my chest.

"the hell was that?"

Let's finish this.

*STAB*stab in the chest area.

"uuuurk"

…

She is on the ground now.

"Tell me how it's is feels?"

"…what?"

"To be a lackey of Grima"

"We are not… lackeys!"

"The body of your death brother over there tells me otherwise, if you are more than a lackey then your precious master would have come, but here you are bleeding in the ground arguing with your enemy. From where I stand I cannot see the god dammed difference, you kill my friends and Naga didn't give a shit and I kill your brother and Grima didn't give a shit, were are all just lackeys to them"

"You are wrong, Master Grima…would never,,,leaves us"

"You use the word 'us' your brother is death just like you will be in a couple of seconds, They didn't deserve to die by the hand of a lackey, they were good people, you and your brother don't deserve to be kill by my sword, but since there no one else, it has to be me"

"Forgive me...master... I promise...to study harder... Please...teach me...new tactics..."

She's hallucinating.

…

…

She did a number on my…I doesn't stop bleeding.

Lucina …I'm sorry.

*faint*

* * *

**Jensen.**

If Grima doesn't kill him I will!

Punch me in the face, who is he think he is?

In what mess did I get myself into now.

There were no risen on the way here.

Did he kill them all?

How long are these stairs?

…

…

Pretty fucking long.

…

There's light.

…

…

Shit"ALEX!"

He is unconscious.

…

That's the princess and the resistance!

I knew it; this realm was doomed from the beginning.

I can see the body of 2 others…

Grimleals!?

I see why this idiot is sleeping now.

He kill both of them.

That blessing of his is something scary, I only knew 1 person with something similar, we need it to put him down.

If he can do that with his first, I don't want to see him with his second one.

What a mess.

I need to take Alex to the outrealms.

I need to open the door and fast.

…

* * *

**Jensen-Outrealm Gate.**

"Jensen welcome ba-Alex!"

"Anna go and find your staff he need healing"

"OK"

…

…

"He will be fine, what happen? You were suppose to come with him 3 weeks ago"

"Well he wanted to go and be a hero, so I need it to stay for a bit,I use the tome to get in here once his vendetta was finish"

"You still own me for that tome I gave you" The tome that allowed me to invocate outrealm doors "you own me a lot of gold for it"

…

"Anna I want to see the chart of the boy"

"OK I'll go and find it"

She starts to search in her bag.

"Is around here somewhere"

"Look under the couch, it probably there"Her bag is big enough to fit a couch in there.

"You know I don't like when you mess with me"

"Can you hurry up!?"

"How about instead of cutting you a price in half I'll cut you In half?"

"Take all the time you want"

…

"Here it is"

"Let me see"

Name: Alexander, born: October 22, lvl: 1?"Is this the real one?" how is that possible.

"Lady Naga give me the instruction of put him on level 1 once you came with him through the door"

"Why?"is she deliverable trying to kill him?

"Until he finds lady Naga bloodline, he will stay like that" the exalted blood.

"But, why?"

"She is paying me a lot of gold, I don't make questions, but is something about him being their protector"That's all!?

Gold addicted bitch.

"But he stays with the knowledge, right?"

"Yes, he will remember everything; you can train him to be whatever he likes, re-class him if you prefer"

It OK I guess. Let keep reading.

Class: tactician.

"He got the high score, right?"

"Same as you"

Of course he did.

Asset: skill, that OK I guess, he could make a good swordsman.

Flaw: resistance, I see him taking magic attack very bad.

Skill: veteran: Experience 1.5 x when pair up.

OK that's normal.

Now let's look at the blessing.

Blessing: Rage: 2.5x the stat of the user when HP lowers than 20%.

That's a pretty balance skill for what I saw, if the 20% restriction actually works.

"Well that's all, no blood related or bonds"

HP 16 STR 4 MAG 3 SKL 5 SPD 5 DEF 5 RES 3 MOV 5 normal at least.

"In what outrealm are you taking us?"

"The one with the rest of the heroes, I think you dub it Prime" … my realm. "You know why she sends him into that realm?"

"I call it despero and yes I know" It's all my fault "She send him there to look for me"

I run away into another realm, I didn't want to be involved into Naga and her heroes' busyness anymore.

I fail my mission and my friends pay the consequences.

And now I drag another poor bastard into my problems.

"What did you do? You never told me"

"Is…complicated, now she give me another mission"

"And what mission is that?"

"I need to find my friends, the other heroes and tell them to find the new ones and train them" The problem with Grima is too much for her, so she is doing the awakenings of heroes "Anna, how many heroes has you been helping?"

"Only a couple but Lady Naga is looking for more"

Last time we were 12, how many does she need now that we fail.

This is getting bigger than I thought.

"Are you going now?"

"Yes we are leaving"

"You are not going to let him wake up?"

"He can still take his nap on the other side"

"Tell him that Anna say 'hi'"

"Goodbye Anna"

"Bye Aidan"…

"Let go you sleeping bastard" I grab Alex by the waist and pull him on my shoulders…Gods he is heavy.

I'm sorry Alex, this is all my fault but I will repay you somehow.

I swear.

* * *

**Naga-Deus Realm.**

I can see them.

8 heroes.

They will suffer a lot of pain.

But they are strong.

The hope of the people is on them.

They will decide the fate of this world and the others.

The question is, they will bring this world peace or they will drive it into his bitter end.

* * *

Great heroes need great sorrows and burdens, or half their greatness goes unnoticed. It is all part of the fairy tale-Peter S. Beagle_._

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen i present to you the ending of arc 1 "despaired hero".**

**Finally i finish arc 1 now onto arc 2 where I'll introduce the other 5 heroes left.**

**Song while writing: heart shaped box by nirvana, the whole 'the walking dead' OST (the series not the game), rise and sick of it by skillet.**

**Explanation time:**

**A couple of things first**

**1) I was waiting for someone to point out in chapter 7 i say i was calling the realms, that Prime was the one of the game and Secundo was suppose to be the one of the children,so then in chapter 8 i contradict myself by naming the realm where Alex is Despero, now i will let you guys think for a moment ...TA DA the realm that Alex is, it actually a 4th realm that take place in the future, and the events of the DLC future in despair(I hate the name future past) without the intervention of the shepherds.**

**2) I say that Alex could probably have a children but how if he is in the realm of the children already ...TA DA again.**

**Alex blessing was going to be call reaper but it was a little OP name for it and i actually make the blessing like a skill of the game ...but still OP.**

**Clairvoyance in-game skill would be +4 luck, movement and skill if the user manage to do a crit(duration 3 turns).**

**Theres going to be around 8 heroes.**

**the blessing of Alex is base of Achilles rage in the lliad by homer (Read it, it awesome ...or watch troy you peace of uncultured bastard) look at the similarity of the two. put Lucina and the others as patroclus and Morgan and Marc in Hector's place.  
**

**Alex character development is base of the literary term know as the Greek tragedy**

**Step 1)it involves someone of high status brought low by their actions,Alex is the tactician of the resistance the second most highest place in the resistance only below Lucina, he left his friends at a crucial moment to go on a personal quest.**

**S****tep 2) It not necessarily be the characters fault,he has to be judge by his actions not his intentions, it was Jensen send by Naga that calls Alex to go and look for him and Alex friends don't fully understand why is he leaving at the first place.(they respect his decision but they don't understand why)**

**Step 3)after all the character is fill with sadness and remorse for his actions and go on a rage, self explanatory this one.**

**(Look for Ajax for an example,thats the greek hero not the soccer team,or if you prefer a video game example look for Kratos at God of war 1)**

**Recommendation time:**

**The Hunter and The Dragon by** **Arcane Dragonlord, only 1 chapter and he catch my attention immediately, a very good story but only 1 chapter for the moments (during the date of this fic at least), an original class and it haves good characters that fits into the lore of FE.**

**Remember to PM, Review and follow if you like this fic.**

**Ace out.**


End file.
